


In Treatment

by Jysel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bad Sex, Baseball, Biphobia, Bisexuality, Biting, Blood, Bonding, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding Kink, Broken Bones, Businessman Derek, Derek Gets Therapy, Derek Needs Therapy, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Gender Issues, Genderplay, Heartache, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, LGBTQ Themes, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Malia Tate is not a Hale, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Negotiations, Omega Derek, Pheromones, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Psychological Trauma, Queer Themes, Racist Language, Realistic, Recovery, Rimming, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Sex Toys, Sexism, Strap-Ons, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Worldbuilding, discussion of asexuality, dubious medical ethics, just alphas and omegas no betas, multifetal pregnancy reduction, reference to child abandonment, risk of miscarriage, sexual surrogacy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jysel/pseuds/Jysel
Summary: Дерек нанимает Стайлза - альфу и профессионального сексолога - который поможет справиться с течкой.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Treatment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225732) by [tzzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzzzz/pseuds/tzzzz). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Стайлз, профессиональный сексолог, знакомится со своим новым пациентом, Дереком Хейлом._

\- Доброе утро! Добро пожаловать в клинику Presidio Clinic and Heat Spa, - сказал Айзек тем же забавным, но раздражающе бодрым голосом, которым он вещает каждое раннее утро, скорей всего, чтобы просто побесить Стайлза. Если честно, сейчас десять утра, но для Стайлза прошли лишь сутки после терапии и последние несколько недель его кофеварка находится на грани смерти. 

\- Успокойся, ты, гроза с милым личиком. Это всего лишь я. Мы не Волмарт. Тебе не обязательно всех приветствовать. 

Айзек, как обычно, игнорирует оскорбление и бросает Стайлзу карту, которую тот начинает листать в поисках конца записей, на что доктор Дитон приподнимает брови, сидя в зоне ожидания. Пациентка Дитона, болезненно худая девушка с платком на голове и постоянным внутривенным катетером, нескромно посмеивается на выходку Стайлза.

Был достаточным идиотом, что заставил больного раком смеяться, - думает Стайлз. Одно доброе дело за день выполнено. 

\- Итак, Айзек, что у нас есть? – спрашивает Стайлз, когда взгляд украдкой показал, что больше нет пациентов, прячущихся на пушистых фиолетовых диванах ожидания. 

\- Обсуждение результатов проделанной работы с четырьмя пациентами и один новый. Кроме того, ты должен заполнить свои формы заявок. Ты же знаешь, что для выставления счетов на новые процедуры здравоохранению требуется двухнедельный срок рассмотрения, правильно?

\- Да, да, я займусь этим. Только не капай мне на мозги.

Огни главного входа в клинику успокаивают, а теплые деревянные панели, многочисленные орхидеи и небольшой фонтан предназначены для успокоения нервных и изможденных омег. Однако, сегодня все доводит Стайлза до грани. Он хочет вырвать несколько фикусов и задушить Айзека его новым хипстерским шарфом. Тело Стайлза жаждет отдохнуть в постели, свернуться вокруг своей помеченной омеги в защитной позе и рычать на любого, кто посмеет угрожать ей.

Только нет у него омеги. Что у него есть, так это работа. Омега, которую он повязал в течение последних трех дней, это просто клиент, проходящий обычную медицинскую процедуру – не его выбор, не его ответственность. Стайлз чувствует себя опустошенным и беспокойным, хотя он знает, что это просто откат после максимального выпуска альфа-феромона.

\- Эй, сегодня мне удалось запланировать всю твою административную работу на целый месяц. Так что, если ты закончишь форму заявки, тебе не придется приходить, если у тебя не будет пациентов. 

Стайлз знает, что должен сказать спасибо за дополнительные выходные, но течка его последнего клиента началась поздно, так что он пришел с утра пораньше после трехдневного трах-марафона, закончившегося только шесть часов назад. Стайлз просто кивает головой, надеясь, что Айзек воспримет это за похвалу и постарается не ворчать. Не просто так после лечения он обычно позволяет себе целый день выходного, а чтобы как следует восстановиться. 

\- Окей, все еще неконтролируемо? – Айзек подмечает, что альфа-после-вязки-синдром – это не серьезно и париться после не нужно. - Прости. 

\- Нет, извини, - отвечает Стайлз, ощущая острую головную боль, давящую на виски. – Я не должен срываться на тебе. Ты не сделал ничего плохого. – Айзек был обычным пациентом, назначенным судом, напоминает себе Стайлз. Когда Стайлз проводил первый прием, Айзек был в ужасе от собственной течки. Его отец-альфа запирал Айзека в старый холодильник на время течек, пока парень не убежал и в безумии не убил человека. Эллисон сотворила чудо, работая с этим парнишкой до тех пор, пока не ушла помогать с семейным бизнесом.

\- Спасибо, но не беспокойся об этом. Я работаю в клинике достаточно долго, чтобы знать, когда Альфа нестабилен. – Он по мальчишески улыбается, все еще боясь гордиться собой.   
\- Новый пациент у тебя в офисе, - добавляет Айзек. – Он пугал других пациентов, поэтому я запустил его пораньше.

Стайлз смотрит на Айзека строгим, слегка непонимающим взглядом. – Как пугал их? И почему ты позволил кому-то неуравновешенному зайти в мой кабинет без меня?

\- Пугал не тем, что он неуравновешен, - говорит Айзек. – Просто страшно, как сильно он ослепляет.

Стайлз закатывает глаза, посмотрев в карту, когда идет к стеклянным дверям позади круглой приемной стойки Айзека. Дерек [Фамилия пропущена]: тридцатидвухлетний омега, в отличной физической форме, нет истории болезни или судебного мандата, страховка покрывает медицинские услуги, направления на прием нет. Уже оплатил лечение и оставил залог.

\- Еще один ленивый, богатенький парень, нанимающий лицензированную проститутку для своей течки, - бормочет под нос Стайлз. Он не видел ни одного из них уже много лет. Не медицинские случаи обычно заканчиваются новичками-сексологами, которые имеют только базовую аттестацию. Стайлз слишком квалифицирован, но дело в том, что парень перестает использовать супрессанты, поэтому его течка может начаться в любой момент. Это означает, что Стайлз будет назначен старшим терапевтом по вызову и, так как альфа выбирает тройную сверхурочную работу в праздничные дни, скорей всего, он и будет повязан с парнем. Странно, но это не причина, почему Айзек дал этого клиента именно ему. 

Согласно досье, Дерек запросил конкретно Стайлза по номеру лицензии. Это не редкость: у Стайлз имеется профессиональная подготовка с кучей рекомендаций и отличные отзывы пациентов. Но Дереку, похоже, не нужна такая подготовка, по крайней мере, на бумаге это не прописано. 

Стайлз направляется в кабинет, задержав дыхание в комнате для лечения, потому что последнее, что требуется его свирепой альфа-части - это уловить запах течки омеги. Стайлз так сосредоточен на задержке дыхания, что спотыкается о коврик, лежащий перед дверью кабинета, и, падая, чуть не срывает дверь с петель. 

Дерек никак не реагирует, лишь приподнимает смехотворно привлекательную пару бровей, но Стайлз все равно чувствует его суждение. Это чертовски непрофессионально, но Стайлз просто уставился на омегу, сидящего на бледно-зеленом диване, словно греческая статуя. 

Дерек ослепляет, как самый нелепый маяк в пресыщенной уютом обстановке офиса. Он не протягивает Стайлзу руку и просто выжидающе смотрит, как Стайлз поднимается на ноги и идет за широкий стол из вишневого дерева. 

Дело в том, что, сидя в серой хенли и обтягивающих джинсах, Дерек является самым привлекательный омегой из всех, кого Стайлз когда-либо надеялся заманить в постель в реальном мире. Он из тех омег, кто плюнул бы в лицо такому неуклюжему, гиперактивному беспорядку, как Стайлз, прежде чем согласиться коснуться. С этой искусно оформленной щетиной, широкими плечами и узкой талией, аристократичными скулами и рельефными грудными мышцами, идеальным сочетанием мужской силы и красоты омеги, Дерек может заниматься сексом с любым альфой, которого захочет. И это не считая прекрасного божественного запаха! Который, как свежеиспеченный хлеб и Рождество, и душевная радость, и сладость, и нежность, и плодородие, собранный в одну аккуратную, идеально сбалансированную упаковку. Почему, черт возьми, такой омега на терапии?!

К счастью, Стайлзу удается сохранить достаточно профессионализма, чтобы не выпалить все это, а скорее спросить. - Итак, Дерек, что именно ты надеешься получить от своего лечения?

\- А ты не собираешься представиться? – отвечает Дерек. Он скрещивает руки на груди, делая бицепс выпуклым. Горло Стайлза пересыхает и, несмотря на то, что он занимался сексом с большим количеством омег, что превосходит большинство подвигов остальных альф, он снова стал тем неуклюжим, гиперактивным, несуразным старшеклассником, потому что никогда не умел общаться с привлекательными людьми.

\- Прости, прости. Ты абсолютно прав. Я должен представиться. Я Стайлз. – Даже после стольких лет проигрывания одного и того же сценария, ему кажется не верным не называть свою фамилию, но правила есть правила и нужен всего лишь один сталкер, чтобы понять, что это придумано не просто так. – Ты можешь ссылаться на мой номер лицензии, который есть на нашем сайте. Я здесь старший сексолог. Сертифицированный буквально во всем, начиная от доминантной не партнерской терапии до экстремальных физических ограничений, но ничего из этого тебе не нужно... очевидно...

Когда Дерек сильнее хмурит свои брови, Стайлз дает задний ход. – Это не значит, что ты не заслуживаешь ни одного из наших старших терапевтов. Только что, что ты не нуждаешься в какой-либо специализированной подготовке или в какой-либо помощи в поиске партнера для течки. Мы имеем несколько комнат для течек с медицинским наблюдением для двух не лицензированных обоюдно согласных взрослых, можно спуститься…если ты хочешь сэкономить деньги. И мы сотрудничаем с сервисом подбора партнеров для течек, если анонимность - это твое. Я лично участвую в семинарах по помощи в течку и основательно готовлюсь к частным консультациям, и… Приятель, если ты будешь продолжать смотреть на меня, я просто буду продолжать говорить и никто из нас не выиграет от этого. Поэтому, почему бы тебе не избавить меня от мучений, и не сказать, почему ты выбрал конкретно меня, когда я не могу предложить тебе ничего, чего не мог бы предложить дружелюбный незнакомец с узлом?

Дерек слегка ухмыляется и говорит, - Нет.

\- Нет?! Что ты подразумеваешь под «нет»? Кто, черт возьми, отвечает «нет» на такой простой, основанный на наблюдении вопрос, как этот?

\- Я хотел тебя. Это все, что тебе нужно знать. Ты не обязан принимать меня, как пациента, но я здесь, чтобы встретиться с терапевтом по течкам, а не с партнером. У меня есть деньги, чтобы оплатить твои услуги. Тебе не нужно беспокоиться о том, что будет для меня дешевле. 

Но Стайлз не заботится о финансовом положении Дерека, больше - что это пустая трата для кого-то, вроде Дерека, чтобы оплачивать время Стайлза, когда есть омеги, которым на самом деле нужна помощь Стайлза, чтобы быть в состоянии справиться с течкой. Дерек отнимает у них время. Последняя пациентка Стайлза была квадрилептиком, которая всю свою течку провела в необычном сексуальном колебании. Пациент до нее был покрыт ожоговыми шрамами и работал со Стайлзом и психотерапевтом, чтобы повысить свою самооценку. До этого была молодая девушка с аллергией на подавляющее средства, которой Стайлз показал, как пользоваться вибратором.

\- Прекрасно. – выплевывает Стайлз, мечущийся между гневом и возбуждением. – Ты богат. Я понял. В течение двух недель во время праздников я дежурный терапевт, так что есть хорошие шансы, что я закончу с тобой, даже если мы не назначим с тобой искусственную течку, но никаких обещаний. 

\- Я не хочу искусственную течку, - почти мгновенно говорит Дерек. 

\- Это понятно. Я видел достаточное количество искусственно вызванных течек, чтобы знать, что ты должен быть либо сумасшедшим, либо страховой компанией, чтобы думать, что это хорошая идея. 

Вынужденная течка жестока: гормональный взрыв и один день безумного, животного траха, о котором омега редко помнит. Стайлз даже злейшему врагу не пожелал бы этого. 

\- Я бы отрезал себе руку, прежде чем сделал это.

Именно тогда Стайлз замечает это: почти незаметную дрожь, которую Дерек аккуратно скрывает, держа руку близко к телу. Несмотря на все серьезные взгляды, под храбростью есть тень страха. Дерек, возможно, оделся вызывающе, и он, возможно, притворяется безразличным, но Стайлз внезапно осознает - все это оболочка, скрывающая испуганную, израненную душу. 

Стайлз вспоминает, что он узнал на своем первом сеансе: люди не нанимают терапевтов для течек без причины. Большинство богатых придурков, которые нанимают их, не похожи на Дерека – они вид парней, которые, скорей всего, заплатят за секс, если захотят такого альфу, как Стайлз. Дерек точно должен знать, насколько привлекателен. Он здесь по какой-то причине, и эта причина, вероятно, травма. Хорошая работа, Стайлз, думает Стайлз, самое время действовать, как мудак, с до смерти напуганным пациентом, который, скорей всего, был изнасилован или имеет пост-травматическое стрессовое расстройство, или нечто подобное.

\- Окей, значит не вызываем. К сожалению, это означает, что ты не может зарезервировать конкретного терапевта. Скорее всего, это буду я. Но мы должны обсудить варианты, если вдруг я не буду доступен, когда у тебя начнется течка.

\- Я думаю, что для этого уже поздно, - сухо говорит Дерек.

Стайлз хочет себя пнуть за то, что не понял раньше, потому что этот небесный запах – это не просто запах привлекательной, плодородной омеги. Это привлекательная, плодородная омега в течке. Если бы Стайлз не был так занят, задерживая в коридоре дыхание, или слишком взволнован сексуальностью Дерека, чтобы сидеть рядом с ним на диване, он бы уже почувствовал это. И теперь, когда он осознал это, его инстинкт говорит ему взять этого великолепного омегу прямо сейчас. Стайлз отрепетированным движением немного смещается, чтобы изменить положение возникшей эрекции.

\- Хорошо, - он возвращается к профессиональному поведению. – Как долго ты испытываешь симптомы течки? – на пустой взгляд Дерека Стайлз закатывает глаза. – Ты знаешь: выделение смазки, чувствительности кожи, расширение зрачков, повышение температуры, все, относящееся к возбуждению.

Дерек пожимает плечами. - С прошлой ночи.

\- Господи, - даже если пока Дерек вполне держится, он достигнет полной активной течки в течение часа. Повезло, что прямо сейчас он контролирует ситуацию, особенно учитывая, что перенес долгосрочное подавление, - ты знаешь, что у нас есть процедура для таких случаев. Ты должен был позвонить при первом же признаке, чтобы мы могли назначить терапевта и подготовить комнату.

Стайлз открывает ящик стола, чтобы достать расписание этого месяца и проверить, кто дежурный.

\- Я подумал, что все равно приду сюда сегодня. Я не хотел звонить посреди ночи.

Стайлз качает головой от этого идиотизма. – Мы с медицинской точки зрения круглосуточно контролируем здесь течки. Всегда есть кто-то, кто ответит на твой звонок. Теперь же, благодаря тебе, я должен позвонить Эрике в последнюю минуту. – И Стайлз точно знает, что она и Бойд отправились к ее тете в горы в трех часах езды отсюда, полагая, что, как и всегда, ее предупредят как минимум за шесть часов. Какой кошмар.

\- Ты не можешь просто сделать это? – Дерек выглядит реально испуганным и он позволяет Стайлзу это увидеть. Его кожа покраснела, на висках образуются маленькие капельки пота, но это не течка его напугала. Упоминание Эрики.

\- Я после трехдневной смены и до конца дня у меня есть административные встречи. Если Эрика не сможет вернуться вовремя, мы позвоним одному из наших внештатных сотрудников. Не волнуйся, они все были тщательно проверены. 

Дерек начинает паниковать, достаточно оттянув ворот своей хенли, чтобы обнажить слабые следы старого укуса. По размеру отметины Стайлз предполагает, что Дерека напугала женщина-альфа.

\- Я так понимаю, тебе не комфортно с девушками-альфами.

Дерек кивает.

\- Хорошо, мне нужно, чтобы ты был честен со мной, потому что у нас мало времени, и я хочу найти тебе самого лучшего партнера: что тебе нужно?

Дерек тяжело дышит, почти задыхается. Стайлз встает, чтобы инстинктивно предложить ему стакан воды. Его запах опьяняет и Стайлз чувствует искру электричества, когда их пальцы соприкасаются на стекле. Его давно так сильно не привлекал омега. Это одна из многих причина, почему во время своей нестабильности он обычно держится подальше от клиники.

Дерек делает несколько глотков воды, руки трясутся. – Мне нужно быть под контролем, - выдает он, пальцы неистово сжимают мягкую ткань рубашки.

\- Окей. Ты ведь знаешь, что полностью контролируешь все, что здесь происходит? Любой терапевт, проведший подготовку, должен практиковать всевозможные вещи в комнате, наполненной феромонами. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я вытаскивал член и каждый раз делал десять прыжков, прежде, чем повяжу тебя, я могу.

\- Я хочу быть сверху, - выдавливает Дерек.

Стайлз помечает это в карте Дерека. – Полностью выполнимо. Это один из самых распространенных запросов от пациентов с ограниченными физическими возможностями. Что-нибудь еще?

\- Я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты меня не трогал.

Стайлз поднимает брови, потому что это немного… невозможно.

\- То есть, я прикоснусь к тебе, когда потребуется, - поясняет Дерек. Стайлз хочет отметить, что он не тот, кто будет заботиться о терапии Дерека, но чем больше он слышит, тем меньше он хочет доверять Дерека одному из фрилансеров. Большинство из них имеют лишь базовую аттестацию. – И мы не должны делать ничего, кроме узла.

Стайлз кивает. Контроль над узлом является, пожалуй, главным приоритетом для квалификации в качестве терапевта для течек. У Стайлза имеются всевозможные методы, чтобы удержать его, например, воображая, что его отец и Мелисса занимаются сексом, или представить, что его тело уже распущено, и есть даже несколько новых методик дыхания.

\- У тебя есть представление о том, сколько раз тебе понадобится узел и какова продолжительность твоего цикла?

Дерек выглядит растерянным, как будто он понятия не имел, что люди действительно знают эти вещи.

\- У меня было много клиентов с серьезными физическими ограничениями, тело которых очень напряженно переносит вязку. Требуется несколько циклов, но мы можем распланировать план течки, который сводит акты с узлом к минимуму. Самый лёгкий способ – мы может подключить несколько датчиков, чтобы измерить гормональные всплески и сердечный ритм. Хочешь, чтобы мы попробовали?

Дерек качает головой. – Это не физическая проблема, я просто…

\- Не хочешь быть физически привязанным к другому человеку, - заканчивает за него Стайлз, когда становится понятным, что Дерек не может сам закончить предложение.

Дерек кивает. Господи. Стайлз не советник (и он этому рад), но даже он может видеть, что Дерек прошел через что-то ужасное. Стайлз чувствует себя еще большим придурком за то, что неправильно его понял. – Почему ты захотел меня, Дерек? – шепчет Стайлз.

\- Мне нужен был кто-то, кто может полностью контролировать себя. – Дерек выдает это утверждение, словно молитву, и Стайлз не может избавиться от чувства вины, наполнявшей его. Да, он ничего так сильно не хочет, как вернуться домой и поспать следующие три дня, но он попал в этот бизнес, чтобы помогать людям, и Дерек действительно нуждается в его помощи. Он берет телефон и звонит на стойку регистрации.

\- Айзек, это Стайлз. Очисти мои следующие три дня администрирования и поставь меня в качестве дежурного. Посмотри, сможешь ли заставить Эрику забрать моего следующего пациента, так как я делаю ей огромное одолжение, прикрывая ее задницу. Есть какой-нибудь процедурный кабинет, прошедший предварительную подготовку?

Айзек звучит удивленным, но остается профессионалом, сказав Стайлзу, что свободен Люкс с Открытым Небом. Конечно. Стайлза ненавидит сраный Люкс с Открытым Небом. Но взгляд Дерка, полный облегчения и благодарности, стоит того. 

\- Хорошо, похоже, что в этом цикле я буду твоим терапевтом по течкам и у нас не так много времени для обсуждения, так что, как насчет того, что ты будешь полностью у руля. Когда я почувствую инстинкт, который обычно является довольно хорошим признаком гормонального всплеска (я настолько чувствителен), я просто спрошу тебя, хочешь ли ты узел. Ты говоришь «да», если тебе это нужно, и «нет», если нет. 

Дерек кивает, напрягаясь, когда Стайлз садится рядом с ним на диван, хотя он все еще на расстоянии полутора метров. 

\- Я просто хочу предупредить тебя: теория достаточно проста – если вязка полностью исключается в начале цикла, это приводит к более длительной течке и большему количеству вязок в конце. Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, но я настоятельно рекомендую вязку в течение первого часа. Если твое тело поддастся, после этого течка может продлиться лишь день или два.

Дерек снова кивает.

\- Хорошо, я дам согласие и сообщу Дитону, и после этого мы сможем начать вечеринку.  
Дерек все еще выглядит неуверенным, полностью лишенный своей агрессии.

\- Эй, - говорит Стайлз. – Я не знаю всей твоей истории, но обещаю, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы сделать это как можно более безболезненным для тебя. Клятва на мизинчиках?

Стайлз не ожидает мягкого смешка, когда предлагает свой мизинец. И, конечно, он не готов к едва заметной улыбке, которой, каким-то образом, удается сделать Дерека еще более сексуальным.

\- Хорошо, давай сделаем это, - говорит Стайлз, хлопнув себя по бедрам. Он знает, что краснеет под взглядом Дерека. Он, черт возьми, непревзойденный профессионал, но в тоже время и человек.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Стайлз помогает Дереку с течкой_

\- Итак, я знаю, что она ужасна, - говорит Стайлз, показывая комнату. – К сожалению, это единственный свободный вариант.

Люкс с открытым небом предназначен для имитации «естественных» течек... как ранчо омеги, только намного отстойней. Потолок изрисован облаками и освещен цветными огнями, которые имитируют восход и заход солнца. Стены сделаны из прохладного, необработанного камня, а колонны, поддерживающие потолок, изображают деревья. В центре есть голубое джакузи, но оно совершенно не похоже на горное озеро. Хуже всего то, что есть пещерная зона – каменное углубление, полное листьев, вместо королевского матраса, заваленного подушками, который предпочитает Стайлз.

Дерек пожимает плечами, но на лице появляется тень улыбки, когда он наклоняется, чтобы зарыться руками в грязную траву, что заменяла ковровое покрытие в этом деревенском уродстве.

\- О, замечательно, ты всерьез занимаешься этой хиппи-ерундой? – выпаливает Стайлз прежде, чем смог остановить себя. Он вздрагивает, надеясь, что Дерек не заметил промаха в профессионализме. 

\- Мне нравится природа. – Дерек легко садится на бревно, которое просто вопит Стайлзу о занозах в заднице. Внутри здания никто не должен подвергаться риску заполучить занозу в заднице!

\- У тебя когда-нибудь была течка на улице? – спрашивает Стайлз, потому что, несмотря на его очевидную травму, Стайлз может легко представить Дерека, который голый носится по лесу. Он был бы быстр, но альфа-инстинкты Стайлза были бы быстрее. Он бы выследил его, пригнулся и атаковал, прижимая Дерека к дереву, и погрузился бы глубоко в...  
Дерек прочищает горло и Стайлз понимает, что полностью потерялся в своих фантазиях. 

Сейчас омега практически истекает феромонами и Стайлзу больно прикасаться к нему. Однако, это знакомое желание, которое Стайлз отлично привык контролировать.

\- Извини. Что? Это была долгая неделя.

\- Я хотел знать, когда ты планируешь повязать меня? Ты сказал, чем раньше, тем лучше.

Стайлз смотрит на Дерека - единственного пациента, который выглядит привлекательно даже в больничной одежде. Он сидит прямо, будто обедает с королевой Англии, а не находится на второй стадии течки. Дерек никоим образом не готов к вязке!

\- Послушай, я помню, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я дотрагивался до тебя. Все нормально. Я должен выпустить достаточно феромонов, чтобы ты достиг третьей стадии, но я не собираюсь засовывать в тебя узел, пока ты не будешь готов. Это не пойдет нам на пользу, так что тебе придется прикоснуться к себе. 

Стайлз приподнимает пластиковую гору, скрывающую запакованный сверток. Дерек молча смотрит на перчатку и флакон смазки, которые вручает ему Стайлз. Интуиция тут же подсказывает Стайлзу отложить все в сторону. 

\- Если пока это слишком, начни с простых прикосновений к себе. Попробуй соски. Они сейчас должны быть очень чувствительны. Сначала проведи ладонью. 

Дерек относится к этому скептически, но соглашается. Не проходит много времени, как он уже тяжело дышит. Боже, он замечательно смотрится, когда откидывает голову назад, обнажая длинную шею и щетинистую челюсть. Стайлз хочет облизать его всего.

\- Прекрасные ощущение, не правда ли?

Дерек кивает, издав стон.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы слегка пощипать их? – сейчас Стайлзу мучительно тяжело. Его узел начинает желать омегу, твердея у основания члена. Он уже сделал посильный вклад в консультирование по течке, но это первый раз, когда он на расстоянии показывал омеге, как получить удовольствие. 

\- Стайлз, - задыхается Дерек, - ощущения так прекрасны...

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Стайлз, чуть не ляпнув «Детка» в конце предложения. – Ты молодец, Дерек. Я чувствую, что скоро ты будешь готов к узлу.

В ответ Дерек раздвигает ноги, но, скорей всего, не специально. Он слегка соскальзывает ниже и дергается, когда касается себя. Его дырка блестит от смазки, выглядит раскрытой, но почти нетронутой. Стайлз облизывает губы, но продолжает сидеть в углу, скрестив ноги. Дерек не смотрит на него, поэтому Стайлз щипает себя, когда возбуждение зашкаливает. Дереку нужен альфа с контролем и Стайлз даст ему это.

Дерек толкается в воздух, милый омежий член смешно натягивает больничную рубаху. Стайлзу хочется сорвать ее самому, но вместо этого он спрашивает. - Тебе удобно в этой одежде? Ты, должно быть, слишком чувствителен... Ты можешь снять эту сорочку. Она должна быть снята. Очевидно... Я хочу сказать, что я уже вижу твою задницу, но не обращай на меня внимания. Я не из стеснительных. 

Дерек останавливается, чтобы наклониться и надолго впиться взглядом в Стайлза. – А   
может, я стесняюсь.

\- Если это заставит тебя чувствовать лучше, чувак. Это твое родео. Я здесь, чтобы помочь.

\- Ты вряд ли бык в этой ситуации, - Дерек пытается быть презрительным, но Стайлз не может не усмехнуться в ответ на его слова.

\- Я не знаю. Я думаю, что я довольно крутой жеребец. У меня нет рогов или проблем с гневом, но у меня довольно хороший член. Вот увидишь. – Это риск, потому что альфа, которая причинила боль Дереку, возможно, была высокомерной сучкой с комплексами. Но предчувствие Стайлза говорит, что нянчиться с Дереком не нужно, это не поможет. 

Дерек просто фыркает и еще немного трет соски.

\- Похоже, пришло время использовать смазку, - советует Стайлз. – Ты уже довольно открыт, поэтому начни с двух пальцев. Перчатка совершенно необязательна. 

Дерек пытается натянуть перчатку, но в конечном итоге, из-за спешки быстрее засунуть два пальца в свою задницу, отказывается даже от смазки.

\- Черт возьми! – шипит Стайлз. Он должен рукой сжать основание своего члена, чтобы его узел не раздулся. – Ты ничего не делаешь постепенно...

В ответ Дерек засовывает еще два пальца, подавляя слезы. – Так нужно. 

\- Безусловно, - Стайлз загипнотизирован, наблюдая за пальцами Дерека, которые появляются и вновь исчезают в теле омеги. Он покраснел и даже отчаянные глотки воздуха, похоже, рассчитаны на то, чтобы подтолкнуть Стайлза к краю. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Стайлз смотрел порно вне лечения, но он знает, что если б мог записать этот образ, он бы дрочил на него до конца своей жизни.

\- Когда ты собираешься повязать меня, Стайлз? - Даже сейчас голос Дерек звучит обыденно.

\- В ту же минуту, как ты захочешь. Скажи мне, где ты хочешь меня, ковбой, и я прилягу, чтобы ты смог прокатиться на мне.

\- Хватит этих родео-метафор. – Дерек спускается с бревна и ползет к Стайлзу. Его взгляд расфокусирован, и кажется, он едва может держать их открытыми. Воздух настолько густой, наполнен их ароматами, что Стайлз даже боится слишком глубоко дышать. Он остается неподвижным лишь силой воли.

Стайлзу стыдно, потому что он издает совсем не мужественный визг, когда Дерек внезапно поднимает его и укладывает на спину посреди комнаты. – О мой Бог! – Он кувыркается и бьется, как рыба на причале, пока ему не удается сесть. – На самом деле, это было довольно горячо.

Дерек ухмыляется, когда толкает Стайлза назад и снимает его штаны одним плавным движением.

\- И это было очень горячо.

Из длинного списка Дерека «чего нельзя делать», Стайлз предположил, что в постели Дерек будет нежным цветком. Он рад узнать, что как только Дерек убедился в согласии Стайлза, то казался доволен просто принятием своих условий. Дерек трется о Стайлза всем телом, добиваясь, чтобы их ароматы слились в нечто совершенно восхитительное. Обычно альфа сам помечает омегу, но эта рокировка настраивает Стайлза на что-то большее, чем строго терапия. Есть причина, по которой Стайлз встречался только с альфами. Это та же самая причина, почему он не проявлял большого желания подавить свои альфа-инстинкты во время тренинга. 

\- Трахни меня, - задыхается Стайлз и понимает, что сказал это вслух. В его защиту, когда его швыряют и срывают штаны, обычно это предшествует хорошему, жесткому траху. 

\- Я как раз приближаюсь к этому, - рычит Дерек. Он садится верхом и, черт возьми, он не просто сильный, но и гибкий. Затем, как только он оказывается над Стайлзом, горячечная уверенность исчезает и Дерек оседает вниз, почти на яйца Стайлза. Стайлз тянется одной рукой вниз, чтобы защитить свое добро, а другой хватается за руку Дерека. Он знает, что Дерек не хочет прикосновений, но Стайлз видит, что Дерека вырубает. Ему нужна хоть какая-та поддержка.

\- Эй, - Стайлз удерживает взгляд Дерека, как только тот, наконец-то, смотрит на него. Это должно быть отстойно, думает Стайлз, выглядеть так красиво даже с выражением стыда на лице. – Ты тут все контролируешь. Я просто очень реалистичный фаллос с прикрепленным к нему человеком. Не торопись.

\- Я не... – начинает Дерек. Он прочищает горло. С него капает пот, кожа покраснела от течки, которой он просто пойман в ловушку жара. – Я так сильно хочу тебя, но не могу. Прошло много времени. 

Семь лет, согласно анкете. И, основываясь на поведении Дерека, Стайлз не уверен, сколько же секса было у Дерека до этого и сколько из них было с мужчинами-альфами. И он почти уверен, что это был не горячий секс.

\- Поверь мне, - говорит Стайлз. – Я все это видел. Я здесь ради тебя. Ты ничего не должен делать, чтобы произвести на меня впечатление или доставить мне удовольствие. Если только ты не планируешь убить меня, сорвать мое барахло и носить как корону. Всему есть свои пределы. 

\- Могу я убить тебя и использовать твое барахло как-нибудь еще? – парировал Дерек. Он дрожит от желания, но ему удается улыбнуться. 

Стайлз не может не засмеяться. Он привык к вызывающей агрессии, которую использует Дерек, но великолепный сухой юмор лучше. – Как насчет того, чтобы пока что пощадить меня? По крайней мере, пока мы не поможем тебе с этой течкой?  
Дерек очухался. Он все еще застыл над Стайлзом, но он наклоняется все ближе. Стайлз больше всего хочет приподняться и поцеловать его, но Дерек дрожит и все еще сжимает руку Стайлза.

Дав Дереку больше минуты, Стайлз спрашивает. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог? Я могу остаться на этом месте. Я буду руководить процессом. Убедись, что паровозик зайдет в туннель... Просто опустись и позволь гравитации проделать всю работу за нас, хорошо?

Дерек кивает, решительно сжимая челюсть. Стайлз подносит из соединенные руки к губам и оставляет поцелуй на ладони Дерека. Этого нет в инструкции, но это кажется правильным. – Это будет хорошо, - говорит он себе и Дереку. – Вот увидишь.  
Дерек изучает Стайлза, когда тот вытаскивает из кармана больничного халата презерватив и другой флакон. Дерек мокрый и по всему напряженному члену Стайлза стекает восхитительно пахнущая смазка, но лишнее скольжение никогда не причиняло вреда. 

Дерек всхлипывает, когда осторожно опускается. Это самая сексуальная вещь, которую Стайлзу когда-либо видел, но он не может не закрыть глаза от истинного удовольствия, пока Дерек садится на него. Такой тугой, гладкий, горячий. Удивленный экстаз и полное облегчение во взгляде Дерека уничтожают Стайлза. Он трахал другого омегу менее десяти часов назад, но в этом моменте он хочет остаться навсегда.

Обычно это вопрос для клинической проверки, но это первый раз за всю жизнь, когда Стайлз действительно отчаянно нуждается в ответе. Он должен знать, что он приносит удовольствие своему омеге, что он достаточно впечатлил своего омегу, чтобы удержать его. – Все хорошо? – спрашивает Стайлз. 

Дерек лихорадочно кивает. Он берет другую руку Стайлза и держит обе руки, чтобы уравновеситься, пока он прыгает на члене Стайлза. – Так хорошо, Стайлз, - задыхается Дерек. Он кусает губу, чтобы молчать. Это чертовски сексуально, но Стайлз не хочет сексуальности, если это значит, что Дерек будет сдерживать себя.

\- Эти комнаты звукоизолированы. Все хорошо, дай волю эмоциям. Никто не осудит тебя, если ты насладишься этим.

Дерек резко опускается вниз, издавая прерывистый крик.

\- Вот так, - наставляет Стайлз. – Еще! Все, что позволит тебе чувствовать себя хорошо.

Следующий стон Дерек был протяжным, но все еще робким.

Решив выжать из него больше удовольствия, Стайлз подкидывает бедра, чтобы встретить толчки Дерека. Это легкое движение - не слишком быстрое, устойчивое - не как со многими пациентами Стайлза. Они двигаются вместе без навязывания темпа со стороны Стайлза. Несмотря на шаткое начало, Стайлз знает, что эта течка будет настоящим удовольствием. За течку с этим омегой Стайлз заплатил бы сам, а не наоборот.

К радости Стайлза, короткие вскрики Дерека становятся громче, поскольку их темп неизбежно растет. Стайлз увеличивается в Дереке, пытаясь зайти в готовое к зачатию тело омеги настолько глубоко, насколько он может, чтобы заставить Дерека понести от него даже в аду!

\- Так хорошо, - стонет Дерек. – Я забыл... Стайлз, твой член так хорошо чувствуется внутри. Так наполняет...

\- Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Дерек, - задыхается Стайлз. Их руки все еще сжаты, но Стайлз хочет схватить Дерека за бедра, чтобы зайти еще глубже. Он хочет крепко держать Дерека, пока не оставит синяки, целовать его, пока они оба не задохнуться. Он хочет, блядь, овладеть им и неустанно брать, и излиться в него, наполнив Дерека своим семенем, и защищать ото всех. Его узел увеличивается. Чтобы сдержаться, он должен вспомнить, как случайно включил видео рождения Скотта.

\- Повяжи меня, - без подсказки всхлипывает Дерек. – Пожалуйста, Стайлз, повяжи меня узлом.

Стайлзу не нужно повторять дважды. Они кончают вместе. Руки Стайлза запутались в волосах Дерека и они делят дыхание, когда глотают воздух после разрядки. Стайлз всхлипывает, когда Дерек сжимается вокруг него. Стайлз так тяжело дышит, что опасается просто задохнуться.

Дерек падает на него сверху, неуклюже поглаживая. – Так хорошо, Стайлз, - бормочет он. Стайлз не уверен, понимает ли Дерек, что говорит это вслух. – Ты отлично справился. – Их совместный аромат превосходен. Это запах, который Стайлз никогда не ощущал прежде. Он... как очаг, дом и само совершенство.

Дерек издает удовлетворенный вздох, прижимая подбородок к груди Стайлза и тянет альфу в объятия. – Не уходи, - умоляет он в разрез своим же строгим правилам, которые установил несколько минут назад. – Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня.

\- Если ты не заметил, Дерек, мы повязаны. Так что я никуда не собираюсь.

\- Хорошо, - Дерек хмыкает и целует его. Стайл просто принимает это, потому что кто он такой, чтобы отказываться, когда такой красивый мужчина как Дерек, хочет его поцеловать? Поцелуи Дерека сладкие и удивительно душевные, учитывая его хмурую сдержанность.

Стайлз все еще пребывает в раздумьях, когда Дерек смещается на нем, чтобы обнять крепче. Движение выжимает из альфы еще больше спермы. Стайлз не думает, что когда-либо от кончал так много. Удивительно, что после трехдневного траха в его баке еще что-то осталось. Дерек высасывает все, до последней капли.

Правило об отсутствии лишних прикосновений летит к черту. В течение следующих трех дней Стайлз и Дерек не могут друг без друга. Дерек даже втягивает Стайлза в пещеру и заставляет его спать около стенки. Обычно это позиция омеги, но Стайлз не возражает. Он жалеет только о том, что нет настоящей кровати, чтобы положить Дерека в гору подушек и придерживать его, пока не спадет узел.

Дереку нравится быть сверху, но и это правило он скоро меняет. Стайлз прижимает его к одному из стволов деревьев и трахает его так жестко, как может, прежде чем течка пройдет и он ослабнет. Они трахаются в ванной, Дерек на коленях Стайлза. Они лежат на боку в пещере и медленно двигаются вместе. Дерек даже раздвигает ноги и позволяет Стайлзу трахнуть его на поддельном поле. Царапины на спине Стайлза соответствуют следам, оставленным пальцами Дерека в траве.

Они разговаривают как между сеансами, так и после того, как на третий день течка Дерека начинает затухать. Омега отказывается разделяться со Стайлзом, даже если он должен заплатить еще за половину дня лечения. Стайлзу раньше никогда не удавалось добиться уединения, чтобы обнимать омегу и водить носом по его затылку. Приятно очерчивать рисунок татуировки Дерека и жаловаться на листья, застрявшие в его заднице, а не прихрамывать домой в его дерьмовую маленькую квартиру и переживать альфа-отходняк.

Даже при том, что они говорят часами, разговоры не имеют какую-то серьезную тему. В ближайшее время Дерек не собирается говорить о том, что с ним произошло, и Стайлз слишком хорош в поддержании профессиональной дистанции, чтобы понять, что это личное. Ну, он излагает свое мнение о Питере Джексоне, снимающем три фильма по практически детской книге. Кроме того, он рассказывает Дереку длинную, запутанную историю о том, почему он не заслужил наказания за то, что в школе в течение недели разговаривал как Йода.

В свою очередь Дерек не говорит слишком много, кроме утверждения, что фильм Новая Зеландия менее потрясающий, чем Властелин Колец, и похоже, что его когда-то задерживали из-за хмурости (совсем не удивительно) и что он прошел через свою собственную фазу Джабба Хатта.

В конце третьего дня Стайлз нарушает свои правила и целует Дерека на прощание. Поцелуи во время сильной течки инстинктивны, даже клинически рекомендованы, но прощальные поцелуи не для двух незнакомцев, разделяющих момент. Они для двух людей, которые отчаянно хотят снова увидеться.

Стайлз думал, что дополнительное время с Дереком успокоит его альфа-инстинкты, но от мысли об уходе Дерека его живот скручивает от страха. Он не может представить муку тех нескольких дней, которые пройдут до опросного сеанса Дерека. Он знает, что это необходимо. Дерек – клиент, а не любовник, но альфа внутри Стайлза, блять, не знает этого!

После последнего поцелуя Стайлз оставляет Дерека в зоне стабилизации пациента и тащится в раздевалку. Он чувствует, что для сна ему нужна целая неделя, но он полностью насытился. Он не может тащить свое усталое тело домой. В конце концов, Дитон должен ему витаминный укол, капельницу от обезвоживания и поездку домой.

Стайлз спит почти день, и, просыпаясь, тут же касается себя в поисках аромата, настолько сладкого, что он кажется сном...


	3. Глава 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аннотация:  
> Стайлз созванивается по скайпу со Скоттом - своим самым лучшим бро

\- Чувак, прости, что пропустил наше вчерашнее Скайп-свидание, - ворчит Стайлз. Он по-прежнему неуклюж и дезориентирован, но не настолько, чтобы игнорировать двадцать смс и пять голосовых сообщений от Скотта. С тех пор, как он сделал Эллисон предложение, Скотт все больше и больше сходил с ума от планирования свадьбы. Он даже, кажется, забыл, что трехдневное отсутствие совсем не редкость в работе Стайлза. 

\- Я должен был выбрать цветовую гамму, - скулит Скотт. – Будто я что-то в этом понимаю! Почему Эллисон просто не может выбрать то, что она хочет?

\- Потому что ты омега, - напоминает Стайлз. – Несмотря на то, что она удивительно прогрессивна, учитывая ее воспитание, Эллисон не собирается наступать тебе на пятки, когда дело касается вашего особенного дня. 

\- Это не наступление на мои пятки! Ох! То есть, я хочу, чтобы она наступила на них! Меня это действительно не волнует.

\- Вот почему вы тратите Бог знает сколько на свадебного планировщика. - Стайлз думает, что они за одну свадьбу платят парню больше, чем Стайлз зарабатывает за полгода. 

\- Да, и он совершенно бесполезен. Он заботится обо всех приготовлениях, но приготовления это не сложно! Это выбор, от которого мне нужно избавиться. Все, что он делает, это требует, чтобы я делал большую их часть! Я не знаю разницы между сливками и шампанским! Я даже не знал, что это цвета... Я думал, мы говорим о напитках! 

\- Если ты не знаешь, то выбери что-то наугад. Если Эллисон это не понравится, то ты знаешь, она скажет об этом.

\- Ты прав. Просто все эти свадебные штучки больше для семьи и бизнеса Эллисон, чем для меня. Если бы это был мой выбор, это был бы милый междусобойчик в лесу, в кругу семьи и друзей. Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне здраво мыслить.

\- Определенно. Я буду как твой свадебный Йода! Твоим свадебным Йодой буду я.

\- Что?

\- Ты до сих пор не посмотрел «Звездные войны»?

\- Есть ли там свадьба?

\- Господи, Скотт, как ты до сих остаешься моим лучшим другом?

\- Чувак, мы теперь братья. Я могу не смотреть «Звездные войны» столько, сколько хочу, и ты не сможешь избавиться от меня. 

Они немного молчат, чтобы осмыслить, насколько это потрясающе. Их родители были женаты уже в течение четырех лет и этот факт до сих пор заставляет сердце Стайлза пропускать удар от осознания, что Скотт – семья. Ну, он всегда был родным, но теперь у них есть подтверждение на бумаге. 

\- Эй, а где ты был? – продолжил Скотт. Стайлз слышит, как он играет с чем-то на заднем плане. – Я оставил тебе непристойное количество сообщений.

\- Я был занят, трахая буквально самого горячего парня, которого когда-либо видел. Я имею в виду, не могу даже представить, чтобы кто-то вроде него нуждался в платном сексе. Клянусь Богом, если сумасшедший ученый захочет сделать оружие привлекательным, его злое создание будет выглядеть, как этот парень.

\- Разве ты не должен держать данные своего клиента, типа, конфиденциально? – Скотт иногда такой пай-мальчик. Он просто живет, чтобы гасить своими маленькими капельками-правилами потрясающе-саркастические выступления Стайлза.

\- Я не нарушаю закон о медстраховании, сказав тебе, что мой новый клиент чрезвычайно привлекателен. Я даже не собираюсь говорить тебе, как он выглядит. Это может взорвать твой мозг!

\- Я думаю, ты преувеличиваешь. – Конечно, Стайлз преувеличивает. Это то, что он делает. Скотт уже должен это знать.

\- Серьезно, я неее преувеличиваю. Обещаю тебе, Скотт. Вот это нарушение конфиденциальности: если ты идешь по улице и видишь омегу настолько привлекательного, что тебе хочется блевать, то мне хочется трахнуть этого парня!

\- Эллисон настолько привлекательна, что мне хочется блевать, - сразу говорит Скотт, который увяз так, что не мог думать даже об актуарных расчетах*, не связывая их с Эллисон. Стайлз просто надеется, что Скотт никогда не скажет ей, что она достойна рвоты! Если знать Скотта, он явно подумает, что это романтично!

\- Эллисон симпатичная и у нее отличная фигура, и объективно она очень привлекательная. – говорит Стайлз, признавая, что, в плане сексуальности альфы, Эллисон его уделает. Черт, Стайлз встал бы в очередь на свидание с ней, если бы Скотт не добрался первым. Скотти хорошо себя зарекомендовал. – Эллисон отличная девушка, но этот парень просто горяч.

\- Эллисон...

\- Знаешь, что? Забудь об этом. У меня есть интересные истории о работе, но все это сводится к Эллисон! Эллисон, Эллисон, Эллисон... – Стайлз пытается не обидеться – на самом деле пытается – но сложно слышать Скотта, рассказывающего о маленьких трещинках в его отличной, как с картинки, идеальной жизни. Скотт может жаловаться только, когда узнает, каково это - вернуться домой в пустую квартиру после трехдневного бессмысленного секса. Эллисон делает Скотту потрясающий массаж спины, а у Стайлза даже нет кошки, которую волновало бы, жив он или нет!

\- Прости, - отвечает Скотт и звучит таким далеким, будто находится на другой планете. – Просто из-за планирования свадьбы, учебы и всего происходящего я... я завидую тебе. Ты зарабатываешь на жизнь сексом. Видимо, с очень горячими парнями.

Стайлз закатывает глаза, хотя Скотт и не увидит это. – Во-первых, свадьба в следующем году. Во-вторых, все, что тебе нужно, это чтобы Эллисон сказала «Я согласна». На все остальное тебе наплевать и ты это знаешь! И, наконец, нечему завидовать. Ты вот-вот женишься и станешь доктором, а мне двадцать пять, я не женат, и зарабатываю тем, что продаю свое тело.

\- Стайлз, - голос Скотта медленный, успокаивающий, лишенный всего обычного стёба. – Тебя это действительно беспокоит? Я думал, что ты этого хочешь.

\- Это так. Я люблю свою работу. Я могу помогать людям. Своим членом... Как это не любить? – Стайлз знает, что его протесты звучат пусто и неискренне, но Скотт достаточно хороший друг, чтобы не говорить ему об этом. 

\- У тебя есть работа, которую ты любишь, но это не все, что есть у тебя в жизни, - указывает Скотт. Что за проницательный засранец!

\- Ты прав. Думаю, этот клиент...

\- Горячий, - перебивает Скотт, все еще шутя.

\- Да, горячий, - утверждает Стайлз, немного серьезнее, чем хотел. – Он заставляет меня задуматься. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как я занимался сексом с кем-то, чья страховая компания не платила мне. Я не возражаю, это работа. В некоторые дни мне это даже нравится. Но я не могу не задаваться вопросом: не пропускаю ли я секс без врачебного халата или даже, если не родственную душу, но и просто свидание?.. Обычно мои пациенты – это люди, которые не привлекли бы меня вне клиники, но, если бы я встретил этого парня в повседневности, я мог бы встречаться с ним. Я имею в виду, что он чертовски привлекателен, не говоря уже о том, что он умен, интересен, даже хорош в своей хмуром, обиженном виде. Но вместо того, чтобы столкнуться с ним в кафе или даже в интернете, как нормальный человек, я трахал его во время течки, прежде, чем мы даже пожали руки... Как только он пройдет опросную консультацию, я, возможно, больше никогда его не увижу. Это пиздец, когда я думаю об этом! 

\- Вау, тебе действительно нравится этот парень, да? Подожди, я думал, ты гей!

\- Что? – Стайлз закатывает глаза, хотя и знает, что Скотт не увидит. Он очень хочет, чтобы Скотт был рядом, а не на побережье. – Эй, гений, я зарабатываю на жизнь сексом с омегами. Что говорит тебе о том, что это по гейски? Я бисексуален, что очень гомо-романтично! Но, честно говоря, только потому, что 95% людей, которых я когда-либо привлекал, были альфами, нельзя думать, что я не откажусь от альф в пользу правильного омеги! 

\- И этот парень – правильный омега? Ты должен пойти на это, брат!

\- Пфф. Он покупатель. И, очевидно, что не на рынке!

\- Но если бы он был...

\- Если бы он был, у него все равно было бы больше проблем, чем Спортс Иллюстрейтед. Не говоря уже о том, что он далеко не в моей лиге! И это заставляет просто зарыдать! Он больше всех напоминает мне человека, с которым я хотел бы заниматься сексом, если бы не горел на работе, повязывая омег! Джексон уже беременный свои первенцем от Дэнни. Эрика и Бойд женаты. Вы с Эллисон не отстаете. А Лидия и Кора ждут только потому, что Лидия хочет увидеть, какую роскошную вы сыграете свадьбу, чтобы потом утроить расходы на свою. Я единственный в нашей компании, кто все еще не женат! 

\- Да, но ты даже не уверен, хочешь ли ты брак и детей.

Стайлз вздыхает, думая о том, как отчаянно он хотел накачать Дерека своим семенем. В сцепке он часами поглаживал живот Дерека, будто сперма могла просочиться сквозь презерватив прямо туда. – Я думаю, что мои биологически часы наконец-то начали тикать, чувак. Реальный вопрос: какой омега будет мириться с альфой, который помогает другим омегам провести течку? 

\- Бойд позволяет Эрике заниматься этим, - замечает Скотт.

\- Бойд тоже альфа. Это другое дело.

\- В чем отличие? – спрашивает Скотт. – Разве не ты задвигал о представителях других сексуальных меньшинств, гей-связях и гендерном равенстве? 

\- Только то, что гомосексуалисты имеют «ту же любовь», по крайней мере, согласно Макклемору, не означает, что у них одинаковые химические реакции. Правило терапии течек 101: не допускается связывание феромонами! Ты учишься на гинеколога. Ты должен знать так же хорошо, как и я - если у меня появится омега, я потеряю работу! 

\- Эм... – начинает Скотт, но у Стайлза не хватает терпения, чтобы услышать, как Скотт защищает выбор своей карьеры. – Кроме того, я не думаю, что даже Бойд, святой покровитель полигамии, которая присутствует в нашей работе, сможет выдержать образ жизни своей жены, когда у них появится семья.

\- Окей. Тогда найди другую работу на неполный рабочий день, чтобы у тебя был другой заработок вне вязок! У тебя каждый месяц много выходных. Используй их! 

\- Чувак, я же уже объяснял. То, что я не учусь в медицинской школе как ты, не значит, что я не занят. Я работаю на течках 15 дней в месяц. Добавь сюда дни восстановления, новых клиентов, отчеты, бумажную волокиту, аттестацию, частные консультации, проведение семинаров и совещаний для персонала... у меня не так много свободного времени!

\- Тогда сократи дни для течек. Я читал в интернете, что 1500 $ в день – это текущая ставка терапии течки. Ты можешь работать всего лишь три дня, чтобы обеспечить себя на месяц!

\- Да, за исключением того, что эти деньги также идут на врачей, персонал, лицензирование, страхование от халатности и долбаных акционеров.

\- У вас сейчас большая клиентская база. Можно же выбрать кого-то для частного лечения? Эллисон сказала, что многие из вас так делают.

Стайлз вздыхает. Скотт просто не понимает. – Есть причина, по которой мы проводим такую строгую отчетность, Скотт. Иначе это просто проституция. И даже, если бы я хотел иметь личных клиентов, почти все они – страховые случаи. Если это не лицензированная практика помощи с течкой, страховка ее не покрывает и мои клиенты не могут позволить себе платить из своего кармана.

\- Должно быть что-то...

\- Все в порядке, Скотт, - заканчивает Стайлз.

Он знает, что его жизнь отстой и чем-то придется жертвовать, но он не может больше слушать советы Скотта. Скотт, возможно, в один прекрасный день захочет быть гинекологом, он уже интерн в клинике. Но это не значит, что он ничего не знает о том, что действительно влечет за собой терапия с точки зрения альфы. Они с Эллисон вместе с пятнадцати лет и, хоть она после колледжа и работала неполный день на терапии течек, Скотт закрыл на это глаза. Тогда Стайлз позволил ему это. Теперь же Стайлз чувствует досаду, что Скотт не ценит дело, которое в основном и является жизнью Стайлза с тех пор, как он переехал. 

\- Это не нормально, Стайлз. Ты...

Стайлз срывается. - Я что-нибудь придумаю!

\- Хорошо, если ты уверен. – Скотт не кажется убежденным. – Итак, Эллисон хочет, чтобы я надел на свадьбу белое платье.

\- Что? Она сумасшедшая? Она же видела, как ты ешь, правильно? – Намного проще вернуться к их легкому, игривому стёбу. Не очень успокаивает, но проще.

\- Я тоже самое сказал! А потом ее глаза сверкнули, как будто она может просто запретить мне есть на собственной свадьбе!

Стайлз так сильно смеется над возмущенным тоном Скотта, что на некоторое время почти забывает об унылости своей жизни.


	4. Глава 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз и Дерек обсуждают план лечения и продвигаются дальше.

\- Айзек должен был отправить тебе по электронке опрос и ссылку с обзором на терапевта AAAHT, - говорит Стайлз Дереку. Он старается придерживаться знакомого сценария, но это почти невозможно, когда напротив него сидит Дерек всей своей красе. Он одет в костюм, хорошо скроенный, чтобы показать узкую талию, но с воротником в стиле альфы. Стайлз должен опустить взгляд на график, чтобы не отвлекаться. – Эти опросные сеансы являются частью омега-ориентированного подхода к планированию течки. Мы обсудим, что сработало, а что - нет, что ты _хотел бы_ сделать в следующий раз, если этот следующий раз будет, и так далее... 

Дерек смотрит серьезным, созерцательным взглядом, как будто следующие слова, которые вырвутся из его рта, будут смертным приговором. Конечно, Дерек не собирается делать что-то добровольно. Какую бы близость они не разделяли после течки, она испарилась, когда они снова стали пациентом и терапевтом.

\- Поговори со мной, Дерек. Я уверяю, что я резина, ты - клей. Забей на это... я просто резина. Ты можешь быть липким или нет, как хочешь. Дело в том, что даже отрицательный ответ просто отскочит от меня. Я слышал их достаточно. Важно то, что мы решаем все проблемы с этой течкой, и находим способ сделать ее более легкой для тебя, даже если это подразумевает смену терапевта. – Стайлз надеялся, что Дерек не захочет никого другого. Он гордится тем фактом, что смог доставить Дереку удовольствие, несмотря на его явное первоначальное нежелание. И, если он будет честным, он воспользуется шансом снова заняться сексом с Дереком.

\- Я не хочу другого терапевта, - проговаривает Дерек.

Стайлз знает, что улыбается как придурок, но это больше, чем просто профессиональная гордость. Альфа в нем почти мурлычет.

\- Это хорошо. Я хотел сказать, что я рад. Я думал, что мы сработались, но никогда не знаешь наверняка. Конечно, желать в следующий раз того же альфу, не означает, что это был отличный опыт. Выбор правильного альфы – это всего лишь крошечная часть удачной течки. И ты пришел ко мне из-за проблем с идеей самой течки, поэтому, думаю, я должен спросить: как это было? То есть, ты, казалось, наслаждался, но... что я знаю? Я не...

\- Это было лучше, чем я думал, - заканчивает Дерека, наконец, сжалившись над ними обоими и обрывая лепет Стайлза. – Я думал... – он отводит взгляд. Стайлз хочет положить ладони ему на щеки и заставить посмотреть ему в глаза, чтобы Дерек сказал, каким хорошим альфой он был. – Я полагаю... я думал, что мне придется симулировать. Но, как только мы начали, все стало очень просто.

Стайлз кивает. Обычно он помогает пациентам, которые могут навредить себе, если будут следовать своим естественными инстинктам. Было здорово помочь Дереку использовать эти инстинкты, а не смягчать их. – Так, ты хорошо провел время?

Дерек смотрит на колени, как будто на ткани штанов написаны ответы. – Все было настолько хорошо, что я и мечтать не мог. 

\- Что я могу сделать, чтобы твой следующий опыт был еще лучше? Может, сменим локацию?

Дерек слегка усмехнулся, несомненно, вспомнив жалобы Стайлза о том, что веточки кололи его яйца. – Думаю, преимуществом будет наличие кровати.

\- Но?

\- Но я посмотрел фотографии. Во всех остальных ваших люксах есть сдерживающие  
устройства?

Стайлз сначала запутался, но потом понял, о чем говорит Дерек. – О, я понимаю, что ты мог подумать, однако эти устройства не обязательны. Многие их них – вспомогательные технологии для пациентов с уменьшенной мобильностью, чтобы сдерживать их или же использовать для их защиты. Ничто не должно удерживать пациента против его воли. Поскольку, совершенно очевидно, что тебе это не нужно, мы можем просто забронировать для тебя один из свободных люксов, которые мы используем для течек.

\- Ты уверен, что он будет свободен? Моя течка еще не нормализовалась.

\- У нас большая клиника. Если тебе станет совсем плохо и ты позвонишь, мы сможем разместить тебя. Теперь следующий вопрос: как насчет моего поведения во время течки? Я понимаю, что мы не следовали твоим правилам, но я брал пример с тебя. Если хочешь, мы можем сделать более строгий план течки, или более строгие правила, или же расписать все поминутно.

Дерек решительно мотает головой. – Нет. Я доволен тем, что мы делали. Теперь я тебе доверяю. С тобой это не должно быть проблемой.

Стайлз улыбается. Большинство его пациентов любят его. Многие из них запрашивают его, но приятно, что кто-то с таким количеством проблем с доверием, оценил его по достоинству. Кроме того, частичка его жаждет одобрения _Дерека_ , потому что ему действительно нравится Дерек. Его жизнь была бы менее пустой, если бы больше людей, которых он искренне любит, любили его в ответ. 

\- Это потрясающе, Дерек! То есть, это будет потрясающе, клинически. Омеги испытывают меньше осложнений во время течки с партнером, которому они доверяют.

\- Я доверяю тебе, но я ничего не знаю о другом терапевте.

Стайлз вздрагивает. Многие пациенты сначала хотят придерживаться своего первого терапевта, что вызывает накладки в планировании. Всегда нужно убеждать, что пациенту будет комфортно с любым дежурным врачом. – Об этом. Если мы не вызовем твою течку, я не могу гарантировать свою доступность. – Он _хочет_ продолжать лечение Дерека, но он знает свой график работы. – Все наши старшие терапевты столь же квалифицированы и профессиональны, как и я, если не лучше. Ты будешь в хороших руках с любым из них. Поверь мне, ты можешь им доверять.

\- Тогда мы можем вызвать течку, - настаивает Дерек. Стайлз помнит, как несколько дней назад омегу напугала эта идея. Независимо от того, насколько хороша их сексуальная химия, Стайлз не может рекомендовать Дереку стимулирование только для того, чтобы оказаться с ним в паре.

\- Это твой выбор и, как профессионал, я облегчу его. Но как человек, который симпатизирует и действительно заботится о тебе, я не могу рекомендовать это. Это больно. Ты будешь, как в тумане. И если мы ошибемся с дозировкой гормонов, ты можешь даже и не вспомнить о своей течке. 

\- Я знаю, - шепчет Дерек.

Конечно, думает Стайлз. Конечно, чтобы ни случилось с Дереком, это связано с наркотической течкой, и все закончилось более чем дерьмово.

\- Ну, тогда ты знаешь, что секс с кем-то чуть менее потрясающим, чем я, это небольшая цена. По факту, если смотреть в твою карту, то одна из целей лечения - нормализация цикла. Стимулирование течки только испортит все.

\- Во время течки я хочу быть с тобой, - для Стайлза это казалось странным, он думал, что Дерек может казаться как робким, так и тем, кто привык добиваться своего.

\- Прости, приятель, я полностью согласен с этим, но у меня есть другие пациенты, которых я должен принять. Я не могу просто сидеть и ждать твоего звонка. Правила клиники.

\- Тогда позволь мне забронировать все твои дни, пока мой цикл не нормализуется.

\- Ты знаешь, что цена 1500$ в день, в месяце пятнадцать смен, но не известно, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы упорядочить твой цикл.

\- Моя семья владеет компанией из списка Fortune 1000*, - спокойно говорит Дерек. – Это не будет проблемой. Если хочешь, могу нанять тебя лично. Может быть, на короткий срок. Скажем, 10000$ в месяц, плюс бонус 2000$ за каждый фактический день течки.

Стайлз глотает слюну. Это большие деньги. Именно те деньги, которые ему нужны для перехода на другую работу. Черт, он мог бы накопить достаточный стартовый капитал, чтобы заплатить лицензионные и страховые взносы за его собственную компанию. Стайлзу никогда не нравилась бизнес-модель клиники: высокие доходы от застрахованных пациентов, проводящих внутреннюю терапию. Стайлз скорее научит клиентов навыкам освобождения от медицинской системы.

На деньги Дерека он может открыть клинику, которая сфокусируется на обучении добровольных партнеров по течке. Он мог продавать и устанавливать специальное оборудование для домашнего использования, и посылать консультантов для контроля течек. Таким образом, ему редко придется обслуживать пациентов. 

Проблема в том, что ему придется какое-то время работать на Дерека, прежде чем он сможет заработать достаточную сумму. Нормализация цикла непредсказуема. Есть шанс, что Дерек быстро нормализуется и оставит Стайлза без работы. Нет никакой гарантии, что клиника возьмет его обратно. 

\- А как только твой цикл нормализуется?.. – спрашивает Стайлз, потому что, если Дерек хотел Стайлза просто для своей течки каждый цикл, этого может быть достаточно, чтобы заработать на жизнь.

\- У меня будет овариэктомия, - отвечает Дерек, как будто он обсуждает погоду, а не удаление яичников.

\- О, - говорит Стайлз. Потому что, вау... Для мечты Стайлза о продолжении работы на стороне это серьезно. Мало того, это означает не только отсутствие течки, но и раннюю менопаузу, остеопороз, повышенную смертность, более высокие шансы на психические расстройства. Дереку всего лишь тридцать два года. Стайлз просматривает карту, но в его медицинской форме есть целая куча «но». – Может ли быть такое, что мы не получили полную копию твоих медицинских записей? Иногда в сложных случаях у твоего врача нет всего. У тебя есть личный онколог?

\- У меня нет рака, - отвечает Дерек, - это плановая операция.

Подписаться на все эти побочные эффекты без риска рака является просто безумием, и Стайлз обеспокоен этим. Но опять же, «здравомыслие», вероятно, подталкивает его к Дереку, учитывая все обстоятельства. – Если не возражаешь, я спрошу, почему ты выбрал это?

\- Я _возражаю_ , - Дерек нахмурился и спрятался глубже в диван.

\- Достаточно справедливо. Но если есть медицинская причина, мы должны ее знать. Я должен спросить доктора Дитона, есть ли что-то, что нам нужно для координирования овариэктомии во время твоей течки. На самом деле, я не уверен, что отказ от подавляющих препаратов – то, что рекомендуют врачи. 

Дерек вздыхает, явно не желая делиться какой-либо информацией. – Это не для меня. Это для моей сестры.

\- Что?

\- Она лесбиянка и Альфа. Я единственный выживший омега в семье. Она хочет, чтобы я перед процедурой заморозил несколько яйцеклеток, на случай, если она или ее партнер захотят использовать их в будущем.

\- И ты должен перестать принимать подавители и нормализовать свой цикл прежде, чем сможешь принимать препараты для ЭКО. Ясно. Знаешь, это именно та медицинская информация, которую мы, как учреждение, оказывающее тебе _медицинские_ услуги, должны знать. 

Дерек ворчит, хотя, очевидно, знает, что он должен был сказать это Дитону во время медицинского обследования. 

\- Теперь, когда я знаю, что нормализация цикла является твоим приоритетом, есть несколько вещей, которые я могу порекомендовать, чтобы ускорить процесс.

Дерек наклоняется вперед, теперь он выглядит более заинтересованным и не испытывает неловкость. – Правда?

\- Течка омеги нормализуется быстрее при наличии пары. То, что займет по крайней мере год при нормальной клинической процедуре, может занять несколько месяцев, если ты найдешь себе партнера.

Дерек хмурится.

\- Как я понимаю, ты не заинтересован в этом. Все нормально. Это будет стоить тебе денег, но так как ты уже дал понять, что деньги не проблема, не будет проблемой подделать связь. Для биологических целей.

\- Что это значит?

\- Чтобы сделать минимум, тебе придется использовать одного и того же альфу для всех своих течек, окружить себя его запахом, видеть его на регулярной основе... ты понял мою мысль. Это не должно быть слишком сложно. То есть, ты можешь заставить его надеть твою одежду и спать на грязных простынях, чтобы получить больше запаха. 

Дерек кивает.

\- Эти вещи могут или не могут образовать моногамию. Если тебе нужна гарантия, эксперты сошлись во мнении, что ты должен трахнуть парня вне течки, предпочтительно без презерватива. – Стайлз пытается не думать о том, как хорошо было бы сделать все это с Дереком. Черт, это не разминка, так как он уже заполучил мяч. Это просто риск для Стайлза, в зависимости от того, сколько времени потребуется для того, чтобы нормализовать цикл Дерека. 

Дерек выглядит обеспокоенным, но просит Стайлза продолжить.

\- Я понимаю, что это пугает тебя, Дерек, но тестирование очень надежно, особенно если у партнеров нет истории незащищенного секса.

\- Это прекрасно. Что еще?

\- Есть также ложный брачный укус, который можно сделать в присутствии врача. Это ужасно неловко, но вперед профессионализм, ура!

\- Ты делал это раньше? – возмущенно спрашивает Дерек.

\- Не лично, - отвечает Стайлз. – Клиника предлагает услугу, но никогда не позволяет никому из старших сотрудников это делать. Все это имитирует связь с альфой. Это вызывает слияние феромонов, которые помогают обслуживать омег в течку. Клиника не может списать одного из своих старших терапевтов на пять месяцев только для одного клиента. 

\- 120 000$, - говорит Дерек.

\- Что?

\- Я заплачу тебе 120 000$ за имитацию нашей связи. Это должно покрыть твои расходы и хватит на жизнь, если клиника не возьмет тебя потом обратно.

\- Господи, Дерек. Это огромные деньги, - Стайлз сглатывает слюну. – Ты уверен, что не хочешь просто завести парня? Я имею в виду, посмотри на себя. Тебе придется рыскать по земле, чтобы найти альфу, который не будет готов сделать все это для тебя совершенно бесплатно.

Дерек качает головой, беря руки Стайлза в свои. – Нет. Мне не нужен парень. Я хочу тебя.

Стайлз все еще не чувствует себя правым, принимая столько денег за то, что он охотно дал бы Дереку, если бы они встречались. Но если Дерек сможет заплатить, его деньги пойдут на помощь Стайлзу и многим его клиентам в достижении их мечты. – Окей, - он протягивает руку, чтобы пожать ее.

\- Прекрасно. Тогда мой адвокат свяжется с тобой.

Три дня спустя Стайлз встретился с ним. И он совсем не наслаждался жутким, спокойным присутствием Марин Моррелл. По словам Моррелл, Дерек предпочитает сохранять анонимность (хотя она, по-видимому, досконально проверила Стайлза).

Вопреки всему, план работает в пользу Стайлза. Он будет жить в охраняемой квартире, принадлежащей компании Дерека, в течение года, даже если его услуги больше не потребуются. Дерек будет приходить как минимум пять дней в неделю примерно на три часа, а Стайлз будет оставлять свой запах на его одежде и простынях. Они буду заниматься сексом, по крайней мере, один раз в неделю и Стайлз будет на телефоне во время всех течек Дерека. 

Стайлз будет как сожитель или современный секс-раб, но он не может спорить с главными требованиями. Ему даже не придется платить за квартиру или продукты, что означает почти чистую прибыль. Все, что ему нужно делать - быть доступным для объятий в редкие встречи с Дереком. И время от времени заниматься потрясающим сексом. Ведь это легко?.. 

***

Дерек появляется на следующий день после того, как кучка безымянных головорезов перемещает весь хлам Стайлза в просторный лофт в центре города. Это место почти в четыре раза больше тесной студии Стайлза в Окленде. Ни одна вещь, которая есть у Стайлза, не выглядит достаточно красивой для мрачно современного пространства, поэтому все, кроме одежды и книг, в конечном итоге отправляется на склад. На самом деле сам Стайлз не соответствует месту своими футболкам с принтами, рваными джинсами и рубашками в клетку.

\- Тебе нравится? – спрашивает Дерек. Он на самом деле выглядит так, как будто хочет одобрения Стайлза, так что Стайлз не признает, что ему больше нравится его старая квартира. Он был дома в мешанине случайных плакатов, подержанной мебели и рождественских лампочек. У его дома был _характер_!

\- Кажется, что на этой кровати можно спать, как на куче ангельских крыльев, - говорит Стайлз. Он честно променял бы весь домашний комфорт в мире на этот удивительный матрас королевского размера и привилегию трахнуть Дерека на нем. – В смысле, она покрыта миллионом царапающихся подушек, но под ними лежит новая любовь моей жизни.

\- Я могу вернуть декоратора, если тебе не нравятся подушки, - отвечает Дерек. - Я думаю, они царапаются, потому что они переработаны. Мой декоратор специализируется на экологической мебели.

\- Чувак, я засуну их в шкаф, - пожимает плечами Стайлз, - никто не должен вызывать декоратора от моего имени. Это место лучше, чем любое, где я когда-либо жил и, вероятно, когда-либо буду жить. Не справедливо жаловаться. Хотя, эта кровать. Боже, эта кровать!

Дерек усмехается. – Дома у меня такой же матрас. Поскольку мне придется спать на нем, по крайней мере, во время течки, я подумал, что можно и раскошелиться. 

Стайлз даже не представляет, что значит мир «раскошелиться» для Дерека, но он принимает это. – Поверь мне, я очень благодарен. Не могу дождаться, чтобы сломать этого плохого мальчика. 

Дерек смущается. Он обхватывает руку Стайлза, когда тот протягивает ему ладонь. – Есть еще что-нибудь, что ты хочешь? Я видел, что у тебя есть Xbox. Я могу попросить их поставить еще и Playstation и Wii. И я не знал, хочешь ли ты готовить. Эйден получил базовые навыки, но дай мне знать, если тебе чего-то не хватает. - К ужасу Стайлза, Дерек почти лепечет.

\- Приятель, серьезно, ты сделал более, чем достаточно. Я не могу позволить себе привыкнуть к такому уровню жизни.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да, уверен. Я живу так, словно до сих пор учусь в колледже. И могу очень горячо доказать это!

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Дерек.

Затягивается неловкая тишина. Стайлз жаждет того, что было во время течки Дерека, когда они обнимались и говорили обо всем и ни о чем сразу.

\- Итак, я принес сюда кучу своих дисков. Поскольку я знаю, что ты фанат Звездных Войн, я подумал, мы могли бы посмотреть, как Империя наносит ответный удар. Ты понятия не имеешь, как я рад, что у меня есть друг, который не смотрит на меня, как тупой олень, когда я поднимаю энергию силы. 

\- Хорошо, - снова говорит Дерек. Он ссутулился и успокоился. 

Стайлз вздыхает. Может, он перешел черту. Дерек его босс, а не друг. – Послушай, Дерек, нам придется провести много времени вместе, если ты хочешь, чтобы все сработало. Теперь ты платишь мне, значит, если захочешь сидеть три часа в неловкой тишине, я это устрою. Ты сам принимаешь решения. Я просто подумал, раз уж ты фанат, может, захочешь посмотреть.

\- Ты не хочешь заниматься сексом?

Стайлз понимает свою ошибку: он не должен был шутить о том, чтобы сломать кровать. Дерек думает, что хочет заняться сексом прямо сейчас, и Дерек не готов к этому. Стайлз планировал уделить какое-то время смешению их запахов, но теперь он заставил Дерека слишком понервничать. 

\- Прости, детка, не сегодня. У меня болит голова, - Стайлз подмигивает. – Но серьезно, я читал о нормализации течки и ничто не говорит, что мы должны добраться до секса без течки прямо сейчас. Давай, чувак, расслабься, - умоляет Стайлз, когда падает обратно на изысканный кожаный диван. Он гладит пространство около себя, пока Дерек не садится рядом, жесткий, как доска. – Давай дадим себе выходной. Завтра мы можем разобраться в причинах секса. Я прям чувствую, как ты напряжен. Место непривычно тебе, так что мы просто сосредоточимся на отдыхе, чтобы ты освоился... Смешаем наши запахи.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Дерек, ни на толику не расслабившись.

\- Итак, Империя наносит ответный удар?

Дерек кивает.

Сначала это ужасно неловко. Дерек сидит в самом дальнем краю дивана с прямой спиной, руками упершись в колени. Но магия Звездных войн работает, потому что когда Стайлз кричит герою «Лукас, вы палите свой инцест!», Дерек смеется вместе с ним. Оказывается, они оба видели фильм раз сто, поэтому они говорят большую его часть. Стайлз может предложить беглый комментарий о чем угодно, а Дерек смехотворно обижается на любые из них и все пробелы в сюжете. – Давай, - жалуется он. – Как долго тысячелетний сокол должен был скрываться в этом астероидном поле, чтобы Люк стал Мастером Джедаем с Йодой? Разве они сейчас не голодают?

\- Да, - соглашается Стайлз. – Почему никто не пытался съесть Чубакку?

\- Это расизм. Почему Чубакка не пытался съесть принцессу?

Они оба хихикают и Стайлз прижимается к настоящей печи рядом с ним. В какой-то момент, даже не осознавав этого, Стайлз прижался к Дереку, обняв его.

После появление титров Стайлз совершенно не хотел двигаться. Грудь Дерека теплая и твердая, и ему приятно ощущать заботу и защиту. Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как все это было у Стайлза. Если честно, со времен Хизер у него не было никого, о ком он бы действительно заботился. Но потом пьяный водитель... Стайлз прижимается поближе к мягкому свитеру Дерека в попытке скрыть тот факт, что расплакался. Это было очень давно. Стайлз не должен переживать из-за этого.Слава Богу, Дерек, кажется, не замечает слез. Они сидят в тишине, пока не появляется финальный баннер Lucasfilm, и Стайлз не принимает сидячее положение.

\- Так что теперь? – спрашивает Дерек, смотря на Стайлза, будто обвиняет его в чем-то. Стайлз не уверен, на что с таким напряжением готов тратить три часа в день. 

\- Ну, мы отложили разговор о сексе, поэтому как насчет Call of Duty?

\- Я не знаю, как играть.

\- Я могу показать. Если хочешь.

Дерек возвращается к своему обычному невербальному состоянию, когда получает в руки джойстик. Стайлз практически мгновенно заскучал по его теплу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fortune 1000 — список самых крупных компаний США по версии американского журнала «Fortune». В список входят 1000 самых больших компаний США, ранжированных по уровню дохода. Список показывает наиболее крупных игроков, позволяет оценить тенденции рынка.


	5. Глава 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Аннотация:_  
>  Сталз и Дерек впервые занимаются сексом вне течки.

Они решили заняться сексом в субботу после обеда. Дерек обычно проводит субботнее утро в офисе, но в воскресенье он никогда не работает, поэтому у них обоих будет выходной. 

Дерек появляется на двадцать минут раньше того времени, которое отметил Эйден в онлайн календаре Стайлза. На нем тренировочные брюки, ковбойские сапоги, шоколадно-запятнанная толстовка Маршальской Школы Бизнеса и обычная шапка. 

\- Серьезно? – требует Стайлз. – Ты выглядишь как первокурсник, переживающий разрыв, и все еще намного привлекателен, чем 99% населения. Это вообще справедливо? 

Нервное напряжение Дерека перерастает в обезоруженную улыбку. – Думаю, ты прав.

\- Ох, ты можешь одеться, как мои бабушка с дедушкой, и я все еще буду в этом уверен. Это не значит, что из-за этого я не буду над тобой смеяться. Я здесь, чтобы заботиться о твоем теле, а не о твоем эго. Пойдем в дом. В холодильнике есть вино, полный альбом Марвина Гэя на Айподе и миска мороженного в холодильнике. Я готов к приятному роману. 

\- И за это я тебе плачу? – шутит Дерек.

Стайлз ведет Дерека через чердак и вокруг аккуратных разделителей к кровати (недавно очищенной от мусора Дорито). Дерек стоит так далеко, как только может, технически не покидая «спальню». Очевидно, что он не исполнил просьбу Стайлза постараться заранее расслабиться. А может, он буквально никогда не расслабляется. 

\- Хорошо, - говорит Стайлз, - ты похоже не спешишь пошалить. У нас есть несколько вариантов... Мы можем попытаться слегка тебя расслабить. Я могу сделать тебе массаж. Мы можем сделать несколько дыхательных упражнений. Ты можешь выпить немного вина или проглотить успокоительное, если оно у тебя есть. Или мы можем потусоваться, немного отвлечься, чтобы почувствовать себя более естественно. Или можем смириться с этой неловкостью и попытаться прорваться. Все зависит только от тебя. 

\- Прорваться, - ворчит Дерек. Что ничуть не удивляет Стайлза.

\- Хорошо, прорвемся через это. Мне придется настоять, чтобы ты расслабился. Я не хочу причинить тебе боль. Я полностью за безопасность. Это дело для лицензированных профессионалов, поэтому нет причин быть придурком.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты причинил мне боль, - говорит Дерек, но подразумевает «но я смирюсь, если ты должен это сделать».

\- Ну, крепкий орешек, я не причиню тебе боль. Условия предоставления услуг не подлежат обсуждению, ты должен повиноваться мне, иначе я потребую это. Теперь, будь так добр, разденься. 

Дерек смеется. Он не стесняется снимать одежду – еще один странный кусочек головоломки под названием Дерек. Стайлз соврал бы, если бы сказал, что он не очарован.

\- Ничего себе, просто для протокола, я в восторге от твоих кубиков. – Конечно, он не в первый раз видит Дерека голым. Но это было в разгар феромонового угара. Тело Стайлза было почти запрограммировано найти что-нибудь привлекательное. Недаром это называется «тепловой завесой». Без угара течки Дерек, конечно, выглядит еще лучше. Во время течки он был произведением искусства, расслабленным и потным, отчаянно нуждающимся в Стайлзе. Но теперь в нем есть что-то обезоруживающее. Он открыт и  
уязвим, залитый солнечным светом, и смотрит на Стайлза большими зелеными глазами.

Дерек пожимает плечами. 

\- Я работаю над собой. 

Стайлз на это только фыркает, ну, какой смысл скромничать, если ты так выглядишь? – Приляг рядом на минутку. – Стайлз плюхается на кровать и Дерек напряженно опускается рядом. – Итак, в любом случае, нам нужен план игры. Я не собираюсь лгать, лучший способ заставить тебя достаточно расслабиться для проникновения – прелюдия. Еще лучше - оргазм. Что касается меня, я хотел бы начать с того, чтобы попробовать тебя... немного подключая руки. Если хочешь, можешь быть сверху. Я чертовски хорош в римминге. Как ты к этому относишься? 

Дерек морщится. Было бы забавно, если бы кто-то еще выглядел таким кислым при обсуждении оргазма, но это не смешно. Стайлз держит смех при себе. 

\- Хорошо. Я пытаюсь быть участливым... Для случаев, когда кто-то пережил травму... - Дерек вздрагивает, но не выражает словами свой протест. – Если происходят выплаты от округа, страховой компании или по решению суда, то я получаю заключение терапевта о допуске пациента к лечению. Твой адвокат был непреклонен, сказав, что что такового я не получу. Это нормально, но для нашей безопасности ты должен сказать мне, когда тебя что-то пугает или провоцирует. Мне нужно знать, когда тебе неприятно какое-то моё действие, потому что, если это что-то серьезное, то предпочтительнее было бы не заниматься сексом вообще. Итак, получение удовольствия: с чем проблемы? Поговори со мной!

Дерек тянет простыню на себя.  
– У меня нет никаких травм, связанных с получением удовольствия. Я, эм, я не ездил на чьем-либо лице, поэтому не думаю, что возможно иметь багаж, связанный с этой темой. 

\- Эй, у людей есть разные страхи! Это не должно быть точно такое же действие, которое нанесло тебе травму и впоследствии может вызывать плохие воспоминания. Чувствовать себя плохо - нормально! Даже шарахаться от Микки Мауса! Все в порядке. Здесь безопасное место.

\- Травма – не проблема.

Дерек компенсирует свою недосягаемую красоту и прекрасный сухой юмор абсолютной, совершенной необщительностью. Стайлзу интересно – не является ли Дерек попыткой Вселенной наказать его за переезд в город, работу практически сексуальным рабом и отказ от детей. – Хорошо. Если напоминающее травму удовольствие – не проблема, тогда что является проблемой? 

\- Это несправедливо.

\- Что не так? Думаешь, это проблема для меня? Потому что я в порядке, но было бы очень полезно, если бы ты рассказал мне об источнике проблемы.

\- Это не справедливо по отношению к тебе, - ворчит Дерек, натянув простыни на коленях и сжав их мертвой хваткой.

\- Несправедливо по отношению ко мне? Ты имеешь в виду, что я вылижу тебя?

Дерек кивает. Он смотрит на Стайлза сквозь ресницы и, кажется, что его пугает неофициальная терминология. Хорошо, думает Стайлз, пусть ему будет некомфортно. Дереку нужна помощь, но он изолирован своими деньгами, армией адвокатов и сестрой, которая, очевидно, дает ему возможность отказаться. Если он не увидит чертова психиатра, то Стайлз сделает все, что сможет, хотя психология никогда не была его сильной стороной. 

\- Хорошо, ты сильно заблуждаешься, дружище. Ты не прав. И по многим причинам.

Дерек скептически ворчит. Стайлз понимает, что Дерек любит, когда ему бросают вызов. Если он успешный бизнесмен, он привык к содержательной, аргументированной атмосфере. Только, когда дело доходит до его сексуальности, он привык отмалчиваться.

\- Не веришь мне? Хорошо. Я перечислю множество причин, по которым ты ошибаешься. Во-первых, ты платишь мне. Ты много мне платишь, чтобы я занимался с тобой сексом так, как тебе нужно. Ты платишь мне, значит ты - главный, а это в свою очередь значит, что, когда дело доходит до нашего секса, нет необходимости беспокоиться о честности. Деньги, которыми ты справедливо обмениваешься со мной - вот наша честность. Во-вторых, я здесь медицинский профессионал. Не причинить вреда и все такое... Я по роду профессии обязан не причинять тебе боль и, если я проникну в тебя, а ты будешь напряжен - тебе будет больно! Если у тебя действительно нет проблем с удовольствием, я лучше доведу тебя до оргазма, чем накачаю наркотиками. 

Дерек вздрагивает. Верно, он уже показал страх быть накачанным наркотиками. Стайлз составляет мысленную картину того, что могло случиться с Дереком, и эта картина ему совершенно не нравится.

\- Да, мы определенно не будем использовать наркотики. Что приводит меня к третьей причине. Когда дело доходит до нормализации течки, доказано, что оргазм омеги помогает ускорить процесс. Это означает, что с чисто терапевтической точки зрения будет лучше, если ты полюбишь себя. И, наконец, кто, черт возьми, сказал, что я не буду в восторге от траха, чтобы помочь тебе!

По правде говоря, доставлять удовольствие омеге – не для Стайлза. Иногда у него небольшая клаустрофобия – застрять между чьих-то бедер, где жарко, влажно и мускусно. Это объясняет тот факт, что в основном он гей и ограничивает свой секс с омегами одной лишь течкой. Он просто не практикует обычный секс с омегой. Но он смотрит на Дерека и думает, что никто никогда, вероятно, не заботился о нем так, как он этого заслуживает. Может быть, это немного непрофессионально, но Стайлз не хочет ничего, кроме как заставить его наслаждаться.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Дерек. Он отбрасывает простыню, добавляя драмы к своей обычной сварливости. – Давай сделаем это.

Стайлз усмехается, опускает голову и проводит языком длинную дорожку от ануса до кончика члена Дерека. Дерек издает задушенный крик и рефлекторно зарывается руками в волосы Стайлза. Черт возьми, да, думает Стайлз. Когда Стайлз начинает разрабатывать его языком, Дерек издает самые сладкие всхлипы, рот наполовину открыт, а глаза прикрыты. Его бедра беспокойно двигаются, а хватка на голове Стайлза смягчается, и Дерек тянет его волосы, когда Стилински раскрывает вход омеги. Черт, Дерек был совершенно точно создан для секса, и вопиющий позор, что то, что с ним случилось, помешало ему делать все это на постоянной основе. Если бы он был омегой Стайлза, он, наверняка, стонал бы так каждый божий день. 

Стайлз старается, кружа языком вокруг сморщенного колечка мышц Дерека, и облизывает ладонь, чтобы дразнить член Дерека. Он не припоминает, чтобы он работал без использования феромонов для течки, но эта практика всегда крутилась у него в голове. Его инстинкты требуют, чтобы он просто толкнул Дерека к изголовью кровати и вошел в него, но Стайлз знает лучше. Контроль, вот что нужно Дереку. Нет – это то, чего Дерек заслуживает. Это единственное, что Стайлз может сделать, это достойно его. 

\- Стайлз! – кричит Дерек. Его щеки раскраснелись, а глаза просто дикие, когда он выгнулся достаточно, чтобы посмотреть вниз на Стайлза. – Блять, я сейчас... Я сейчас кончу.

Стайлз кивает и проглатывает все. Руки в волосах больно сжимаются с правой стороны. К счастью для Дерека, Стайлз идеален в искусстве удерживать что-то в своей глотке. Ха, в одну скучную летнюю неделю, когда Скотт был в больнице из-за астмы, Стайлз для большего успеха тренировался на разных овощах фаллической формы!

\- Прости, - говорит Дерек, как только чуть восстановился, чтобы открыть глаза. Он неуклюже, почти невесомо гладит Стайлза по голове.

\- Приятель, тебе не за что извиняться. Крик оргазма был как нельзя кстати. Миссия выполнена! За это, определенно, можно поставить десять звезд.

\- Разве вкус не противный?

Стайлз фыркает. – Конечно, не лучший вкус в мире, но не так уж и плохо. Вот... хочешь попробовать? – Он тянет Дерека на себя и небрежно целует его, убедившись, что тот пробует вкус спермы на уголках его губ. 

Дерек отталкивает его, но улыбается и кайфует. Стайлз медленно тянется рукой, так, чтобы Дереку хватило времени угадать его намерение. Когда он трогает Дерека пальцами, тот горячий, влажный и открытый. Дерек стонет, но закрывает глаза. Он улыбается. 

\- Ты чувствительный? – спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек пожимает плечами. – Не очень.

\- Идеально, - Стайлз продолжает ласки, пока не находит простату, без промедления  
нажимая на нее. Дерек хнычет. – Ты разработан и готов идти дальше, приятель. Итак, какой план? Позы? Хочешь покататься, ковбой? Или мы чувствуем приближение послеоргазменной комы?

\- Она брала меня сзади... - бормочет Дерек. Его дыхание прерывается, когда Стайлз массирует простату. – Она хватала меня за подбородок и тянула к себе, чтобы я изогнулся для поцелуя.

\- Окей, - Стайлз не ожидал, что получит так много информации. Но он счастлив, что Дереку достаточно комфортно, чтобы открыться. Он хочет, чтобы Дерек чувствовал, что все под контролем. Он должен чувствовать, что может уйти в любой момент. Тем не менее, Стайлз не хочет, чтобы Дереку пришлось делать всю работу самостоятельно. Если он оставит Дерека ответственным за свое удовольствие, он, вероятно, даже не будет заморачиваться. 

Стайлз идет к шкафу и роется в декоративных атрибутах, пока не находит две подушки для терапии. Это бордовые ортопедические подушки, вогнутые с обеих сторон. Они сложены вместе в форме клина для большего объема. В клинике он использует их для поддержки омег с проблемами мобильности. Однако, никто не говорит о том, что их не может использовать альфа.

\- Что ты делаешь? – ворчит Дерек. Он смотрит с таким подозрением, что Стайлз не может подавить приступ смеха. Как Дерек может быть таким горячим и все еще выглядеть как Сварливый Кот? Смех Стайлза заставляет Дерека нахмуриться больше.

\- Я использую свою профессиональную подготовку с пользой, мой кислый друг, - объявляет Стайлз. Он бросает подушки рядом с Дереком, который смотрит на них диким зверем. Он выглядит удивленным, когда Стайлз прыгает, похлопывая Дерека по коленям, чтобы омега развернулся. – Смотри, таким образом ты - сверху, но и у меня есть пространство для маневра... поэтому я не лежу, как мертвая рыба. 

\- Спасибо за сексуальные образы, - ворчит Дерек, но, похоже, ему понравилась эта идея. Он становится на колени над Стайлзом, колеблясь и паря над ним. Стайлз хватает смазку из маленького кармашка сбоку подушки. Несмотря на то, что Дерек и так мокрый, Стайлз хочет для него еще большего комфорта.

\- Стайлз... – Дерек умоляюще посмотрел на него. Они делали это уже много раз, но Дерек был в течке. Тем не менее, даже если единственная цель Дерека – нормализовать течку, у Стайлза имеются свои собственные цели. Он хочет, чтобы Дерек поверил в себя, чтобы чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно для секса с НЕ профессионалом! Он не пожалеет Дерека, начав все, как в их первый раз! В таком случае Дерек никогда не научится брать то, что нужно именно ему! 

Стайлз прижимает Дерека к бедру и смотрит на него. – Твой ход, парень. Я не собираюсь делать это за тебя.

Вместо того, чтобы медленно опуститься вниз, как ожидает Стайлз, Дерек наклоняется вперед для поцелуя. Это непрофессионально, но если быть честным, в этой ситуации вообще нет ничего профессионального. Руки Стайлза обхватывают широкие плечи Дерека, а Дерек берет в ладони лицо Стайлза, покусывая нижнюю губу. Поцелуй усиливается, пока Дерек мягко потирается о Стайлза. Прежде, чем Стайлз понимает, что делает, он уже тянется вниз, чтобы направить себя в своего омегу. Как только он, наконец, нарушил правила, Дерек издает резкий вздох и самодовольная улыбка озаряет его лицо.

Стайлз резко стонет: 

– Ты обманул меня! Ублюдок!

Дерек в ответ мурлычет, используя угол, предусмотренный подушками, чтобы позволить весу тянуть его вниз на член Стайлза. Это просто охренительно. Стайлз никогда раньше не трахал омегу без презерватива, так как у всех омег, с которыми он когда-либо был, была течка. Он немного рад, что не делал этого раньше. Он мог привыкнуть к этому ощущению, как Дерек плотно сжимается вокруг него - теплый, влажный и гладкий внутри.

Вместо привычного удушающего аромата течки в воздухе витают тонкие нотки феромонов.

Стайлз никогда не был хорош в распространении феромонов, чувствуя свои границы. Он всегда думал, что это потому, что в основном он гей, но, может быть, это потому, что он все время занимался сексом с омегами в комнатах для течки. Смешивающиеся ароматы стольких странных пар образуют один отвратительный запах, который раздражает его внутреннего альфу. Теперь он пахнет только сладкой, чистой смесью его и Дерека. Аромат чист – никаких подавителей, никаких презервативов, никаких предыдущих партнеров, просто альфа и омега сливаются в идеальной гармонии.

Глаза Дерека немного слезятся. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу. – Я близко, - с трепетом шепчет он.

Стайлз ускоряется, игнорируя медленный, устойчивый ритм Дерека, и в исступлении кончает в него. Дерек весит больше, чем Стайлз, но бедра Стайлза с легкостью поднимают его. 

Достигнув пика, он издает хрюкающий звук и смущается. Но это того стоит, когда Стайлз чувствует сперму Дерека, которая растекается между ними. Он впечатлен тем, что омега - Дерек - может подряд испытать два эякуляторных оргазма. 

Стайлз не вяжет его, но Дерек не отстраняется, когда член альфы становится мягким внутри.

\- Было приятно... - Дерек звучит благоговейно.

\- Вставь и доставь, - отвечает Стайлз. – Это мой девиз.

Дерек закатывает глаза и вяло растягивается, пока не сворачивается на груди Стайлза.  
Несмотря на то, что Дерек тяжелый и подушка не совсем удобная, они в конечном итоге засыпают.

Когда Стайлза просыпается, Дерека нет. Он платит тебе, напоминает себе Стайлз. Ему не нужно оставлять записку.


	6. Глава 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз работает с Дереком над своим бизнес-планом

Вскоре Стайлз понимает, что свободный день – это больше проклятие, чем благословение. Его дни всегда были очень насыщенными, а теперь он не знал, чем себя занять. Помощник Дерека, Эйден, постоянно заполняет холодильник продуктами и подбирает одежду, а также постельное белье, чтобы помочь обонятельной адаптации. Эти поблажки означают, что в течение первых трех недель Стайлз не покидал квартиру. Он смотрит все сезоны Сверхъестественного, побеждает в Mass Effects, тратит целый день на сайт Cracked.com и даже начинает помогать Скотту с планированием свадьбы.

\- Ты бы хотел, чтобы свадебные галстуки соответствовали платьям? – спрашивает Стайлз Дерека, просматривая еще один блог. Дерек достиг больших успехов с тактильным контактом, хотя поначалу прикосновения были чопорные и неуклюжие. Теперь Дерек даже позволяет Стайлзу просунуть ноги под свои бедра, пока тот валяется на диване.

Дерек поворачивается к Стайлзу и поднимает брови. На нем эти дурацкие очки, которые делают его каким-то невероятно сексуальным. – Ты женишься? – это звучит как обвинение – будто для Стайлза не было бы правильным выбором согласиться на эту авантюру, если бы он был помолвлен.

\- Нет. Я иду на вечеринку омеги, но он пообещал, что мне не придется быть в платье. Я просто пытаюсь понять, нужен ли мне галстук с цветочным принтом. Может, мне стоит договориться с ним насчет килта...

\- Традиционно вечеринка омег проходит в платьях, а альф – в костюмах, но у каждой вечеринки должна быть хотя бы общая тема. Если ты решишься на килт, то все на вашей стороне тоже должны быть в них. 

\- Вау, ну, разве ты не эксперт, - поддевает Стайлз, - не пойми меня неправильно, но ты не похож на омегу, чтобы планировать свадьбу своей мечты.

\- На моей вечеринке была пурпурная тема, а на вечеринке альфы - красная, - скалясь, говорит Дерек.

\- Ты был женат? – сказать, что альфа шокирован, значит ничего не сказать. Стайлз никогда не думал, что Дерек в какой-то период своей жизни мог быть женат. Омега недостаточно осведомлен о биологии течек просто для долгосрочных отношений, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поддаться постоянной связи.

\- Недолго, - отвечает Дерек. Он так напряжен, что Стайлз вынужден вытащить ноги из-под его бедер. Это явное приглашение никогда больше не обсуждать эту тему.

\- Дело не в том, что я против платьев, - говорит Стайлз. – Я имею в виду, что я могу зажечь один. У меня такой андрогинный взгляд, понимаешь? До того, как я взялся за работу с тобой, я всегда принимал душ с мылом, которое смывает запах течки, так что, если я надену платье, я буду обычным альфа-приманкой.

Дерек внимательно изучает его, прежде чем Стайлз кивает на себя.

\- Представляешь меня в платье?

\- Да.

\- Хорошая картинка?

Дерек закатывает глаза. Конечно же, он не собирается отвечать. Они не пара. Вне течки омега даже не считает Стайлза привлекательным. – Тебе нужно выбраться из дома.

\- Что?

\- Эйден и бакалейщик говорят, что ты всегда здесь. Ты принимаешь душ только перед моим приходом. Я нашел чипсы на диване.

\- Чувак, это бы случилось как пить дать! Крошки от Доритос – естественное следствие моего присутствия.

Дерек гримасничает. – Хорошо. Просто найди себе хобби. Ты начинаешь сходить с ума.

\- Как будто у тебя есть хобби, - обвиняет Стайлз. Дерек появляется здесь пять ночей в неделю, сразу же после работы.

\- Мне не нужно хобби. У меня есть работа.

Стайлз фыркает, уверенный, что слышал это и раньше.

\- Хорошо, - ворчит Дерек. – По выходным я играю в гольф. И я читаю. Доволен?

\- Не совсем, но я думаю, что это более респектабельно, чем играть в Mass Effect в течение двадцати часов подряд.

Дерек вздыхает, поворачиваясь к Стайлзу и оценивающе смотря на него печальными зелеными глазами. – Ты оказываешь мне платную услугу, но это не значит, что я хочу, чтобы ты был недоволен этим.

\- Оу-у, ты беспокоишься обо мне?

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Я что-нибудь придумаю. Не волнуйся. Мне просто нужно немного расслабиться. Но с этим покончено. Завтра я буду продуктивным. Обещаю.

Дерек кивает и возвращается к работе, а Стайлз - к свадебным блогам, но слова омеги заставляют крепко задуматься. На следующий день, после завтрака из чипсов и хрустящих тостов с корицей, Стайлз направился в библиотеку. Той ночью Дерек отрывается от чтения "Дракулы", чтобы кивнуть Стайлзу в сторону гигантской стопки чем-занять-себя-книг.

Стайлз жадно смотрит на него, пока Дерек не соглашается на киномарафон Дракулы.

***

Через некоторое время Стайлзу надоедают калифорнийские правила регистрации. Он узнал о лицензировании клиники, специализирующейся на течках, от студента-добровольца Heat Sanctuary в Беркли. Но даже с этими знаниями ему нужно будет нанять адвоката, по крайней мере, для создания компании. Он решает сказать об этом Дереку, так как в его распоряжении наверняка целая армия юристов.

Он должен хотя бы немного умаслить омегу, так что Стайлз готовит пирожки и бигос своей бабушки. Стайлз изображает Дерека и его смешные мускулы, которые обязательно оценят этот презент. Кроме того, несмотря на то, что Дерек платит Стайлзу, чтобы тот трахал его, часть Стайлза отчаянно хочет произвести на него впечатление.

Дерек хлопает парадной дверью немного позже, чем обычно, и выглядит более хмуро и сдержанно, чем обычно.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашивает он, когда ловит Стайлза на кухне в старом переднике его мамы, переворачивающего пирожки. Похоже, будто он увидел йети, а не альфу, готовящего ему ужин.

\- О, я обогащаю уран! А на что это похоже? Я готовлю для нас.

\- Ты не должен этого делать! – улыбнулся Дерек. – Разве Эйден ничего не принес?

\- Я попросил его пропустить сегодня, потому что я хотел сделать для тебя что-то хорошее. – Альфа жестом указывает на стол, сервированный хорошим фарфором и орхидеей, которую он увидел на фермерском рынке. Был соблазн зажечь свечи, но он не хочет, чтобы Дерек все не так понял.

\- О, - отвечает Дерек, смотря на орхидею, как будто она может соскочить со стола и укусить его. – Стайлз, я не хочу, чтобы ты неправильно понял наши отношения…

\- Это не так! Поверь мне, это не так. Вообще-то, я хотел поговорить с тобой о делах, но я знаю, что тебе нужна осторожность, так что я не могу сводить тебя в хорошее место. А еще мне нравится готовить. Честно говоря, я скучал по этому. Я имею в виду, что раньше я просто делал приправленный рамен, но теперь, когда у меня есть деньги, чтобы купить качественные ингредиенты, это кажется пустой тратой, понимаешь?

\- Прости, я думал, ты не захочешь готовить для меня. Ты альфа.

\- И? Как и Пола Дин.

\- Я знаю. Я просто предположил… прости. Я могу сжечь воду, так что я даже не знаю, что попросить заказать для тебя. Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобятся ингредиенты, просто составь для Эйдена список и он перешлет его в продуктовый магазин.

Все намного хуже, чем предполагал Стайлз. Он пытается сделать что-то хорошее для Дерека, а не заставить его чувствовать себя плохо. – Нет, нет, Дерек, ничего страшного, клянусь! Просто сядь и расслабься. Я просто сниму это с плиты и будем есть. Устраивайся поудобней.

Дерек идет в спальню переодеться в свободные спортивные штаны и одну из рубашек, что Стайлз надевает на ночь. То, что Стайлзу свободно, Дерека плотно облегает. Черт, да! Стайлз - и Альфа в нем - тут же улавливает в воздухе их смешанный аромат. Он знает, что все это - часть программы нормализации течки, но он по праву взволнован омегой, таким сильным, великолепным, плодородным, носящим его запах, как метку!

Стайлз хочет налить Дереку вина, но тот отказывается, заставляя Стайлза чувствовать себя задницей за то, что он открыл бутылку. Стайлз решает выпить только один стакан, чтобы успокоить нервы. Было бы не профессионально напиваться рядом с потенциально оскорбленным омегой, который также является твоим босом.

\- Говори, - приказывает Дерек, как только они наполнили тарелки.

\- Серьезно? Прямо сейчас идти напролом? Даже не собираешься сначала подкрепиться?

Дерек закатывает глаза, но признает. - Стайлз, еда вкусная. Можешь готовить для меня, когда захочешь. Теперь, если ты хочешь поговорить о бизнесе, я весь внимание. Давай покончим с этим. 

Вау. Теперь Стайлз чувствует себя еще хуже, что привел бизнес в то место, которое было их убежищем после рабочего дня. Иногда Дерек после еды работает на ноутбуке, но, по большей части, это была свободная от работы, расслабляющая зона. Возможно, это только, чтобы сохранить личность Дерека в секрете, но Стайлзу приятна мысль, что Дереку просто нравится быть с ним.

\- Хорошо, эм, так, я уверен, ты знаешь, я работал над тем, чтобы начать свой собственный бизнес. По понятным причинам, терапия обычно не пожизненная работа, особенно для альф, которые хотят в один прекрасный день прекратить.

Дерек в очередной раз доказывает, что его стойкость просто произведение искусства – и это отстойно – заставляя Стайлза продолжать болтать.

\- Так или иначе, мне нравится то, что я делаю. Ты видел мои рекомендации. У меня так много лицензий, потому что я хочу помочь нуждающимся получить естественную течку самым безопасным и удобным способом. И, несмотря на то, как мы встретились, я думаю, что лучший способ - делать это не в клинике... только в крайнем случае. Для многих пациентов удовольствие течек обесценивается, потому что страхование делает его медицинской проблемой. Некоторые даже отказываются от поиска любовника, потому что считают, будто течка - какая-то болезнь, и избегают партнера!

\- Это трагично, - натянуто говорит Дерек, - но ты включайся, а не начинай благотворительность. Каков бизнес-план? Если бы то, что ты предлагаешь, было выгодно, разве люди уже не сделали бы это?

\- Видишь ли, в чем проблема. Это было бы выгодно. Я бы все равно был нацелен на обслуживание. Но ты прав: не так выгодно, как держать людей в центре, где самая большая разница между ценой и себестоимостью. Мой план основан не на создании пожизненной базы клиентов, как это практикуется в центре течек. Я уменьшу накладные расходы, проводя домашнюю терапию и устанавливая вспомогательные устройства. Я могу предложить партнерам бесплатные тренинги. Мы выставим счет за терапию во время течки, но терапевт может перейти от сексуального партнера в наблюдатели. В конце концов, возможно, страховые компании поймут, что наш метод экономит им деньги в долгосрочной перспективе.

Дерек хмурится. – Все зависит от того, как они делают расчеты. Возможно, даже не законно выставлять счет за терапию, если терапевт не занимается сексом с пациентом. Существуют очевидные проблемы ограниченной ответственности.

\- Я знаю. В этом-то и проблема. Я силен в исследованиях, но некоторые из этих страховых штук просто непостижимы. Мне нужно нанять адвоката или хотя бы спросить, жизнеспособна ли моя идея.

\- Я попрошу Моррел найти эксперта, - немедленно отзывается Дерек. Он протягивает руку и наливает Стайлзу больше вина, а затем поднимает стакан с водой, чтобы выпить.

\- Отлично, если она знает кого-то, кого я мог бы нанять, надеюсь, не слишком дорого, это очень помогло бы...

Дерек как любопытная собака наклоняет голову в сторону. – Нет. Я найду кого-нибудь. Подготовь мне базовый бизнес-план – столько, сколько ты сможешь выяснить без адвоката. И напиши список ключевых вопросов, на которые тебе нужно ответить, прежде чем ты сможешь продвинуться вперед. Я позабочусь об этом. 

\- Дерек, это превышает и выходит за границы того, что я прошу…

\- Стайлз, ты приготовил мне отличный ужин, сделал мне прекрасное предложение. Я говорю тебе, что буду партнером в этом деле. Если адвокаты смогут все прояснить, я инвестирую.

\- Просто так? – спрашивает Стайлз. Опять же, несмотря на робость омеги в сексе, у Дерека, похоже, нет проблем с уверенностью в принятии решений.

\- Я говорил тебе, когда дело касается бизнеса, я весь в бизнесе. – Он протягивает руку и дарит Стайлзу самое сильное, самое командное рукопожатие, которое тот когда-либо чувствовал.

\- Хорошо, вау, мне кажется, что я видел свет. Аллилуйя, мой принц пришел. Жизнь изменилась от рукопожатия.

Дерек выглядит застенчивым. – Я ходил на семинар.

\- Нет!

\- Лора заставила меня.

\- Лора?

\- Моя старшая сестра. И мой босс. Та, что не лесбиянка.

\- Ох.

\- Она не хотела, чтобы меня трясло, как омегу.

\- Ну, было бы стыдно позволить этим бицепсам пропасть впустую, - шутит Стайлз, перегибаясь через стол, чтобы сжать руку омеги.

\- Это то, что она сказала.

Стайлз смеется, в восторге, что обычно сдержанный Дерек не выше шутки «это то, что она сказала». – Я бы тоже так сказал, если бы пытался закадрить тебя в баре.

\- Нет, Стайлз, это буквально то, что она, моя сестра, сказала! – возражает Дерек, но тоже смеется. Он выглядит еще более великолепно, когда смеется, являясь просто преступлением против человечества. Стайлз знает, что это женоненавистничество, но он оплакивает тот факт, что этот умный, красивый, желанный человек собирается вскрыть себя и перестать быть полноценным омегой. Какая потеря. Стайлз, будто заколдованный, наклоняется к Дереку.

\- Ты правда бы попробовал это? – немного застенчиво спрашивает Дерек. – Если бы мы встретились в баре, ты бы хотел, чтобы я… - он показывает на общее состояние своего тела.

Стайлз уверен, что его челюсть на полу, потому что, что Дерек вообще несет?!

– Ты что, издеваешься? Ты выглядишь, как греческая статуя, чувак. Мало того, что я не знаю, как получить такой вид... я даже не уверен, что у меня есть некоторые из этих мышц!

\- Да, но ты же альфа.

\- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но не существует секретного справочника альф, который бы подсказал мне, как привести себя в форму.

\- Я не это имел в виду. Я имел в виду, что я омега. Я нанял личного тренера для альф, потому что хотел... хотел выглядеть вот так. В смысле, я не хотел быть слабым. Но когда альфы узнают об этом, многие из них решают, что это пугающе или абсурдно. Когда я не в этой квартире, я пользуюсь одеколоном для альф, маскируя свой запах. Большая часть моих коллег считает меня альфой. 

\- Я понимаю, почему люди так думают, - соглашается Стайлз. – Но не понимаю, как знание того, что ты омега, может превратить что-то настолько объективно великолепное в абсурд?

\- Ты думаешь, я великолепен? – Дерек выглядит более благоговейно, чем должен.

\- Пфффф. У тебя есть зеркало. Тебе не нужен мой ответ. И это не мой профессионализм, не вино и не тот факт, что ты финансируешь мой бизнес. Я действительно нахожу тебя привлекательным. Никакие умственные трюки или феромоны для этого не нужны.

\- Очевидно, что это не твой профессионализм, - ворчит Дерек, но, похоже, он доволен.

\- О чем ты вообще говоришь? – стонет Стайлз. – Я профессионал. То, что я не собираюсь делать наши месяцы серыми и скучными, не значит, что я не профессионал. Чтобы ты знал, я достаточно профессионален, чтобы возбудиться, даже если ты выглядишь как король гоблинов из Хоббита. Мне очень, очень повезло, что я занимаюсь сексом с таким парнем, как ты, и мне не нужно за это платить. Посмотри на эту щетину! Это не выглядело бы более искусно даже, если это было бы нарисовано самим да Винчи.

Вино могло слегка ударить ему в голову, потому что Стайлз протягивает руку, чтобы почувствовать эту щетину и то, как она мягко царапает его ладонь. Прежде, чем он это узнает, они целуются, и Дерек усаживает его к себе на колени. 

Бедра Дерека плотные и жилистые, а его руки, разминающие задницу Стайлза, намного сильнее, чем во время течки. Коктейль из их ароматов такой же сладкий, как самые дорогие духи в мире. Стайлз скинул бы все со стола, и умолял Дерека трахнуть его прямо здесь, если бы не вещи, которые он при этом сломает.

Когда Стайлз уверен, что он либо подавится их слюной, либо отключится из-за нехватки кислорода, Дерек отстраняется. Его губы распухли от поцелуев, а глаза затуманились. Стайлз никогда не желал никого больше. 

\- Хей, так, эм-м, я знаю, что мы договорились, что будем заниматься сексом по субботам, - мямлит Стайлз, - но у меня очень гибкие планы лечения. Так что, если ты в настроении, может, мы могли бы... – речь Стайлза заканчивается визгом, потому что Дерек просто поднимает его и несет в спальню.

Стайлз смущен беспорядком на кровати – бизнес-книги, заметки Alpha’s Health (прим.пер. - журнал, видимо, аналог Men’s Health), стаканы из Старбакса и полупустые пачки Доритос. Он не ожидал, что Дерек вернется сюда сегодня. Дерек фыркает, увидев зону бедствия поверх одеяла, и сдергивает его - мусор и все остальное летит на пол. Затем он роняет Стайлза на кровать и размещается между его ног.

Они волнообразно трутся телами, глотая стоны друг друга. Стайлз роется в поисках смазки среди фаллоимитаторов и пробок. Тем временем Дерек стягивает с них штаны и берет оба члена в руки. Дерек продолжает поцелуи, мимолетно прикасаясь к нижней губе Стайлза, пока та не припухает и не становится чувствительной. Ему нравится, когда Дерек буквально повсюду, полностью подавляет. Дерек – это ожившая фантазия Стайлза: омега, который может иметь его, как альфа, но с насыщенным омежьим ароматом, наполняющим воздух.

Стайлз пытается поцеловать его, возможно, пососать мочку Дерека, но Дерек кладет руку на челюсть Стайлза и удерживает ее на месте. Стайлз всхлипывает и еще сильнее раздвигает ноги. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как его трахали и, Боже, он так этого хочет! Он тянется, чтобы схватить Дерека за задницу и подтолкнуть вперед. Дерек трется о него сильнее, но это совершенно не то, что нужно Стайлзу.

Он как раз собирается умолять Дерека проникнуть в него, когда Дерек отклоняется так сильно, насколько ему позволяет хватка рук Стайлза. – Подожди, - задыхается он, - Стайлз, я сейчас кончу.

Стайлз приостанавливается, потому что не хочет, чтобы Дерек сейчас кончил. Ему нужен этот красивый член внутри! Дерек делает несколько успокаивающих вдохов, а затем направляет член Стайлза, осторожно наклоняясь.

\- Дерек, что ты...

\- Ты должен быть внутри, так? – спросил Дерек. Он выглядел совершенно разбитым и на лбу блестел пот. Стайлз ненавидел, что омега все еще достаточно здраво мыслит, чтобы спросить. - Если ты сейчас войдешь в меня, это будет считаться субботним сексом?

Если Стайлзу нужно было что-то, чтобы удержаться от преждевременной эякуляции, то именно это. Дерек, без сомнения, наслаждается, и их захватил флирт, но Стайлз здесь делает свою работу. Они не любовники, и Дерек никогда не будет трахать Стайлза, как бы Стайлз этого не хотел.

Стайлз заставляет себя вернуться в спокойное ментальное состояние, которое может справиться даже с наихудшей феромоновой дымкой течки. Он все еще лежит, когда Дерек опускается на него с легкой дрожью. Несмотря на то, что у Дерека сейчас нет течки, он неприлично мокрый и тугой. Но он не издает ни звука. Он просто смотрит Стайлзу в глаза, когда раскачивается один, два, три, четыре раза... прежде, чем они оба кончают. 

Стайлз не вяжет омегу.

\- Это считается, - говорит он, как только Дерек скатывается с него. - Норма еженедельного оргазма достигнута.

\- Спасибо, - с зевком отвечает Дерек. К сожалению, он не шутил. 

***

\- Итак, ты открываешь собственную клинику? – спрашивает Эрика. Она крутит одну из своих косичек и прихлебывает баббл чай. Это звучит как бензопила и, пиздец, как раздражает. Но на ней мотоциклетная куртка и кожаный топ, так что омегам в парке, похоже, все равно.  
Стайлз уже чувствует запах феромонов. Он считает, что это только вопрос времени, прежде, чем она, как обычно, крикнет: «Лесбиянка и счастлива в браке! Выключите феромоны, пожалуйста!» Плевать, что она могла бы остановить все это, если бы просто одевалась более консервативно.

\- Да, я пытаюсь начать своё собственное дело. Я прошу тебя присоединиться в качестве терапевта-куратора. Бойда тоже.

\- Ха-ха. Бойд один на один с девушкой альфой!.. Помнишь, как он пришел к нам в офис на обед, и его вырвало от всех этих гормонов течки? Это было весело.

Стайлз закатывает глаза. Это было весело, но жестоко смеяться над собственной парой. 

– Я не так плох в бизнесе. Я бы никогда не нанял Бойда в качестве терапевта по течке. Но нам нужен человек, который будет устанавливать вспомогательное медицинское оборудование. Может быть, когда закончится его тур, он будет готов к чему-то менее жестокому.

\- Посмотрим. Военно-воздушные силы готовы заплатить за инженерное образование, так что, скорей всего, нет. Я хочу знать историю о твоем таинственном благодетеле. Однажды, когда ты станешь богатым и знаменитым, я хочу иметь возможность рассказать историю о том, как ты прошел путь от борющегося терапевта до предпринимателя.

\- Он не таинственный благодетель. Он клиент, который захотел нанять лично меня.

\- Не просто нанять в частном порядке, но и устроить тебя в шикарной квартире, финансировать твой бизнес и вскружить тебе голову. – Подмигивает она.

\- Что? – Стайлз чувствует, что краснеет. – Нет. У нас нет романтических отношений. Парень просто хочет нормализовать свой цикл как можно скорее, чтобы пожертвовать яйцеклетки своей альфе сестре. Между нами ничего нет. 

\- Да, я уже слышала об этом раньше.

\- Нет, не слышала!

\- Правда. Но я видела раньше этот румянец. Я видела это у терапевтов прямо перед тем, как они связывались со своими клиентами. Ты просто влюбился!

\- Я не влюбился! – Да, но Эрике не обязательно об этом знать. Его непрофессионализм, проявленный несколько дней назад, был достаточно плох. Ему не нужно, чтобы Эрика думала, что эмоции мешают его работе.

\- Ты влюблен, и держу пари, что у богатого благодетеля это взаимно.

\- Я не влюблен, и даже если бы и был, поверь мне, этот благодетель не нуждается в этом, точно не от меня.

\- Стайлз, это я. Тебе не нужно лгать. Я знаю, мы все притворяемся, что это просто медицинская процедура, но это все равно секс. Образуются связи. Сколько мы знаем людей, у которых есть женатые клиенты? Половина нашего персонала – золотоискатели. Мы все знаем, что это не пожизненная карьера. Ты либо женишься на клиенте, либо находишь свою омегу и ищешь новую работу. Не так много других способов покончить с этим.

\- Ну, для меня все закончится по другому.

\- Я думала, ты уходишь из этого.

\- Я ухожу из сексуальной части, да, но это все еще область моей работы. Я все еще увлечен этим.

\- Раз уж ты приглашаешь меня на борт, думаю, это хорошо для тебя и хорошо для меня. Я могу что-нибудь сделать за это время?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

\- Сохраняй лицензию действующей и делай все возможное, чтобы оставаться на хорошем счету у Дитона. Я попрошу его поработать врачом неполный рабочий день, пока Скотт не закончит ординатуру.

\- Ты говорил об этом со Скоттом?

\- Нет, но я уверен, что он захочет в бизнес вместе в нами. Будет, как в старые добрые времена – свора сопляков снова вместе. Но пока не говори ему об этом, он не знает, что я уволился с работы, помнишь? – Стайлз чувствует себя плохо от того, что скрывает такие вещи от лучшего друга и брата, но у него просто не было подходящего момента, чтобы обо всем рассказать.

\- Если ты не говоришь ему этого, то как он должен вести с тобой дела, тупица?

\- Он согласится. Я совершал дела и похуже, а он не обращал внимания. – Неважно, что раньше он никогда не скрывал что-то подобное от Скотта. – Он будет в порядке, как только я ему скажу. Он должен быть в порядке.

\- Я не знаю, Стайлз. Скотт и Эллисон в Бостоне уже четыре года. Эллисон открыла там офис. Лидия и ее девушка там. Там будет свадьба. Он уже работал в местных больницах в этом районе. Ты правда думаешь, что он вернется?

\- Молчать, богохульница, - Стайлз пытается пошутить, но знает, что его голос срывается, а в глазах слезы. – Скотт – мой братан, и это на всю жизнь. Я не хочу слышать об этом, дерзкая девчонка!

Вместо того, чтобы закатить глаза и ругаться с ним в ответ, Эрика просто вздыхает и похлопывает его по колену. Стайлз не может поверить, что его жизнь стала настолько жалкой, что даже Эрика чувствует необходимость нянчиться с ним.

Он почти позвонил Скотту, чтобы пожаловаться, но решает изменить фото Дерека в их общем графике на изображение сердитого кота.

Позже Эйден присылает ему сообщение: «Дерек говорит, чтобы ты убрал эту картинку или он разорвет тебе горло. Своими зубами».

«Скажи ему, что он извращенец», - отвечает на смс Стайлз.

Он чувствует себя самодовольным около двух секунд, прежде чем Эйден отвечает: «Я помощник Дерека, а не его рупор для флирта с работником».

Стайлз чувствует холодное онемение глубоко в груди, как при пневмонии. Что там говорится о том, что единственный человек, к которому он привязался, кроме Скотта, даже не дал Стайлзу свой номер?


	7. Глава 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз и Дерек сближаются, но испытывают сложности при попытке заняться сексом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заметка от автора:  
> *oma - омега мать  
> *opa - омега отец  
> *apa - альфа отец  
> *ama - альфа мать

Стайлз пытается следовать упражнениям видео, что на днях появились на облачном диске Дерека, когда тот заходит в квартиру. Он, приподняв брови, смотрит на Стайлза, когда тот пытается повторить за Шоном Ти. Будь проклят этот стройный ублюдок, его чертовски позитивный настрой, его глупое, самодовольное, привлекательное лицо, и тот факт, что он куда больше похож на альфу, чем Стайлз! 

\- Опусти свои брови! – стонет Стайлз, - Для тебя и твоего пресса эта видео-пытка, скорей всего, легче некуда. Но нам, обычным людям, это не кажется забавным. 

\- Я сейчас переоденусь и позанимаюсь с тобой, - отвечает Дерек.

\- Этого мне как раз и не хватало, - стонет Стайлз. – Омега выставляет меня в худшем свете... – Как правило, Стайлза не волнует огромный, мускулистый Джон Уэйн, модель одежды для альф. Пациентам отлично подходит, что он стройный и изящный. Люди считают его более доступным, в отличие от Эрики. И быть альфой, похожим на омегу, значит захватывать довольно большую нишу в гей-сообществе.

Стайлзу обычно нравится, как он выглядит. Он ест чипсы и даже не думает о спорте. Просто Дерек в своих неприлично узких штанах для йоги и открытой майке активирует глубоко сидящую альфа-потребность покрасоваться. Стайлз уверен, что это связано с их медленно формирующейся брачной связью. Вместо имитации связи он подсаживается на феромоны Дерека. Секс без презерватива готовит его к оплодотворению омеги, что априори означает его силу и готовность защищать гнездо. Стайлз ненавидит это.

Дерек разворачивает коврик, подмигивает Стайлзу и прыгает прямо в садистский «берпи» Шона Ти. Стайлз не готов к зрелищу, как задница Дерека растягивает эти узкие штаны! Он тут же спотыкается.

\- Оу! – улыбается Дерек. – Стайлз, ты в порядке?

\- Порядок! Я в порядке. – Дерек приседает рядом. Он обеспокоен и чертовски красив. – Серьезно, я самый большой недотепа в мире. Давно не практиковался. Ничего страшного. Думаю, «Безумие» - подходящее название (прим. пер. - программа называется Insanity, что в переводе «Безумие»). Для меня это немного сложно. – Его голос высокий и дрожащий. Дерек точно понял, что он скрывает (стояк), но достаточно вежлив, чтобы промолчать.

Дерек помогает Стайлзу подняться с пола и выключает телевизор.

\- Ты не должен этого делать. Я просто испытывал себя. – Он похлопывает себя по животу, что чуть вырос, с тех пор как Стайлз начал работать на Дерека. – Мне нужно выкинуть свои доритос, но не думаю, что у Шона Ти есть правильное наставление. 

\- Сначала он мне не нравился, - говорит Дерек. – Слишком бодрый! Я хотел выцарапать ему глаза.

\- Без шуток?

\- Но оказалось, что гнев - хорошая мотивация!

Стайлз запрокидывает голову и смеется. Он представляет хмурого Дерека, смотрящего одно из этих видео, а потом планирующего убийство ухмыляющегося тренера-засранца. 

\- Я могу помочь тебе, если хочешь, - робко предлагает Дерека. – У меня было много личных тренеров, и я знаю, как мотивировать тех, для кого бодрость духа - не главное. 

С одной стороны, Дерек в лайкре убивает Стайлза... И с другой стороны, Дерек в лайкре убивает Стайлза. Стайлз сомневается в том, что его член выдержит. – Это не обязательно. Это ведь ты платишь мне, помнишь? 

Дерек пожимает плечами. – Мне все равно нужно заниматься спортом. Я встаю рано, чтобы потренироваться, оставляя вечер для тебя. Через дорогу есть спортзал. Убьем двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

\- Окей. Мы будем выпускать много феромонов, это поможет с твоей течкой. Я уверен, ты слышал: пары, которые потеют вместе, остаются вместе!

\- Отлично. Я попрошу Эйдена сделать тебе абонемент. Мы сможем отправиться туда завтра. А теперь - еще раз «берпи».

\- Ты эксплуататор, – стонет Стайлз. Дерек хотя бы передвигает свой коврик ближе к Стайлзу. Не то, чтобы лицо Дерека было менее отвлекающим, чем его задница, особенно, если в понимании Дерека альтернатива «бодрости духа» – выматывающая, ужасная интенсивность. 

Пятнадцать минут спустя Дерек показывает, как выносливость необходима для выживания. Стайлз чувствует себя переваренной лапшой. Но альфа в нем умрет, но сделает еще один проклятый «берпи» так, чтобы его омега не думал, будто он слабый мешок дерьма! 

\- Пытка. Чистейшая пытка, - комментирует Стайлз, сворачивая коврик. 

Дерек самодовольно ухмыляется, но поддерживает Стайлза, когда он спотыкается в душе.

\- Иди первый, - говорит Стайлз, указывая на душ. – Я просто буду сидеть здесь и не двигаться примерно вечность. 

\- Все в порядке. Ты можешь пойти первым. Я пока закончу растяжку. 

\- Или ты можешь присоединиться ко мне, - вылетает из уст Стайлза прежде, чем он осознает это. Они не пара, напоминает он себе. Они не будут принимать душ вместе.

Дерек, достающий полотенце, замирает. Он не встречается глазами со Стайлзом и, когда продолжает движение, выглядит неестественно и настороженно. – Ладно, - говорит он.

Стайлзу интересно, есть ли вселенная, где такие неуместные фразы просто испаряются?..

Стайлз совершенно непрофессионален, а Дерек чертовски травмирован, он никак не должен был соглашаться на это... Но Дерек просто заходит в ванную, а Стайлз идет следом. 

Он не собирается заострять внимание на прошлом Дерека и заставлять его чувствовать себя неловким или нежеланным. Но он не хочет, чтобы Дерек чувствовал себя обязанным играть со Стайлзом в семью.

\- Ты не против? – выпаливает он, когда Дерек включает воду. Душ более чем просторный для них двоих, с двумя душевыми головками – одна на потолке имитирует дождь, а другая направляет струю сбоку. 

Стайлз уверен, этот душ стоит больше, чем его машина.

Дерек пожимает плечами, не поворачиваясь лицом к Стайлзу. – Ты уже видел меня голым. Мы занимались сексом. Нет смысла тратить воду.

Это удивляет, учитывая, что у Дерека есть деньги, чтобы тратить столько воды, сколько он хочет. Он не похож на того, кто заботится об окружающей среде. Но кто такой Стайлз, чтобы жаловаться, когда Дерек обнажает свои великолепные плечи и упругую задницу! Он срывает с себя одежду и проталкивается мимо Дерека, как оказалось, прямо под кипяток. Стайлз тут же отступает и с воплем выскакивает из огромной мраморной душевой кабины обратно в ванную комнату.

Дерек смеется. – Мне нравится, когда горячо. – Слава Богу, он протягивает руку, чтобы выключить кран. 

\- Держу пари, что нравится, - ворчит Стайлз.

Стайлз ожидает сексуальную атмосферу, но они просто моются в дружеской тишине. Стайлз очарован татуировкой Дерека на перекатывающихся мышцах спины. Он почти протягивает руку потрогать, когда Дерек оборачивается, чтобы смыть шампунь, и ловит взгляд Стайлза.

\- Что она значит? – спрашивает Стайлз.

\- Это трискель.

\- Я знаю. Но что это значит для тебя?

Перед ответом Дерек мгновение колеблется. – Предполагается, что речь идет о триумвирате – любых трех вещах, что зависят друг от друга. Для меня это я и две мои сестры. 

\- У них есть татуировки?

\- Да. Но не такие большие, как у меня. Мы... – он прочищает горло. – Мы потеряли остальных членов нашей семьи несколько лет назад. И втроем сражаемся против всего мира. И иногда мой дядя, но он никому не нравится.

Стайлз знает, что лучше не выспрашивать, особенно, когда Дерек уязвимый и голый буквально. - Я единственный ребенок в семье. Но моя Ома умерла, когда мне было девять. Мой Апа и я... до того, как я переехал в Сан-Франциско, мы тоже были против всего мира. 

\- А сейчас? – Дерек выключает воду, и они оба начали вытираться. 

Нагота Дерека больше не отвлекает. Стайлз слишком сосредоточен на едва связанных эмоциях в его лице... беспокойстве, любопытстве и давней боли.

\- Сейчас мы мало разговариваем. Я поступил в колледж, и он снова влюбился. У него даже есть еще ребенок. С Омой моего лучше друга, вообще-то. Ему не нравится, чем я занимаюсь. Я хотел специализироваться на уголовном правосудии, стать копом, пойти по его стопам и так далее, и тому подобное. Потом я стал волонтером в университетской клинике по течкам, и это... как импульс, понимаешь?

\- Значит, ты не единственный ребенок, - перебивает Дерек. 

\- Что?

\- Если у твоего отца был еще один ребенок, то у тебя есть сводный брат. И Ома твоего лучше друга... означает, что у тебя есть сводный брат. Ты сказал, что единственный ребенок, но это не так.

\- Ты подловил меня, - Стайлз слабо смеется. Слишком сильно доверился Дереку и тут же совершил оплошность.

Правда в том, что как бы Стайлз не любил маленькую Рут, он вполне мог бы годиться ей в отцы. Они со Скоттом уже были в колледже, когда их родители встретились. Рут родилась два года назад, когда у Стайлза уже была карьера, дом и жизнь за пределами Бикон Хиллз. Он ездил туда каждые несколько месяцев, и когда Скотт дома, но, к сожалению, он проводит с Рут меньше времени, чем с некоторыми из своих пациентов. Если уж переходить на личности, единственный ребенок - это Стайлз.

Дерек проявляет милосердие и не давит. Одеваются они молча.

\- Эй, хочешь посмотреть игру Гигантов? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Я пойму, если нет – не все фанаты, да и это просто весенняя тренировка. Но, честно говоря, я немного увлекся этим, так что не соглашайся, если не готов, чтобы я заболтал тебя до смерти.

Улыбка Дерека захватывает дух. Несмотря на то, что Стайлз уже чувствует родство с Дереком, это первый искренний взгляд неподдельного счастья, который он видел. – Я фанат, - пожимает плечами Дерек.

\- Это взгляд говорит, что ты больше, чем фанат.

Дерек смотрит на свои руки. – Спорт не совсем для омег. 

Стайлз фыркает. – Ты имеешь в виду какую-то сексистскую херню о битах, яйцах, и альфах, любящих спорт, и омегах, любящих кукол? Я из того поколения, когда забеременеть у взрослых омег не занимает много времени, но это гребаный двадцать первый век. И даже, если бы ты залетел при любой мыслимой возможности... 

Глаза Дерека расширяются из-за дерзости Стайлза. Все еще считается грубым говорить о размножении с человеком противоположного пола. Стайлз так привык делать это в клинических условиях, что забыл. Неважно.

\- Они позволили омеге, которая сидит на подавляющих таблетках, играть в высшей лиге. Не думаю, что этого факта достаточно, чтобы ты смотрел игры! Кроме того, ты не сможешь убедить меня, что омеге нечего оценить. Ты только посмотри на этих альф в узких штанах! Ты практические можешь увидеть их узел под прямым углом. С биноклем. Бейсбол предлагает развлечение для всех полов. Если кто-то сказал тебе, что симпатия к этому виду спорта делает тебя плохой омегой, то это только потому, что они почувствовали угрозу в омеге, которая может говорить о спорте. 

Дерек смотрит на дистанционный пульт. Его плечи напряглись, а дыхание участилось. Стайлз хочет спросить его, кем была эта стерва и что она с ним сделала, чтобы заставить думать, что он в чем-то менее эффектный! Но Дерек выглядит так, словно готов слететь с катушек. Вместо этого Стайлз выхватывает у него пульт, прислонившись спиной к дивану с поднятыми вверх руками.

Стайлз смотрит игру, даже если Дерек не хотел смотреть, поэтому он с ликованием быстро перемотал на первый бросок. Джонатан Ниес держится неплохо, хотя Стайлз счастлив, что в этом сезоне вышел Харви. Это означает, что если Мера не сможет заполнить пробел, то беспокоиться можно на одну команду меньше. Он говорит то же самое Дереку, который сидит все еще напряженно и замкнуто, тщательно стараясь не коснуться Стайлза.

В конце концов, после легких трёхочковых и трех тайм-аутов, Дерек расслабляется и откидывается на диван. Он не сворачивается у Стайлза на груди, как типичная омега, а перекидывает руку ему за спину. Он поворачивается один раз, чтобы оставить метку на руке Стайлза, но иначе не признает альфу. Дерек кажется напряженным, недостижимым и гудящим от желания комфорта, который он не принимает. Ты заслужит это, хочет сказать ему Стайлз. Что бы с тобой ни случилось, ты заслуживаешь любви и уважения. 

К третьему иннингу они оба подскакивают и кричат - Стайлз на судью, а Дерек на Бохи.

\- Это просто весенние сборы, - пытается напомнить им двоим Дерек, но следующее неверное решение заставляет из снова вскинуть руки. Они улыбаются друг другу, когда понимают, как глупо выглядят.

\- Чувак, это потрясающе! – говорит Стайлз, когда они берут небольшой перерыв для Стайлза, чтобы подогреть начос в тостере. – Я боялся, что ты ненавидишь бейсбол и мне придется смотреть его одному. То есть, не пойми неправильно, ты достаточно платишь мне, чтобы отодвинуть в сторону мою любовь к бейсболу. Но если бы мне пришлось сидеть и смотреть на то, как ты читаешь, когда я знаю, что идет игра... я бы вылез из собственной кожи. Ты бы подумал, что я идиот.

\- Я и так знаю, что ты большой идиот, - закатывая глаза, отвечает Дерек.

Несмотря на безупречную внешность, Дерек ест несколько неопрятно. Он просыпает крошки на кожаный диван и размазывает сметану по щеке, когда перестает кричать на Пинса из-за чертовой кражи мяча. Стайлз решает посмеяться над ним, вместо того, чтобы вытереть. 

Гиганты проигрывают 7-4, что не сулит ничего хорошего в этом сезоне, но Стайлз впервые за долгое время по-настоящему счастлив. Его Апа сделал Стайлза фанатом Гигантов, но он занят с малышкой Рут, поэтому, когда Стайлз звонит, Апа всегда не готов поговорить с ним о спорте. Скотт иногда делает попытки заинтересоваться плей-офф, но он недостаточно одержим этим, чтобы быть фанатом. Тот факт, что Дерек платит Стайлзу еще и за одну из его любимых вещей, просто сносит ему крышу. 

\- Итак, - говорит Дерек, собираясь уходить. – Спасибо за начос.

\- Приятель, начос был бы в любом случае, неважно, разделил бы ты его со мной или нет. Спасибо за совместный просмотр игры! 

\- Мне было весело.

\- И мне.

\- Мы должны делать это почаще. То есть, ты клиент, так что мы можем делать все, что ты захочешь, но я хотел бы еще разок посмотреть бейсбол.

\- Да, - улыбается Дерек. – Но не думай, что я забыл, что ты так же хотел тренироваться вместе. В спортзале с завтрашнего дня. 

\- Уф! Я подумал, что ты, увидев все эти члены, попадешь под заклятие, которое заставит тебя забыть о том, что я вообще хотел поиграть мышцами. Во сколько завтра?

\- Эйден добавит это в расписание, но мой адвокат говорит, что я все еще не должен давать тебе личные данные. Это просто предосторожность на случай, если у тебя проявится один из территориальных синдромов.

\- Ты имеешь ввиду, если я решу преследовать тебя?

Дерек снова нервничает. Веселье покидает его глаза.

\- Я не думаю, что будешь это делать, - говорит Дерек. «Но я обжигался раньше...» - эта часть остается не озвученной. – Но мне говорят, что ложная связь может быть жестока с химическими процессами в организме альфы.

\- Береженого Бог бережет, - бормочет Стайлз. Даже при том, что это является обычным делом в работе Стайлза, ему все еще немного не по себе. Они так хорошо ладили, но Дерек все еще не доверяет ему.

\- Довольно странно проводить с тобой так много свободного времени и не иметь возможности просто позвонить или написать.

Как бы Стайлзу не было больно делать это, он говорит Дереку, - твои адвокаты правы. Правила существуют не просто так. Я хочу, чтобы со мной ты чувствовал себя в безопасности насколько это возможно, и для того, чтобы сделать это, стоит немного притор...

\- Нет, нет. Я понимаю, но я нашел способ обойти это. Мой техник установил для меня анонимный номер Скайп и Кик. – Он дает Стайлзу сложенный клочок бумаги с написанным номером и именем пользователя. – Таким образом, мы сможешь общаться и созваниваться, не привлекая Эйдена.

Стайлз удивлен яростью, с которой Дерек произносит имя помощника. – Ты что-то имеешь против Эйдена? Потому что ты знаешь, что всегда можешь уволить его. Я, конечно, не возражаю.

Дерек сужает глаза. – Он доставляет тебе проблемы? 

Эйден не доставил Стайлзу никаких проблем, но он грубоват, слишком альфа-агрессивен и немного глуп. Кажется, ему не нравится приходить сюда. Конечно, никто не должен быть счастлив, заботясь о потребностях своего босса, но он даже не пытается проявить дружелюбие. – Нет. Хотя он и правда похож на засранца.

Закатывает глаза Дерек. – Так оно и есть. Хотел бы я иметь вескую причину, чтобы избавиться от него. Две мои сверх охраняемые сестры альфы хотели, чтобы я нанял телохранителя. Когда я отказался, мой милый помощник омега исчез, а я застрял с Эйденом и его братом, будто мне нужны две няньки!

\- Оу. Ну, это мило, что они заботятся о твоей защите. – Стайлзу просто интересно, зачем Дереку нужен телохранитель. Он может быть просто важным человеком в ценной компании, но Стайлз думает, что это, вероятно, нечто большее. Кто бы его ни ранил, он все еще может быть там. От этого у Стайлза по спине бегут мурашки.

Дерек пожимает плечами. – Наверное. – Он неловко тянется к Стайлзу и поглаживает его по плечу. – До свидания, Стайлз. Увидимся завтра утром.

\- Завтра, - кивает Стайлз. – И секс в субботу.

\- Секс в субботу.

***

Сказать, что их следующая попытка секса вне течки идет плохо, значит очень преуменьшить! 

\- О, Боже! Кажется, у меня сломано запястье! – кричит Стайлз, потому что это больно. Это действительно чертовски больно! Болит хуже, чем когда он хлопнул дверью машины по мизинцу... или когда упал с крыши Скотта и ему наложили швы. Он подтягивает поврежденную конечность к груди, прижимая ее как можно сильнее, а Дерек все еще поверх него.

Боль в запястье затмевает боль там, где они связаны, но это не значит, что Дерек может продолжать двигаться. Стайлз ненавидит это, но он вкладывает в голос всю свою суть альфы. – Стоп! Дерек, пожалуйста, ты должен остановиться. Ты причинишь боль нам обоим.

Стайлз внезапно осознает, что Дерек большой парень. Он немного выше, но мускулистый, и способен нанести серьезный ущерб, намного больший, чем просто сломанное запястье. Они не в контролируемом номере больницы. У Стайлза нет тревожной кнопки. Нет никого, чтобы прийти ему на помощь. 

\- Все в порядке, Дерек, - пытается дозваться его Стайлз. – Все в порядке, но ты должен успокоиться. Ты делаешь мне больно. Дерек, пожалуйста, остановись! 

Дерека учащенно дышит, в глазах появляется осознанность и паника. – Стайлз?

\- О, слава Богу. – Стайлз, наконец, позволяет себе рухнуть обратно на пол, теперь, когда Дерек знает, что должен держаться над ним. Это снимает давление с запястья Стайлза, но вспышка облегчения быстро превращается в глубокую, пульсирующую боль. 

\- Стайлз? Я ранил тебя. Прости. Мне так жаль...

\- Все в порядке, Дерек. Я просто неловко опустил запястье. Блять. – Это действительно больно, но они в ловушке, пока не спадет узел, что даже с опытом Стайлза занимает минимум пять минут. – Просто, эм, ты можешь откинуться немного назад? Ты можешь сесть, только осторожно.

Дерек двигается медленно, оберегая запястье Стайлза и место их связки. Дереку явно тоже больно, учитывая, что его вход дёрнуло так же сильно, как узел Стайлза.

Стайлз не был готов к тому, что Дерек так заведется. Это было здорово, больше похоже на настоящий секс, чем на клинический сеанс. В конце концов, Стайлзу нравится Дерек, и он вполне уверен, что Дерек отвечает ему симпатией. Они просто увлеклись. Стайлз был сверху, долбился в Дерека, который сладко стонал и умолял Стайлза об узле. Никто из них не понимал, что даже если Дерек этого хотел, он никак не был готов принять вязку, как в течку. Он завыл, как только Стайлз распустил узел, вырываясь и корчась, и пытался сбросить с себя Стайлза, но только скинул их обоих с кровати. 

Красивое лицо Дерека было красным и в дорожках от слез, а глаза все еще блестели от остатков влаги. – Я не хотел этого, Стайлз. Клянусь. Я думал, раз первые два раза прошли так хорошо, то я переживу это.

Стайлз вздыхает, потому что Дерек не мог предвидеть это. Эта ответственность на Стайлзе. Он профессионал своего дела. У него были семинары по реабилитации после изнасилования и посстравматического стрессового расстройства, хотя он и редко принимает таких клиентов. Он должен помнить, что нельзя воспринимать все как обычно.

\- Нет, это не твоя вина, - успокаивает его Стайлз. Он пытается погладить Дерека, но понятия не имеет, будет ли прикосновение уместно. – Я должен был быть более осторожным. У нас есть протоколы лечения для такого рода вещей. Я не следовал им.

Дерек кивает, но смиренный, виноватый взгляд остается при нем. Он прижимает Стайлза к груди, и они вдыхают и выдыхают вместе, совершенно синхронно. Стайлзу так больно, что он не может сдержать слез, но несмотря на то, что причина всего именно омега, присутствие Дерека успокаивает. Стайлз знает, что омега может выделять успокаивающие феромоны, который должны помочь умерить гнев партнера. Это как быть окруженным теплом, ароматом матери и домашнего очага. 

Как только узел спадает, Дерек помогает ему надеть штаны. Он быстро накладывает на запястье шину, используя полотенце, деревянную ложку, бандану и бинт. Видимо, научился этому в омегаскаутах. Сам Дерек хромает и с трудом наклоняется, чтобы натянуть штаны. Стайлз удивлен, что вместо того, чтобы вызвать помощника, Дерек помогает Стайлзу сесть в его блестящий черный Камаро. Стайлз демонстративно не смотрит на номер. 

\- Хорошая машина, - Стайлз морщится от боли. На данный момент он хочет лишь свернуться калачиком и с криком выплеснуть всю свою боль. К сожалению, та его часть, которая хочет произвести впечатление на потенциального партнера, не позволит этого сделать. Он прикусывает губу, когда начинает страдать от вызывающей головокружение гонки Дерека в больницу. 

Скорый приемный пункт забит и нагоняет депрессию. Стайлз провел большую часть своего детства в больнице, но Бикон Хиллс был тихим пригородным городком, а не большим городом. Сиденья старые и неудобные, линолеум потертый от многолетнего использования, а люди недовольны. Некоторые воняют.

После того, как Дерек регистрирует их, он зыркает на бездомного, пока тот не пересаживается, чтобы оставить им два места рядом друг с другом. Дерек прижимает Стайлза к себе, бормочет извинения и гладит его волосы. Это приятно, просто недостаточно хорошо, чтобы заглушить боль.

Прошло немного времени и назвали имя Стайлза. Дерек идет за ним.

\- Извините, сэр. Только пациенты, - говорит крошечная филиппинская медсестра. Она настолько же очаровательна, насколько пугающая. 

В любом случае, Стайлзу все равно, а вот у Дерека скорбное, испуганное выражение лица. Альфа уверен, что он не может смириться с мыслью, что Стайлз оставит его хотя бы на одну секунду. Стайлз чувствует порыв омеги защитить его. Хотя он расстроен, что он здесь, в больнице, с болью, он почти злится на себя, не на Дерека. Он не прикладывал достаточно усилий, чтобы следить за тревожностью Дерека, и теперь они попали в ситуацию, в которой хороший терапевт никогда не должен был оказаться. Меньшее, что он может сделать, это сделать ситуацию максимально безболезненной для Дерека. 

\- Слушайте, - говорит Стайлз медсестре. – Я терапевт по течкам, номер моей лицензии 83304279. Этот омега – мой пациент, и мы были посреди терапевтического сеанса, когда это произошло. Я не могу рассказать Вам подробности, но мне неудобно оставлять его одного на этом этапе лечения. Нас может принять один доктор?

\- Мне очень жаль, но его нет в списке.

\- Что? – Стайлз обвиняюще набрасывается на нее. – Просто потому, что он омега, не означает... 

\- Я в порядке, Стайлз. Я не записывал свое имя.

\- Ты не записывал своего имени? Какого хрена, Дерек? Тебе больно. Ты хромаешь. Там могут быть разрывы. Черт! Это может быть заразно! 

\- У вас есть жалобы, сэр? – спрашивает медсестра Дерека.

\- Я в порядке.

\- Он не в порядке, - утверждает Стайлз. – У него есть предполагаемый разрыв прямой кишки, и он идет со мной, и врач осмотрит его. У него отличная страховка, не волнуйтесь. - Стайлз пытается улыбнуться самой очаровательной улыбкой, но сомневается, что медсестра может оценить ее - дрожащую от боли.

\- Вас приняли, учитывая серьезность травмы, сэр. Я должна попросить его заполнить бумаги перед лечением.

\- Просто дайте ему бланк. Он может сделать это, пока мы ждем врача. Вы не получаете документы от жертв стрельбы, но очевидно, что их нужно лечить в первую очередь! Мы оба знаем, что пробудем здесь какое-то время, и я обещаю, что он заполнит все прямо сейчас.

\- Мне очень жаль, сэр, но для травм у нас другая процедура...

\- Разве вы не видите, что он чертовский травмирован? – Стайлз понимает, что уже кричит.

\- В данном случае, это не травматический случай. Пожалуйста, сэр, пройдемте со мной. Вашему клиенту помогут.

\- Нет! Я не пойду с вами. Мне плевать, даже если мне больно. Я никуда не уйду, пока не буду знать, что о нем позаботятся! – Стайлз надеется, что не пожалеет о таком рисковом шаге, потому что... оу. 

\- Стайлз... – начинает протестовать Дерек.

\- Нет! Боже мой, Дерек, мы в отделении неотложной помощи. Мне больно. Я беспокоюсь о тебе, и последнее, что мне сейчас нужно, чтобы ты спорил со мной! – Дерек сжимает губы и хмурится, но не спорит. Потом Стайлз может и будет чувствовать себя виноватым, но сейчас ему слишком больно. 

\- Я не пойду туда без него, поэтому либо мы оба подождем здесь, пока он заполнит свои формы, либо мы вернемся вместе. Мне все равно, сколько времени это займет!

Медсестра неодобрительно сжимает губы, но в конце концов позволяет Дереку следовать за ними в зону лечения. После всей ее настойчивости она просто оставляется их одних в зашторенной области с документами, как и ожидалось, без врача.

Стайлз в ужасе от пятен крови, которые видит на внутренней стороне бедер Дерека, когда помогает ему переодеться в больничный халат.

Дерек вздрагивает, когда ему приходится сесть, но заполняет свою форму так быстро, словно делает это не в первый раз.

После всего Стайлз, наконец, ломается, издавая небольшой всхлип. Дерек отрывает взгляд от формы, но не подходит к кушетке Стайлза. От утешающего, милого Дерека из зала ожидания ни осталось и следа. На его месте сварливая версия, раздраженная из-за поведения Стайлза насчет его осмотра.

Дерек, наконец, соизволил прервать хныканье Стайлза, сказав: «Среднее время, прежде чем пациент со сломанной костью получает обезболивающие в отделении скорой помощи, составляет около часа».

\- Ты не помогаешь, Дерек, - фыркает Стайлз. – И откуда ты вообще это знаешь?

Дерек пожимает плечами, - Лора в списке больницы.

\- Ты мог сказать это, когда я пререкался с медсестрой!

\- Я не думаю, что дело в этом.

\- Опять же, не помогаешь.

Всю руку Стайлза начинает покалывать, он чувствует онемение. Он знает, что уродливые слезы только и ждут момента, чтобы политься из глаз. Гнев Дерека исчезает, сделав его потерянным и немного расстроенным.

\- Прости меня! – восклицает Дерек. – Прости, я так облажался, что не смог заняться с тобой сексом, как нормальный человек. Просто скажи мне, что я могу сделать, Стайлз! Я хочу помочь тебе!

\- Если ты хочешь помочь, не вини себя. Просто сиди там и жди, а когда придет доктор - сотрудничай.

Дерек кивает. Он обхватывает себя руками, будто ему холодно. Стайлз чувствует себя немного виноватым, но потом боль снова засасывает его с головой, как волна, омывающая берег. 

\- Я могу вернуться к таблеткам... Как только мы выберемся отсюда... я поговорю со своими адвокатами, мы что-нибудь придумает. Ты больше никогда меня не увидишь. Обещаю. 

Стайлз слушал вполуха, но как только понял, что Дерек планируется отказаться от него, то был возмущен. – Что? Нет, нет, нет. Дерек, ты нанял меня для работы, и я намерен это сделать. Это неудача, и это чертовски отстойно, но как только я физически смогу, я буду готов принять еще один удар. Ты идиот, если думаешь, что из-за меня я позволю тебе прекратить лечение. Итак, как только мы выберемся отсюда, мы сядем и начнем долгий разговор об этой неразберихе, и о том, как мы предотвратим ее в следующий раз. Тогда мы поможем тебе с циклом, как и планировали. Если ты напуган и не хочешь продолжать, тогда мы поговорим об этом... позже, когда мою руку будут поддерживать не твои кухонные принадлежности.

Теперь Дерек дышит быстрее. Стайлз опасается приступа паники, но что бы это ни было, Дерек делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает. – Да, альфа. 

Этот конкретный пережиток прошлого от Дерека не должен шокировать, учитывая его историю... Но Стайлз вздыхает. Он пристально смотрит на Дерека. У него есть длинная лекция о том, почему Дерек никому не должен говорить так, а тем более его терапевту. Но сейчас не время и не место. И Стайлз явно не тот, кто вылечит Дерека от того, что с ним сделал его бывший альфа. – Я не злюсь, - говорит Стайлз, - но никогда больше не говори мне этого. 

Дерек кивает, отворачиваясь от Стайлза. Это классическая покорность омеги и Стайлз ненавидит её. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Дерек делал так раньше, и он не хочет видеть это в будущем.

\- Иди сюда, - приказывает Стайлз. – Я серьезно, - добавляет он, когда Дерек смущается. 

Дерек неохотно мнется, соглашается только опереться на каталку, но Стайлз тянет его ближе. Стайлз прижимается носом к его шее, к месту, где скоро появится его укус. Дерек в ответ прижимается ближе. – Все в порядке, - успокаивает омегу Стайлз. – Все будет в порядке. 

Это длится до тех пор, пока не появляется суровая альфа доктор. Она тонет в своем халате, но дарит им безумно бодрую улыбку. – Здравствуйте, я доктор Пател, а вы... – она смотрит в карту. – Дерек и... черт возьми, не думаю, что смогу когда-нибудь произнести это. Мне сказали, что вы настаивали на совместном лечении. Должна сказать, что я не рекомендую его, основываясь на том, что я здесь вижу. Для вас, - указывает она на Стайлза, - мне нужен рентген. А для вас, - она снова проверяет карту, - гинекологический осмотр. 

Дерек в панике смотрит на Стайлза. Доктор замечает это. – Все хорошо. Мы всё совместим, - с улыбкой говорит она, педалями поднимая кровать Дерека, отчего тот вздрагивает. – Как насчет того, чтобы вы, мальчики, рассказали мне, что произошло, пока я провожу осмотр, а затем мы разберемся с рукой. Для этого мне понадобится только один. Не стесняйся, милый... Подними ноги, чтобы я могла хорошо все рассмотреть.

Она достаточно любезна, чтобы помочь Стайлзу подняться с кушетки, но его внутренности горят и сворачиваются. Он ненавидит ее... пренебрежение, то, как она прикасается к голому бедру Дерека, как она смотрит на него, как на любопытную загадку. 

\- Так вы профи, - говорит она Стайлзу с небольшой усмешкой, которая портит ее красивое лицо. – Не подскажете, что именно пошло не так?

\- Он не сделал ничего плохого, - протестует Дерек. 

\- Успокойтесь, - отвечает она. – Если нет доказательств насилия, я не сообщу о нем. Социальной работы будет достаточно. Итак, что же произошло?

\- Мы упали с кровати во время вязки, - отвечает Стайлз. – Я неловко опустил руку, дернулся от боли и узел сильно натянул кожу. 

Она быстро натягивает перчатки. – Вы выдернули узел?

\- Нет.

\- Когда это произошло?

Стайлз морщится. – Сразу после формирования узла. 

\- А обхват у вас какой?

\- 2,67 дюймов. (прим. пер. - около 7 см.) – Официальные измерения написаны в его лицензии, но Стайлз все еще немного удивлен, что помнит.

Доктор, кажется, не в восторге. – Что случилось после того, как вы упали? Как долго вы были связаны?

\- Мы нашли наиболее удобную позицию и ждали. Может десять минут.

\- Как с кровотечением?

Стайлз не может ответить на этот вопрос. Он знает, что ему не нравится то, что он видел, когда Дерек снял штаны, на этом все. И он, и доктор выжидающе смотрят на Дерека.

\- Нормально. 

\- Кровотечение это не нормально, - прикрикивает доктор. Тут Стайлз может согласиться с ней. – Было тяжело? Как долго мышцы сокращались?

\- Кровь шла около пяти минут, - отвечает Дерек. – Ее было не так много, достаточно, чтобы заполнить макси-прокладку. 

Доктор кивает, делая пометку. – А уровень вашей боли?

\- Неплохо, если сижу на месте. Терпимо, когда я двигаюсь.

Она подозрительно смотрит на Дерека при слове терпимый, но позволяет ему увильнуть. – Есть опасения по поводу заражения или беременности?

Стайлз отвлекается на волнение Дерека, но отвечает на вопрос. – Нет. На мне не было презерватива, но мы оба чисты. Мы работаем над нормализацией цикла.

\- Окей. Я все еще рекомендую пройти тестирование еще раз примерно через шесть месяцев. Разрывы во время вязки почти гарантируют передачу болезни, если есть такой риск. А теперь давайте приступим к осмотру.

Дерек дрожит, как осиновый лист. Его хватка на здоровой руке Стайлза уже причиняет боль, но альфа ничего не говорит. 

\- Может быть немного холодно, - предупреждает доктор о смазке, которую выливает на свой палец в перчатке. – А вы, сэр, жалуетесь на что-нибудь, кроме запястья?

\- Нет, - рассеянно отвечает Стайлз. Он гладит Дерека по волосам, пытаясь успокоить.

Дерек хнычет.

\- Вы испытываете сильную боль? – спрашивает доктор.

Он качает головой, а она игнорирует его, приступая к осмотру. Стайлз готов рычать на нее, чтобы она перестала вредить его омеге, но она толкает палец глубже, не обращая внимания.

\- Ну, все выглядит нормально. Я наложу пару швов для лучшего заживления и пропишу оральные антибиотики, и крем для местного применения. Постарайтесь в ближайшую неделю есть мягкую пищу, и все будет хорошо.

Как только доктор начинает что-то писать в карте Дерека, появляется другая медсестра с инвалидным креслом. – Вы опоздали на рентген, - говорит доктор Стайлзу. Он не хочет уходить от Дерека, не тогда, когда тот все еще пытается справиться с приступом паники.

\- Все в порядке, Стайлз. Пожалуйста, иди, - убеждает Дерек.

Наконец, Стайлз неохотно соглашается.

Сюрприз, сюрприз, оказывается у него сломано запястье. После рентгена его везут прямо в процедурную, где дают потрясающее обезболивающее и накладывают неоново-розовый гипс (по его просьбе).

Когда он возвращается, то видит мужчину, похожего на Эйдена, только со скромной, понимающей улыбкой.

\- Эйден отвез Дерека домой. Как только тебя выпишут, я отвезу тебя обратно и заберу лекарства.

\- А ты кто такой?

\- Итан, другой помощник Дерека. – Стайлз смутно помнит, что Дерек что-то упоминал об этом. Однако он уверен, что оба супер сексуальных альфа-близнеца никогда не появлялись.

\- Я вижу. Он держит около себя все самое приятное.

Итан запрокидывает голову и смеется. Очаровательная улыбка выглядит странно на обычно хмуром лице Эйдена.

\- Дерек в порядке?

\- С ним все хорошо. Ему просто нужно было выбраться отсюда. Он не любит больницы.

\- Я заметил. Не мог бы ты сказать мне, почему.

Итан вздыхает. – Это не моя история. И кроме того, я хорошо выполняю свою работу. И хочу сохранить её. Но, между нами, надеюсь, ты знаешь - Дерек не опасен. Он причинил тебе боль, но я уверен, что это был несчастный случай. Он никогда не был жестоким.

Стайлз знает, что он должен быть испуган, но вместо этого он заинтригован. – Но были и другие несчастные случаи?

Итан выглядит даже хитрее, чем его обычно-дохрена-изворотливый-брат. – Ты ему действительно нравишься, Стайлз. Он не... слушай, у Дерека были тяжелые времена. С тех пор, как он встретил тебя, он счастлив. Пожалуйста, не дай одному случаю тебя отпугнуть.

Итан похлопывает Стайлза по спине жестче, чем тому бы хотелось, учитывая недавно собранное запястье. По дороге домой он терпит нытье Стайлза под действием наркотиков, но так и не отвечает, были ли другие несчастные случаи?..


	8. Глава 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек и Стайлз, наконец-таки, проводят разбор полетов вязки-катастрофы. Дерек приоткрывает завесу тайны над своим прошлым.

Стайлз проводит воскресенье в Стране Чудес от действия обезболивающих. Его главное достижение дня в том, что на гипс не попали крошки Доритоса. Эрика сегодня работает, но Бойд в отпуске, так что он присоединился, чтобы демонстрировать язвительный, осуждающий взгляд.

Стайлз дает Дереку немного свободы. Звонок Дереку прервал бы его насыщенный график из марафона «Светлячка», ленивого просмотра гей-порно и сна. Лишь в среду, когда он принимает три таблетки за день, Стайлз решает дать знать о себе, скинув смс. 

«Иду на поправку. Как сам?» - отправляет он Дереку.

«Нормально», - отвечает Дерек.

«Итак, самое время для разговора, а?»

«Занят на работе», - днем позже отвечает Дерек.

Стайлз закатывает глаза на это сообщение, но отвечает - «Мы можем подождать до выходных». Этого времени должно хватить Дереку, чтобы все хорошенько обдумать. «Просто приходи в субботу на ужин. Я даже что-нибудь приготовлю».

«Доктор сказал, никакого секса, пока мне не снимут швы».

«Чувак. Когда я говорю ужин, я имею в виду ужин. Одному здесь уныло, и я действительно скучаю по тебе». После отправки, Стайлз понимает, что слажал: слишком лично, непрофессионально... Долбанный Перкоцет.

Когда Дерек отвечает, Стайлз пребывает в шоке - «Я тоже по тебе скучаю».

Оказывается, готовить со сломанным запястьем намного труднее, чем ожидал Стайлз, поэтому вместо этого он заказывает пиццу. Он проводит полчаса за уборкой, а затем, когда ему уже нечего прибирать (спасибо горничной), сидит, не сводя взгляд с двери.

Дерек звонит в дверь точно в срок, он в водолазке и, словно щит, держит перед собой букет белых лилий. Он смущенно улыбается, когда Стайлз благодарит его за цветы и манит зайти внутрь. Стайлз рад, что омега больше не хромает. 

\- Так, ты скучал по мне, да? – дразнит Стайлз. Ладно, может, он действительно хочет услышать эти слова из уст Дерека.

\- Мы почти каждый день проводили время вместе, - ворчит Дерек. – Так что теперь я не могу смотреть телик без комментариев. 

Стайлз усмехается. – А что я должен делать без кого-то, кто хмурится на мои комментарии? Шоумену нужна аудитория, а этот шикарный домище, который ты организовал для меня, - плохой слушатель.

Дерек смеется, забирая у Стайлза цветы, чтобы поставить в вазу.

\- Знаешь, я, возможно, был слишком амбициозен, когда сказал, что возьму на себя готовку. Нарезка овощей оказалась довольно болезненной, и последнее, что мне нужно, это сырое мясо на гипсе. Я заказал пиццу. Надеюсь, ты не против.

Дерек меняется в лице. – Мне очень жаль, Стайлз. Я должен был предусмотреть это. Я мог бы попросить Эйдена захватить что-нибудь. 

\- Все хорошо. – Отмахивается Стайлз. – Не похоже, что это мешает моей жизни. Я без проблем могу читать и бездельничать с одной рукой. И мой пресс оценит шестинедельный перерыв в спортзале. Плюс, пицца! Я всегда рад иметь повод для пиццы! 

Дерек корчит рожу, но, когда они садятся на диван, без промедления хватает четыре куска. 

Тем не менее, омега продолжает скептически смотреть на Стайлза и спрашивает. – Тебе больно? 

Стайлз пожимает плечами. Запястье все еще иногда мучает его, но у него есть опыт борьбы со сломанными костями. Альфа был неуклюжим ребенком. – Все хорошо.

\- Прости меня.

\- Да, да. Ты говорил это миллион раз, - Стайлз закатывает глаза и засовывает в рот аж половину куска пиццы с пепперони. Он вытирается гипсом, но ему все равно. Если тот пропитается запахом пиццы, это будет потрясающе. – Я не виню тебя, Дерек. Такое бывает. Я просто рад, что ты в порядке. Ты же в порядке? Никаких осложнений?

\- Никаких осложнений, - утверждает Дерек. – Вчера сняли швы. Доктор сказал, что через несколько дней я смогу заниматься сексом. 

\- Хорошо. У тебя ведь скоро будет течка, правильно?

Дерек пожимает плечами. – Весь смысл в том, что я не постоянный клиент. 

\- Ну, судя по последнему разу, ты можешь рассчитывать на течку уже… - Стайлз мысленно подсчитывает дни. – Завтра. Конечно, если бы мне пришлось делать ставки, я бы сказал - в следующие выходные.

Секунду Дерек выглядит потрясенным, но затем разглядывает его лицо. – Правильно. Ты действительно профессионал.

Стайлз морщится. Обычно ему нравится, когда хвалят его квалификацию, но сегодня он просто хочет, чтобы Дерек расслабился. Он хочет, чтобы Дерек был тем сварливым парнем, который неловко прислоняется к Стайлзу и кричит на судей. Стайлз рвет задницу на работе, но он начинает думать, что секс-терапевт – не тот, кто должен излечить Дерека. Ему нужен настоящий друг. 

\- Да, я профессионал, и хотел бы выяснить, что мы будем делать во время этой течки. Давай покончим с делами и вернемся к пицце. Может, посмотрим Поцелуй навылет?

\- Конечно, - рассеянно отвечает Дерек. – Если ты все еще хочешь, - бормочет он.

Стайлз вздыхает. У Дерека есть проблемы, и Стайлз, несмотря на его подготовку, на самом деле не готов к такому. Тем не менее, он протягивает руку, чтобы сжать бицепс Дерека в поддержке. Кстати говоря, ощущение, что мышца ощущается в еще большем тонусе, словно Дерек провел всю прошлую неделю в спортзале. 

\- Дерек, я посмотрел бы фильм, с тобой или без тебя. Твой приход – единственное, что не дает мне утонуть в сыре от начос. Кроме того, у меня нет никого, кто будет вместе со мной кричать на судью. Так что, что бы мы ни решили с твоим лечением, если ты захочешь, я все равно приду и посмотрю с тобой бейсбол и грязные фильмы. Кто знает? Мы достаточно пропахли друг другом, и регулярные встречи все еще могут помочь тебе с течкой.

Кажется, Дерек взбодрился. – Значит, нам не нужно продолжать заниматься сексом?

\- Ну, пока на практике такого не было... Я имею в виду, это может занять больше времени, но в конечном итоге цикл нормализуется. Мы можем просто продолжать тусоваться. Мы не должны заниматься сексом вне течки. Думаю, технически ты можешь обойтись без напарника, но тебе за тридцать и ты не рожал… Течка в одиночку не так проста, как ты, может, помнишь по молодости.

\- Но что, если я причиню тебе боль?

Стайлз улыбается. – Во время течки? Всякое случается, но маловероятно. В течку гормоны должны тебя сдерживать, особенно потому, что у нас есть зачатки связи. В прошлый раз ты был в порядке. Нет, ты был великолепен!

Под суровым взглядом Дерека Стайлз продолжает. – Окей, если ты настаиваешь, мы можем нанять в течку сопровождающего, чтобы он присматривал за нами. Я уверен, в этом не будет необходимости, но мы можем это сделать, если тебе станет легче.

\- Кто-то сильный? Кто может физически одолеть меня?

Стайлз закатывает глаза. - Эй, я знаю, что ты сильнее меня, Мистер Большой Плохой Омега, но у тебя будет повышен гормон. Я почти уверен, что я и еще один человек, независимо от размера, сможем подчинить тебя. Я видел, как Кира, худенькая девушка-интерн Дитона, с легкостью затолкала на каталку возбужденную омегу вдвое больше неё, будто одним мизинчиком!

Дерек продолжает смотреть.

\- Ладно. Если ты решишь сделать свою следующую течку настолько неловкой, насколько это возможно, я попрошу Эрику прийти. И Кира тоже будет здесь для имитации укуса связи. Черт, пригласи чудо-близнецов, и мы устроим вечеринку!

Дерек фыркает, но достаточно расслабляется, чтобы схватить еще кусок пиццы, держа его в Нью-Йоркском стиле*, прежде чем запихнуть в рот.

Было бы легче, если дискуссия просто закончилась на этом, но Стайлз понимал, что должен настоять на большем. Он тот, кто напортачил, и, когда Дерек начал поправляться, он сделал все правильно. Он должен Дереку, должен хотя бы попытаться обсудить ситуацию.

\- Я знаю, что ты не готов к этому прямо сейчас, но если ты хочешь профессиональное мнение, думаю, что мы должны заниматься сексом вне зависимости от того, в течке ты или нет.

\- Стайлз, у меня был приступ паники, и я причинил тебе боль!

\- И что? Думаешь, ты единственный, у кого бывает паника? Сейчас это прошло, но после смерти Омы панические атаки преследовали меня постоянно. Это ужасно, чувак, но это не конец света. Это не делает тебя уродом и не делает опасным.

\- Как это произошло? – спрашивает Дерек.

\- Болезнь мозга, - осторожно отвечает Стайлз. У него было достаточно разговоров об Оме, так что он просто хочет покончить с этим. – Когда я был ребенком. Честно говоря, я не очень хорошо справился.

\- Но тебе стало лучше? – Дерек звучит скептически.

\- Приятель, сейчас намного лучше. Видел бы ты меня тогда... Это было полное сумасшествие. Я боялся потерять своих. Я воровал ингаляторы. У моего лучшего друга-брата Скотта астма, так что я везде прятал эти злополучные ингаляторы. И неважно, что людям, у которых я их украл, они могли понадобиться... И мой Апа… я контролировал его жизнь. Я паниковал из-за его работы, из-за привычек в еде, из-за любой попытки отца стать настоящим главой нашего дома.

– Это не кажется безумным. – Да, но только потому, что Стайлз справлялся довольно хорошо, по сравнению с Дереком. – Ты просто хотел защитить людей, которых любишь.

Стайлз фыркает. – Да, только я зашел слишком далеко... Я открыл почту Апы и увидел результат его анализа на холестерин. Он не мог есть бекон четыре года, потому что, когда я ловил его на этом, у меня начиналась паническая атака. Раньше меня провоцировал сраный бекон!

Дерек улыбается слабо и с горечью. Было бы замечательно, если бы это не ранило Стайлза так сильно. – Я ничего не знал… в смысле, я просто избегал секса. Я не знал, что может меня «спровоцировать», что бы это ни значило.

\- Это своего рода сленг, который используется в качестве глагола, но я уверен, что твой психиатр говорил с тобой о воспоминаниях и эмоциональных провокациях.

\- У меня нет психиатра.

Стайлз на секунду глупо уставился на Дерека. Нет психиатра? Дерек самый долбанутый человек, которого Стайлз знает. Как, черт возьми, ему сошло с рук отсутствие психиатра? Хотя отсутствие лечения многое объясняет...

\- Хорошо, ладно, просто предложение, но, может быть, тебе стоит пообщаться с психиатром? – выходит грубее, чем Стайлз предполагал. Но, какого черта! Дерек сломал Стайлзу запястье и даже не пытался решить проблему! Кто так делает? – Я хочу сказать, что ты нанял меня. Психиатр тоже терапевт. Ну, знаешь, для твоих мозгов, а не твоей дырочки.

\- Но мне нравишься ты, - ворчит Дерек.

\- Да, но, как мы увидели в прошлую субботу, я не специалист по психическому здоровью.

\- Мне не нужен специалист по психическому здоровью! – Дерек швыряет пиццу, разворачиваясь, чтобы кричать Стайлзу прямо в лицо. Стайлзу стыдно признаться, но он вздрагивает. Травма... Дерек, в конце концов, и правда ранил его.

\- Хорошо, - выплевывает он, потому что сарказм - единственная его защита от двухсот фунтов чистых мышц Дерека. – Мы просто притворимся, что ты в полном порядке! Мы просто притворимся, что ты не тратишь 120 000 $ на терапию, хотя совершенно здоров. Или что ты не вывалил свое дерьмо, когда я повязал тебя. Ты – образец здравомыслия! Тебе просто, блядь, вырезают яичники без всякой причины!

\- Я в порядке. У меня есть бизнес, - рычит Дерек. – Я нанял тебя, что бы ты трахал меня, а не мои мозги! – Стайлз чувствует горячее дыхание Дерека на своей щеке, когда омега расстроенно выдыхает. Его мышцы решительно напряжены. Стайлз понимаем, что он будет цепляться за свое отрицание всей душой. Гнев альфы потихоньку проходит. Дерек делает это не нарочно. Он делает это, потому что это его способ справиться. Это просто больше не работает, даже если Дерек еще не знает этого.

Стайлз протягивает руку. Прижимается щекой к щеке Дерека, чувствуя, как аккуратная щетина шуршит по его ладони. Дерек склоняется, закрывая глаза. Стайлзу интересно, знает ли омега, насколько он изголодался по обычным прикосновениям.

\- Эй, - шепчет Стайлз. – У тебя бизнес. Ты молодец, Дерек. Ты сделал так много хорошего... – Альфа смелеет. Он поглаживает руками спину Дерека, чувствуя, как уходит напряжение от его прикосновений. Это почти опьяняет... иметь над кем-то такую власть. – Ты был таким храбрым. У тебя есть компания и сбережения, и ты делаешь столько хорошего для своей семьи. – Дерек столкнулся с одним из своих самых больших страхов, поэтому он может пожертвовать яйцеклетки для сестры. Это чистейший акт сыновей любви, какой Стайлз когда-либо видел. – Я очень горжусь тобой. 

Дерек хватает ртом воздух. Он зарывается лицом в шею Стайлза. Альфа обхватывает его затылок и откидывается на подлокотник дивана, позволяя Дереку прижаться к нему, будто гигантская кошка.

Как только дыхание Дерека выравнивается и тело расслабляется, Стайлз поднимает голову так, чтобы смотреть омеге в глаза.

\- Я знаю, что ты устал, но ты не можешь сдаться сейчас, - говорит он. – Дерек, что бы это ни было… у тебя уже есть профессиональный сексолог на ставке. Ты работаешь над нормализацией цикла. Это прекрасная возможность для тебя разобраться во всем в безопасности. Кто знает?.. Может, в конце концов, тебе даже не понадобится оофорэктомия. – Стайлз начинает волноваться о возможностях. Побочные эффекты ненужной оофорэктомии слишком ужасны для Дерека, чтобы оправдать их. Если Стайлз сможет это предотвратить, то он проделает хорошую работу, как профессионал и как друг.

\- После того, как ты пожертвуешь несколько яйцеклеток, ты сможешь сохранить яичники, продолжить приходить ко мне на терапию или даже встретишь кого-нибудь. Может, однажды, ты выйдешь замуж, забеременеешь, и у тебя появятся дети. – Будет больно видеть, как Дерек уходит от него, как и все остальные подопечные, но, по крайней мере, Дерек будет счастлив.

\- Это просто секс, - бормочет Дерек в грудь Стайлза. – Только то, что ты сделал на этом свою карьеру, не означает, что мы все придаем ему большое значение.

\- Но… - да, Дерек прав, секс важен не для всех, но почему Дерек не видит, насколько страх секса портит его жизнь? Он великолепный, одинокий, успешный омега. Он не должен тратить свое свободное время с сексологом. Он должен быть чьим-то мужем. Он должен быть Опа...

\- Нет! Боже, Стайлз, ты можешь просто не… - Дерек отталкивается, но они снова соприкасаются. – Я твой клиент. Ты должен уважать мою асексуальность. Об этом говорится в твоем профиле терапевта!

Стайлз фыркает, - ты не асексуален, - вырывается у него прежде, чем он может себя остановить.

\- Ты не можешь этого знать! Ты меня совсем не знаешь.

\- Я знаю, что ты боишься секса. Или, может быть, ты боишься своей течки. Или вязки. Но это не делает тебя бесполым.

Стайлз внутренне вздрагивает. Он долго был частью странного движения, чтобы знать, что у людей разные причины быть асексуальными. Сексуальная травма одна из них. Но отсутствие сексуального желания – это одно, а отказ от секса – другое. Стайлз отказывается верить Дереку, который так страстно целуется, который умолял об узле, которого Стайлз ловит на рассматривании своей задницы… Дерек не асексуален. Он не может им быть!

\- Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты никогда не хотел секса.

\- Люди меняются, - отвечает Дерек. – Такое бывает и я…

\- Скажи мне, что ты никогда не хотел заниматься со мной сексом.

\- Я плачу тебе.

\- Скажи мне, что ты никогда не чувствовал желание. Ты никогда не смотрел на меня и не хотел, чтобы я повязал тебя, хотя бы на мгновение, прежде чем запереть эту мысль у себя в черепушке и усмирить ее двадцать раз!

\- Это всего лишь гормоны. Мое тело… это _не я_. Вещи, которые хочет оно - не то, чего хочу я! 

\- Если бы у тебя была волшебная палочка, и ты мог бы сделать так, чтобы проблемы исчезли, ты бы сделал это? Ты бы отказался от секса, даже если бы с тобой не случилось ничего плохого?

Дерек вздыхает, прислонившись спиной к дивану, чтобы избежать взгляда Стайлза. – Стайлз, я был бы совершенно другим человеком.

Стайлз хмурится. – Что ж, этого я не предлагаю. Знаешь, ты действительно мне нравишься. И без твоих проблем, я вероятно, даже не был бы допущен в твою жизнь. Ты бы вышел замуж за удивительного альфу с яхтой и с прекрасной внешностью. Он бы входил в Совет по спасению морских выдр и не хотел бы, чтобы ты общался с разоренными секс-работниками вроде меня.

\- Спасение морских выдр?

\- Заткнись. Они очаровательны. Они раскалывают раковины на своих маленьких животах. Кто-то достаточно классный, чтобы заслужить тебя, должен любить их, поверь мне. – Стайлз не любит размышлять о том, какой альфа подойдет Дереку, если… нет, когда… ему станет лучше. Кто бы это ни был, он наверняка во всех отношениях превзойдет Стайлза. – Итак, твой идеальный альфа хочет спасать морских выдр. Найди его... Да, о чем это я... Я говорю только о тебе. Не хочу видеть, как ты полностью меняешь себя, потому что даже твоя сварливость очаровательна. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты мог двигаться вперед. Это не волшебная палочка, но, возможно, если ты обратишься к психотерапевту, он сможет дать тебе какие-то упражнения, над которыми мы сможем работать вместе. Может быть, тогда ты сможешь быть собой, той версией, что не погрязла в травме.

\- За исключением того, что я не травмирован, - сухо отвечает Дерек. Он почти смущен этим предложением.

\- Эх, Дерек, я думал, мы обсуждали это. Доказательств обратного, - он машет гипсом, - предостаточно.

\- Ты не понимаешь! – Дерек резко встает, чуть не опрокидывая дурацкий стеклянный журнальный столик. Стайлзу, по крайней мере, удается сохранить коробку с пиццей. – Я не подвергался насилию. Никто не бил и не насиловал меня. Я просто в полной заднице. У меня нет хорошего оправдания!

\- Тебе не нужны оправдания, Дерек. – Стайлз тоже встает, протягивая руку своему омеге. – Говорить себе, что у тебя нет права на проблему, - не решение. Не имеет значения, почему или что заставило тебя чувствовать себя так. 

Глаза Дерека затуманиваются тончайшей завесой слез. – Ты возненавидишь меня, если узнаешь. Ты не захочешь ко мне прикасаться.

\- Ой, да ладно, - Стайлз закатывает глаза. – У тебя должно быть немного веры. У меня был секс с парнем, который был настолько толстым, что мне пришлось остановиться, чтобы насыпать детскую присыпку между нашими животами. У меня был постоянный клиент, больной раком, которого стошнило на меня во время практического сеанса. Я смогу принять все, что ты мне выдашь. И ты будешь моим другом. Я не брошу тебя.

Дерек резко смотрит вверх, как будто его шокирует, что Стайлз озвучил то, что он уверен, чувствуют они оба. Конечно, Стайлз связан контрактом, но их связь явно выходит за рамки. Дерек должен знать, что Стайлз никому не позволит увидеть его полным ботаником из-за бейсбола и Звездный войн. Он не стал бы готовить по рецептам его бабушки или рассказывать им о своей Оме.

\- Давай, Дерек. Просто признай это. Я тебе нравлюсь. Ты скучал по мне. Ты мне тоже нравишься. Мы же друзья. И ничего этого не изменит. Ты можешь не знать этого обо мне, но я упрямый мелкий засранец, так что я не откажусь от тебя.

\- Окей, - с нежностью говорит Дерек.

\- Хорошо, - Стайлз берет его за запястья и ведет обратно к дивану. – Итак, хочешь рассказать мне, что именно вызвало нашу маленькую неудачу на прошлой неделе? Проблема в вязке узлом?

Дерек застенчиво кивает.

\- Приятно это слышать. Мы можем этого избежать. Может быть, поработаем над этим, если ты комфортно себя чувствуешь.

\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Меня не насиловали.

\- Ты это уже говорил. – Стайлзу интересно, не слишком ли Дерек протестует. Или Дерек думает, что насильственное изнасилование – это единственная допустимая сексуальная травма. 

\- Дженнифер, моя бывшая жена…

\- Ты же знаешь, что между супругами может быть изнасилование, не так ли?

Дерек закатывает глаза, - ты хочешь это услышать или нет?

\- Да. Разумеется.

\- Дженнифер не насиловала меня. Она никогда не причиняла мне боль. Вот чего я не понимаю. Я не должен был так облажаться из-за этого. Иногда во время течки она царапала меня, но ничего необычного.

Стайлз удивленно поднимает бровь. Он никогда не оставлял на омеге следов, даже когда только начинал работу. Опять же, несколько укусов и царапин (или ожогов) являются довольно обыденными, в соответствии с классом течки. Стайлз даже помнит, как его Ома сказала ему, что на нее напала стая сердитых чаек, когда он увидел, что она принимает душ после «специального взрослого времени отдыха Ома-Апа».

\- Я хочу сказать, что она никогда не делала ничего, что нельзя было исправить с помощью лейкопластыря и бальзама для губ.

\- Ясно. Но она не просто так твоя бывшая жена.

\- Да, но причина не имеет ничего общего с сексом.

Почему-то это еще хуже. Это значит, что Дерек все еще был бы с этим монстром, если бы не что-то совершенно не связанное с тем, что его испортило. 

\- Хорошо, так какое это имеет отношение? В смысле, не похоже, что кто-то может быть настолько безумен, чтобы развестись с тобой. Ты же, например, не пытался добровольно вырезать при ней свои яичники, не так ли? – потому что Стайлз не позволил бы своей омеге навредить себе, даже если бы они никогда не планировали иметь детей. Он уйдет прежде, чем ему придется смотреть, как человек, которого он любит, умирает бессмысленно и слишком молодым. 

Дерек выглядит оскорбленным. – Если бы я попросил об оофорэктомии, она буквально убила бы меня.

\- Окей, нет. Ты, мой друг, только что ударил по моей самой больной мозоли. Она бы не убила тебя в буквальном смысле. Она бы, образно говоря, убила тебя. - В буквальном смысле…

\- Стайлз, я знаю, что означает слово «буквально», - ворчит Дерек. Стайлз шокирован тем, что Дерек фокусируется на грамматике, когда речь о жене, которая убила бы его _буквально_. – Вот, почему мы развелись. Она убила кое-кого, и теперь она в тюрьме.

\- Что? Святой ебаный-осел боже! – Стайлз взволновано вскакивает с дивана. – Твоя бывшая жена сидит в тюрьме за убийство?

Дерек кивает.

\- И ты говоришь мне, что это не имеет ничего общего с твоим страхом перед сексуальными вещами? Психованная бывшая, которая в буквальном смысле убивает людей, это не оправдание, чтобы быть немного травмированным? Прости, Дерек, но даже если ты не тот, кого она убила, у тебя есть полное право быть немного облажавшимся из-за этого. Это не имеет значения, если она не причиняла физическую боль. Ты доверял ей, а она предала твое доверие.

Дерек яростно качает головой. Он снова уставился на свои руки. Стайлз не выносит его робость. Это выглядит так неправильно… кто-то такой сильный и грациозный, как Дерек, весь зажатый в себе, сдутый и побежденный. – Ты не понимаешь, Стайлз. Я предал ее, и теперь она в тюрьме!

Стайлз прищуривает глаза. - Что значит, ты предал ее? У вас двоих был какой-то заговор с целью убийства, и ты сдал ее полиции? Или тебе буквально понравилось совершать предательство?

\- Нет, Стайлз! Что с тобой! Тебе нравится обвинять людей в убийстве?

Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Нет. – За исключением того, что это ложь. – Хорошо, возможно. Я хотел быть копом… помогал арестовывать этого психа омегу, который преследовал мою подругу Эллисон. Я не верю, что ты в чем-то виноват, Дерек, кроме того, что упустил возможность сходить к психотерапевту. Но, если ты настаиваешь, почему бы тебе не объяснить мне, как ты предал своего головореза альфу?

\- Ладно.

\- Ладно. Валяй.

\- Я расскажу.

\- Тогда рассказывай.

\- Стайлз!

Стайлз улыбается Дереку, слишком сильно наслаждаясь его раздражением. Он становится перед Дереком на колени и берет его руки в свои, массируя, потому что во время течки это помогало Дереку расслабиться.

\- Я не буду осуждать тебя, Дерек. Просто скажи мне, что случилось. Я не буду тебя перебивать. Нет, это слишком сильное обещание... Я не буду беспричинно перебивать тебя.

Дерек кивает. – Во-первых, Дженнифер не была головорезом. Она была учительницей, - он говорит это с любовью, отчего у Стайлза сжимается желудок. Как Дерек может защищать убийцу? Кого-то, кто, вероятно, издевался над ним? Опять же, вероятно, тот факт, что она издевалась над ним, заставляет его защищать ее. 

\- Хорошо, если она была такой милой девушкой, то кого она убила? Почему она оказалась в тюрьме?

\- Человек, которого она убила, был акционером компании. Девкалион был…

\- Девкалион? Правда? Такое имя, что ты почти ожидаешь, что его уничтожит старинный серебряный нож в греческой бане. 

Дерек свирепо смотрит.

\- То есть, хотя бы скажи мне, что этот Дюк был таким же злодеем, как и предполагает его имя.

Дерек вздрагивает. – Девкалион был сложным человеком, но он не заслуживал смерти.

\- Сложный означает злодей?

\- Сложный, значит человек с нужными навыками для того, чтобы заниматься определенным бизнесом. – Стайлз может представить себе такой тип людей: очаровательный, вкрадчивый, немного социопат, одержимый властью.

\- Моя Ама держала Девкалиона на коротком поводке, но потом она умерла, и он подумал, что сможет задвинуть ее детей.

Стайлз снова садится на диван, но все еще крепко держит Дерека за руки. – Таким образом, он был угрозой, и твоя жена защищалась.

\- Он угрожал Лоре стать генеральным директором, но не физической угрозой. На всех бортах, даже на спасении морских выдр, есть такой альфа, как он. У нашего правления была целая стая. Я не буду врать – его смерть решила много проблем, но мы имели с ним дело. У него была слабость.

\- Чувствительность на своевременное убийство?

Дерек фыркает. – Милые, молодые омеги самцы.

Такие, как Дерек.

\- Итак, ты обманул свою жену ради корпоративной выгоды, и в приступе ревности она убила его? – До Стайлза только дошло, как бессердечно это звучит, но слово не воробей... так что он уже никак не мог себе помочь. Он чувствует знакомую дрожь перед разгадыванием тайны. Это говорит о том, что он хотел быть детективом. Может быть, он мог бы сделать больше хорошего в роли полицейского, чем в роли сексолога.

\- Ревность не за горами. Но я никогда не изменял Дженнифер. Я любил ее, - Стайлз видит это даже сейчас. У людей не бывает такого горько-грустного выражения глаз без любви, о которой пишут песни. Не то, чтобы Стайлз был знатоком. 

\- Но ты сказал, что предал ее.

\- Потому что я сделал это! У меня никогда не было секса с Девкалионом, но это все равно моя вина.

\- Как это может быть твоей виной? – возражает Стайлз. – Она убила парня, с которым ты даже не спал!

\- Она попросила меня больше не видеться с ним. Она предупредила меня, что не справится, но я не послушал.

\- Дерек, она должна была смириться с этим! Современная омега может вести профессиональный разговор с альфой, не включающий узел. Твоя карьера не должна была пострадать из-за того, что жена узнала о своих гендерных нормах или посмотрела эпизод "Безумных альф"... или "Каменного века".

\- Лора сказала почти то же самое. Она сказала, что если Дженнифер будет сходить с ума от беспокойства, то я не должен говорить ей всё. Она сказала, что это не дело Дженнифер. Но как бы я не хотел помочь своей сестре, я должен был прислушаться к жене.

\- Нет, не должен был! Ты сам себе хозяин, Дерек. Альфа, запрещающая омеге вести дела с другими альфами? Это вид принудительной изоляции, которая приводит к злоупотреблению, если это уже не злоупотребление само по себе. Это отстой, что она убила его (особенно для Девкалиона), но жизнь в постоянном страхе перед сумасшествием твоей альфы - это не жизнь. 

\- Она не была сумасшедшей. Девкалион был не просто случайным коллегой. Он ухаживал за мной с шестнадцати лет и официально просил мою Ому провести со мной мою первую течку.

\- Значит, ты трахался с ним.

\- Нет! Моя Ама никогда бы на это не согласилась, но вскоре после этого с ним произошел несчастный случай и он ослеп. У него всегда было сколько угодно омег, жаждущих его, но я был последним, кого он видел. Думаю, поэтому он продолжал давить даже после того, как я женился на Дженнифер. Ты прав, я подыгрывал ради корпоративной выгоды. Я бы солгал Дженнифер, а потом пригласил бы его на ужин подписать документы, которые мы могли отправить курьером. Или я тайком уходил бы на вечеринки, чтобы пофлиртовать с ним у нее за спиной.

\- Мне кажется, твоя жена убила невинного слепого человека.

\- Девкалион не был полностью невиновен! – протестует Дерек.

Стайлз удивлен странному набору противоречий, которые выдает Дерек, чтобы сохранить собственную вину. Жена, объективно осужденная присяжными, является какой-то жертвой... Фактическая жертва убийства не является полностью невиновной. И тот парень, который не является социопатом или мутантом, является ответственным? 

\- Девкалион знал, как довести дело до конца. Он использовал свою слепоту как предлог, чтобы взять меня за руку или потрогать мои вещи, когда заходил в мой офис. Он хотел, чтобы Лора учуяла его запах на своем младшем брате, на мне. Он заставлял нас баловать его и упивался властью так же, как наслаждался флиртом. Я попытался объяснить это Дженнифер, но она решила, что он бросает ей вызов. Не думаю, что Девкалион хоть секунду думал о моей альфе, прежде чем она его застрелила. Для Девкалиона это была просто очередная мозгоебля в корпорации.

\- Хорошо, с одной стороны, у тебя есть социопат, которому нравится принуждать своего корпоративного конкурента к сутенерству своего брата омеги. С другой стороны, у тебя есть психопат, который убивает слепых парней за использование ее омеги в качестве проводника. Как это вообще может быть твоей виной? Я уверен, что даже если бы ты изменил ей, убийство парня было бы ее собственным решением.

\- Дженнифер была не такой, как ты, - протестует Дерек. – Она была настоящей альфой.

\- Что, черт возьми, это значит? Я должен быть оскорблен? – Стайлз знает, что геев часто не считают «настоящими» альфами, но он не думает, что Дерек добивается этого. Он не похож на гомофоба.

\- Я хочу сказать, что она сильно чувствует свои альфа-инстинкты. Она ничего не могла с собой поделать.

Ладно, Стайлзу не нравится, куда это движется… на скоростном поезде в город домашнего насилия. Не то, чтобы это было неожиданно. – Альфы всегда могут помочь себе. Я тренировал даже самых больших, тупых болванов, которых можно было удержать во время течки. Дело не в контроле. Речь идет о последствиях и о том, думают ли они, что им сойдет это с рук. Если ты не заставляешь их жить по стандартам элементарной человеческой порядочности, то почему они должны?

\- Ну, прости, что я этого не сделал! – кричит Дерек. – Мне жаль, что у меня не было сил оставить единственного человека, который любил меня настолько, чтобы ревновать меня! Я знал, что ей было больно. Я не должен был ей лгать.

\- Ладно, может, ложь не лучшая тактика. И, возможно, расстаться с ней тоже не лучшее решение, - неохотно признается он. Возможно, Стайлз все еще жалко одинок по этой причине – уход всегда был его решением. – Но ты мог бы стоять на своем, потому что ты был прав, а она явно нет.

Всякий раз, когда Стайлз слышит про омегу, которая позволяет альфе бить себя или их детей, он всегда думает о Мелисе Маккол, теперь Стилински. Когда ее первый альфа в пьяном гневе столкнул Скотта с лестницы, Мелисса, не колеблясь, ушла от него. Это не являлось невозможным. Это трудно, но это не невозможно, и это борьба, которая стоит этой борьбы. Стайлз не может не судить людей, которые просто терпят это. 

\- Может быть, потому что в последний раз, когда я стоял на своем, Дженнифер подсыпала в мою еду стимуляторы течки, чтобы я пропустил встречу?

\- Она дала тебе стимуляторы течки против твоей воли? Дерек, это как пять разных преступлений! Не говоря уже о том, что это квалифицируется как травма, на которую ты имеешь полное право как жертва домашнего насилия! Тебе не за что чувствовать вину. Ты имеешь полное право на лечение и на любую возможность выздоровления. – Почему Дерек просто не видит этого?

\- Все не так! - срывается Дерек. – Я знаю, что это неправильно, но я даже не помню этого. – То, как он вздрагивает, заставляет Стайлза думать, что опыт все еще влияет на него больше, чем Дерек хотел бы это признавать.

\- Окей. – Стайлз начинает понимать, что Дерек близок к ситуации, чтобы определить, что его провоцирует. Если бы он знал, он бы уже рассказал Стайлзу. Время думать как психиатр и задать несколько вопросов. – Она часто вязала тебя? Кажется, что вязка является основной проблемой.

Дерек кивает. – По крайней мере, раз в день.

\- Раз в день? - это нелепо. Стайлзу повезет, если он дважды в месяц распускает узел для секса вне течек (раньше, когда у него было больше всего этого). По данным национального журнала сексологии, среднее значение для здоровой пары альфа-омега составляет от двух до пяти. – Это, хм, слишком. – Дерек, возможно, не готов это услышать, но Стайлз уверен, что все эти узлы также могут квалифицироваться как злоупотребление. 

Дерек пожимает плечами. – У нас были проблемы с беременностью.

\- Итак, вы, два гения, думали, что раз вы истощали себя каждый день месяца, то вы бесплодны? Ты знал, что слишком много узлов вне течки могут причинить вред здоровью омеги?

Дерек вздрагивает. Вероятно, он слишком хорошо знает о трещинах и выпадении кишок. Неудивительно, что он и не думал, что на прошлых выходных должен обратиться за помощью.

\- Дженнифер где-то читала, что вязка вне течки увеличивает плодородие омеги.

\- Неправда, - говорит Стайлз, хотя это тот вопрос, который он иногда слышит, работая с парами. – Вязка помогает урегулировать цикл омеги, как мы с тобой это делаем. Пара с подходящим партнером синхронизирует альфу с симпатическим циклом. Цикл вызывает полезные инстинкты, такие как предварительное гнездование, защищенность, незаинтересованность от других омег. Это приводит к более высокой рождаемости, но как только вы оба в цикле, дополнительная вязка приводит к жопе.

\- Значит, она тоже лгала об этом… - Дерек звучит расстроенно, но не удивленно. Он зарывается в волосы руками. – Здорово. Я такой идиот.

\- Нет, - Стайлз сжимает руку Дерека. Дерек иногда немного идиот, но это не его вина, что он любил кого-то настолько, что доверял словам. – Она играла тобой, но она была твоей женой. Что бы это были за отношения, если бы вы не доверяли друг другу?

Дерек мгновение выглядит потерянным и таким молодым. Стайлзу интересно, о чем он думает, действительно ли это так грустно, как отражает его лицо.

\- Давай посмотрим твой фильм, - в конце концов, говорит Дерек.

Стайлз не думает, что разговор окончен, но у Дерека под глазами мешки. Его губы потрескались и покраснели от беспокойства. Стайлз не уверен, выглядел ли он так, когда пришел, или сказались тяготы прошлого. Он не готов рассказать всю историю, и хотя Стайлзу все еще очень любопытно, на этот раз он понимает, что дело не в нем. Он клянется, что прежде чем эта работа будет сделана, он убедит Дерека, что ни одна из его травм не его вина. Его альфа издевалась над ним, и он заслуживает лучшего.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Стайлз. – Просто, предупреждаю тебя, я намерен прикончить эту пиццу, так что возвращайся к еде.

На этот раз Дерек опирается спиной на грудь Стайлза и позволяет гладить себя по волосам. Привычная поза для просмотра фильмов, только обычно это Стайлз ложился на широкую грудь Дерека. Но именно сейчас кажется, что все правильно - только так и нужно.

На следующий день Стайлз звонит бывшим коллегам, которые специализируются на жертвах насилия в семье. Он получает их рекомендации для терапевтов и отправляет список Дереку. Затем, после минутного размышления, он дублирует письмо Итану, на всякий случай.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * сложив кусок вдоль пополам


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз и Дерек создают лже-связь...

Спустя неделю Стайлза разбудил настойчивый стук в дверь.

\- Нееет! – кричит он в потолок, скидывая с кровати подушку и отгораживаясь от звука. Он ворочается и ерзает, но без подушки, под которую Стайлз мог бы спрятать голову, непрерывный стук становится невыносимым.

\- Хорошо, окей, я проснулся. Не доволен! Но проснулся! – По дороге он хватает телефон и почти свежую рубашку. 

Стайлз открывает дверь слишком ослепительной ухмылке Итана. К счастью для Итана, у него хватает здравого смысла немедленно передать альфе кофе и яблочные оладьи.

\- Чувак, сейчас... – Стайлз понятия не имеет, который час. – Чертов рассвет. – Несмотря на субботнее перемирие, Стайлз не видел Дерека уже неделю. Без присутствия Дерека в своем расписании, он даже не уверен, во сколько просыпается...

\- Восемь часов, - закатывает глаза Итан. – Солнце встало почти два часа назад. 

\- Мы пришли бы раньше, - добавляет громкая, еще более раздражающая версия Итана. По крайней мере, Эйден в этот час выглядит раздраженным. – Но этот упрямый идиот решил, что это будет слишком «навязчиво». Он платит тебе, чтобы он мог быть назойливым! 

\- А тебе я, черт возьми, плачу за то, чтобы ты заткнулся, - ворчит Дерек. Он опирается на Эйдена, лицо скрыто капюшоном и парой дорогих солнцезащитных очков. 

Даже на расстоянии пяти футов Стайлз чувствует неприятный антисептический аромат блокатора запаха медицинского назначения. Щеки Дерека покраснели, на виске выступили капельки пота, но он обхватил себя руками, защищаясь. У него течка! 

Стайлз вздыхает, показывая близнецам, чтобы Дерек как можно быстрее вошел. – Дерек, мы проходили это. Ты должен звонить при первом же признаке, чтобы не начался гребаный бунт! – Для этих вещей есть протоколы. Движение за права омег отменило большинство законов, ограничивающих свободу омеги, но выходить на улицу, не приняв подавители, все еще запрещается. 

Дерек пожимает плечами, отмахиваясь от реальной угрозы изнасилования, насилия и доведения невинных свидетелей до исступления. – Меня все время сопровождали.

\- Что, если бы ты попал в автомобильную аварию, или... или что, если... – Стайлз запинается. Как только Дерек подходит достаточно близко, Стайлз теряет ход мыслей.

Это самый сладкий запах, который когда-либо чувствовал Стайлз. Он чуял сотни, если не тысячи, омег в течке, но он никогда не нюхал ничего подобного! Аромат нитью удовольствия тянется из прошлого Стайлза. Идеально - с момента, как он был ребенком и влюбился в свежеиспеченный хлеб своей мамы, и до этого опасного запаха озона штормового моря.

Не успел он опомниться, как уже схватил Дерека за руку и практически зарычал на Эйдена. 

\- Эй! Смотри! – рычит Эйден. Он решительно указывает на едва различимую затычку в носу. – Я не представляю угрозы.

Стайлз прижимает Дерека к себе и дергает завязки капюшона, пропитанного блокаторами, чтобы добраться до источника запаха. Железа пульсирует, горячая и ароматная, и позже Стайлз собирается ее укусить. Он делает несколько глубоких, восхитительных вдохов, игнорируя вопрос Итана. – Ладно, это нормально, или мы должны о чем-то беспокоиться? – Он ничего не хочет, кроме как сорвать всю одежду и покрыть Дерека здесь и сейчас, прямо перед этими двумя слабыми альфами.

Стайлз поднимает край толстовки Дерека, чтобы огладить ладонями твердую плоскость живота своего омеги. Он хочет чувствовать, как он набухает, увеличивается и созревает от его семени. Он утвердит права на своего омегу, нагнет и накачает Дерека так, что ему останется только выносить их детей!

Дерек издает низкий, протяжный стон, переходящий в восхитительное хныканье. 

Стайлз прижимается носом к шее Дерека, чувствуя натяжение мышц, когда Дерек поворачивает голову для большего доступа. Он виснет на руках Стайлза, совершая бедрами небольшие круговые движения и заставляя член Стайлза пульсировать. 

\- Все хорошо, - бормочет Стайлз. – Я хорошо о тебе позабочусь... Не волнуйтесь о своем маленьком милом боссе... Я выбью из тебя все дерьмо... Да, так и будет.

\- Отвратительно, - морщится Эйден.

Стайлз игнорирует его, сосредоточив внимание на ремне джинсов Дерека, но ему мешает дурацкая защита от течки. Они с Эрикой каждый месяц раздают такие ремни в местных средних школах. Но прямо сейчас Стайлз ненавидит то, что плотная стальная проволока прячет Дерека. Омега испускает разочарованное хныканье, и Стайлз рычит на глупое устройство. Он всегда мог разрезать джинсы, но ножи на кухне и это...

\- Подожди, - выпаливает Стайлз, кусая губу. Он делает три глубоких вдоха, хотя это означает, что он получит еще три дозы феромона. Он наслаждается этим только мгновение до того, как успокаивается, представляя, как запах, словно волна, омывает его. Входит и выходит, не касаясь и не прижимаясь, едва-едва лаская мягкой кисточкой. 

Когда Стайлз снова открывает глаза, он все еще чувствует головокружение от аромата, но здравый смысл вернулся достаточно. Эйден стоит перед ним в угрожающей стойке, в то время как Итан ухмыляется. – Ты снова с нами, альфа?

Стайлз сглатывает, заставляя себя улыбнуться. Дерек, как молитву, повторяет его имя себе под нос. Он испытывает пределы контроля Стайлза, который тот и так с большим трудом восстановил.

\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я разблокировал ремень, тебе придется отойти, - фыркает Эйден.

\- Ладно, ладно, - отвечает Стайлз. Он надеется, что близнецы не заметили его врачебную оплошность. – Прости. Мне нужно было принюхаться. До установления связи аромат более насыщен. 

\- То есть _лже-связи_ , - поправляет Итан. Он выглядит сурово и скептически. Стайлз хочет ударить его. Но в нем говорят гормоны. На месте Итана Стайлз был бы так же насторожен.

\- Да, просто процесс псевдо-соединения такой же, как и в случае с реальной связью, - говорит Стайлз.

Итан, похоже, не убежден.

\- Слушай, приятель, кто здесь профессионал? Я справлюсь. Вы двое можете быть полезны в другом месте. Позвони в клинику и спроси Киру Юкимуру. Скажи ей, что я звоню по поводу укуса, пусть приедет. Я хотел пригласить Эрику, но, думаю, она сегодня на терапии, так что обойдемся без нее. Просто эм... стой здесь или делай то, что делаешь. Не вынимайте носовые пробки.

Эйден фыркает. - Как и мы, - он указывает на своего брата. – Он гей, а босс совсем не в моем вкусе. У него слишком маленькие сиськи. – Понятно, Эйден один из тех сумасшедших, традиционных альф, которые видят женщин омег верхом привлекательности. Эти придурки просто так стыдятся своих крошечных узлов, что не могут трахнуть того, у кого тоже есть член, пусть и без узла!

\- Фу, - гримасничает Стайлз. Дерек тает рядом со ним, прижимается носом к его шее и соблазнительно покусывает ее. Конечно, это работает. Стайлз чувствует, как узел в основании члена напрягается, но пока не распускается... Скоро... Единственная проблема в том, что Дерек тяжелый, и медленно наваливается на Стайлза всё больше и больше. – Разблокируй ремень, пока он не расплющил меня в блинчик!

Итана все еще нужно убедить, но Эйден делает широкий шаг в сторону Дерека. Но провоцирует рычание и неуклюжую попытку спрятаться за Стайлза.

\- Дружище! Разве ты не знаешь, что лучше не приближаться к омеге в разгар течки? Особенно к тому, кто уже явно выбрал себе партнера. Боже, безмозглые тупоголовые альфы и...

\- Код 8793, - выплевывает Итан. – Счастлив? Теперь иди и делай то, за что тебе платят! Эйден позвонит Кире, а я буду ждать за дверью.

Внутренний альфа Стайлза ощетинивается при мысли о двух наблюдающих альфах, даже несмотря на отсутствие интереса. Он напоминает себе, что он профессионал, а не парень Дерека. Это просто гормоны... Химия тела и долгое одиночество. Вот и все!

\- Слушай, ты, невежественный ублюдок. Я не нуждаюсь в твоем наблюдении! Я занимаюсь этим более семи лет. Я известен своим контролем и способностью быть нежным с пациентами в гораздо более худшем физическом состоянии, чем мистер Греческая Статуя. Так что можете взять свой покровительственный, снисходительный...

\- Стайлз, - стонет Дерек. – Ты мне действительно нужен и они мои сотрудники. Я не хочу, чтобы они видели... – он задыхается, но Стайлзу не нужно, чтобы он продолжал. В первую очередь он здесь из-за Дерека. Он должен быть достойным человеком и не дать близнецам добраться до него. 

\- Шшш... – успокаивает Стайлз. У Дерека есть гордость. Это всегда было понятно. Стайлз ведет себя как придурок и смущает своего омегу. – Все в порядке. Давай спрячемся в спальне и со всем разберёмся, хорошо?

Дерек кивает. Стайлз на мгновение зацикливается на капельке пота, которая стекает по идеальной линии его горла и выпирающего кадыка. Он не может удержаться и слизывает ее, так мягко и так быстро, как только может. Дерек стонет, но нога в ногу позволяет Стайлзу увести себя в спальню.

\- Думаешь, с ним все в порядке? – слышит Стайлз вопрос Итана брату. – Это было не очень профессионально. – Стайлз сжимает кулаки, сдерживаясь, хотя желает разозлиться. У него хорошо получается. Это практически единственное, чем он сейчас гордится в жизни. К черту Итана, если он думает, будто Стайлз не знает своё дело!

\- Это неважно, - отвечает Эйден, когда Стайлз тащит Дерека по коридору. – Не похоже, что мы можем убедить босса прямо сейчас пойти к кому-нибудь еще.

\- Они действительно нужны нам здесь? – жалуется Стайлз Дереку, который, кажется, больше озабочен поглаживанием ног Стайлза.

\- Я не хочу снова причинить тебе боль.

\- Дружище, это уже прошлое! Ты меня слегка задел, это был несчастный случай. Я в порядке. Ты в порядке. У нас все в порядке. Особенно у тебя, - усмехается он, игриво хлопая Дерека по заднице.

По крайней мере, на данном этапе Дерек достаточно в порядке, чтобы закатить глаза. – Мой очаровательный альфа.

\- Ох, да ладно, как будто все, что я скажу, уменьшит твое жгучее желание заполучить мой член в себя.

\- Нет, но я могу пожалеть о своем жгучем желании.

Стайлз смеется. Он знает, что, должно быть, ухмыляется как наркоман, но приятно шутить, будто они друзья, а не два человека, трахающихся во имя медицины.

Когда Стайлз поворачивается закрыть дверь, он видит, как Итан чуть расслабляется. Может, он все-таки не такой навязчивый болван. Но Эйден... Эйден все еще придурок! 

\- Прости, - говорит Дерек, когда они остаются одни и Стайлз трясущимися руками возится с ремнем безопасности. – Мне не следовало ждать. Я выставил себя дураком. 

Стайлз фыркает. – Не больше, чем я себя. Я никогда не проводил две течки подряд с одной омегой. Я не думал, что это будет так напряженно.

\- Это сводит с ума, - признает Дерек, напоминая Стайлзу обо всех откровениях прошлой недели. Он пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы Стайлза, пока альфа становится на колени, чтобы снять его штаны. – Я так сильно хочу тебя. Ты все, о чем я мог думать последние два дня.

\- Два дня! Ты был в преддверии течки два гребаных дня и не подумал позвонить мне?

\- Я всегда хочу позвонить тебе, - бормочет Дерек. 

Стайлз прижимается носом к паху Дерека, вдыхая великолепный запах, запутанный в его лобковых волосах, но резко поднимает взгляд. – Серьезно?

Дерек не отвечает. Стайлз понимает, что он полностью потерян. Его зрачки расширены, и он горит под ладонью Стайлза. Дерек обильно истекает смазкой, тихо скуля. – Ладно, здоровяк, пора тебя освободить, - вздыхает Стайлз. Он умирает от желания узнать, что имел в виду Дерек, но придется подождать, пока его сознание немного прояснится. 

Стайлз ведет Дерека к кровати, откидывает покрывало и устраивается вместе с ним на боку. Дерек пытается повернуться, но Стайлз усмиряет его поцелуями. Сначала затылок, потом поцелуй в щеку, потом вниз по спине, одаривая поцелуем каждую спираль татуировки. Дерек удовлетворенно вздыхает и лишь хнычет, когда Стайлза посасывает мочку его уха. 

\- Стайлз, - стонет Дерек. – Пожалуйста, Стайлз. Пожалуйста. Будь хорошим альфой. Пожалуйста.

\- Я хороший альфа, - отвечает Стайлз. – И я знаю, что тебе не нравится эта позиция, но так будет лучше.

\- Хочу прикоснуться к тебе, - извиваясь, протестует Дерек. Внезапно он издает гортанный стон, когда Стайлз, наконец, начинает его ласкать. Это всего лишь отвлекающий маневр, чтобы занять Дерека, пока альфа стягивает с себя одежду. – Хочу смотреть на тебя.

\- Ты будешь видеть меня часто, Дерек. Просто успокойся. Ты будешь намного счастливее, если я повяжу тебя узлом в этой позе. Позволь мне сделать тебе приятно.

\- Я буду хорош для тебя, Стайлз, - безумно умоляет Дерек. – Я позволю тебе сделать со мной все, что угодно. Я могу быть хорошим. Вот увидишь. – Месяц назад эти слова выстрелили бы прямо в член Стайлза, но теперь он представляет, что имеет в виду Дерек под словом «хорош». Это чтобы заставить альфу продолжить движение пальцев. Стайлз просто хочет обнять Дерека, утешить его, а не делать что-то, что напомнит ему о ней...

\- У тебя уже все хорошо. – К черту все. Стайлз переворачивает Дерека, чтобы заглянуть в его зеленые глаза. Дерек немедленно тянется для поцелуя. Он голоден, неряшлив и так хорош, что Стайлз на мгновение теряется. – Такой красивый, - вздыхает он, когда Дерек отстраняется, ловя нижнюю губу Стайлза зубами, стоит только тому отклониться. 

Стайлз хватает крепкие ягодицы Дерека, чтобы перетащить его ближе. Дерек мгновение кажется смущенным, но потом Стайлз устраивается между ног его.

Он целует везде, куда может дотянуться, оставляя следы укусов на шее и груди Дерека... создавая ожерелье своему омеге.

\- Пожалуйста, - всхлипывает Дерек.

Стайлз знает, чего хочет Дерек, но ему слишком нравится прикасаться к омеге. Кожа Дерека, до этого влажная и липка от пота, стала гладкой, сухой и невероятно мягкой. Стайлз помечает его везде, куда может достать. Он дразнит Дерека своей щетиной, какой бы короткой она не была. Проводя подбородком по набухшим, чувствительным соскам Дерека, он провоцирует вопль. – О Боже, Стайлз. Блять. Повтори это!

\- Ты не просто красивый, - продолжает Стайлз, пока дразнит вход Дерека головкой пульсирующего члена. – То есть, ты действительно, правда, великолепен, но дело не только в этом. Ты сильный. Ты определенно можешь победить меня в драке. - Дерек сразу опускает взгляд, но Стайлз только качает головой, ухмыляясь. - Конечно, я мог бы обойтись без поездки в больницу. Но мне нравится, что ты можешь одолеть меня, если захочешь. 

Дерек хнычет. – Омегам не полагается…

\- Омегам полагается делать все, что делает их счастливыми, - парирует Стайлз, коварно улыбаясь. – Например, принять мой большой, толстый, сочный узел. Это то, чего ты хочешь, не так ли?

Дерек кивает.

– Больше всего на свете.

Стайлз выпрямляется и входит одним плавным движением. Дерек стонет на выдохе, затем обвивает ноги вокруг Стайлза и переворачивает их так, что альфа оказывается полностью сверху. Дерек закидывает ноги на широкие плечи Стайлза, делая проникновение еще глубже. Эта поза для зачатия. Стайлз обычно избегает ее. Некоторые пациенты малоподвижны, а другие - такие, как Дерек, - могут испытывать клаустрофобию. 

Конечно, клаустрофобия - последнее, что сейчас беспокоит Дерека, потому что он рычит. – Давай, Стайлз! Трахни меня. Словно ты и правда этого хочешь! 

Стайлз фыркает. – Дерек, я всегда серьезен. – Рука в гипсе затрудняет движение, поэтому Стайлз замедляется, акцентируя внимание на длинных, глубоких толчках, которые заставляют Дерека кричать. Дерек настолько мокрый, что Стайлз практически без сопротивления скользит в его уютное тепло.

\- Стайлз. Боже, пожалуйста, Стааайлз, - хнычет Дерек.

\- Малыш, ты отлично справляешься, - хвалит омегу Стайлз. - Так идеален для меня. Я двигаюсь нежно и медленно, и ты собираешься принять все, не так ли? Ты примешь мой член, и мой узел, и мою сперму, и будешь любить каждую секунду всего этого.

Дерек хнычет.

\- Посмотри на себя, - продолжает Стайлз. Обычно он не разговаривает с клиентами. Только, чтобы проверить, удобно ли им. Они платят не за то, чтобы слушать его болтовню. Но когда Дерек смотрит на него большими обожающими глазами, он чувствует, что не вытерпит. Он не уверен, что сможет перестать говорить, даже если захочет. – Посмотри на эти красивые глаза, этот удивительный рот и все эти мышцы. Ты великолепен, ты знаешь это?

Дерек качает головой.

\- Нет, мне это не нужно. – Стайлзу категорически не нравится смотреть на неуверенного Дерека. Это так не похоже на его естественное состояние! Такой человек, как Дерек, должен быть царственным, гордиться своим сильным телом и точеными чертами лица.

– К черту это. Ты замечательный. Боже, да ты идеален! Ты такой тугой и мокрый, и потрясающе звучишь. Я не могу представить более совершенного омегу.

Дерек разрумянился от течки, его член так напряжен, что Стайлз совсем не удивился бы узлу! Не имеет значения, что это биологически невозможно. Но как бы Дерек не реагировал на похвалу, на его лице написано страдание. – Нет, Стайлз. Я не заслуживаю…

Стайлзу совершенно не нужно это во время самого удивительного секса, который у него когда-либо был, но это нужно сказать. Он замедляет толчки, а затем останавливается совсем, уютно устроившись глубоко внутри Дерека. Он стонет и выпрямляет здоровую руку.

Дерек выглядит обеспокоенным, но Стайлз целует морщинку между его бровей. – Я знаю, что она причинила тебе боль, но это не твоя вина. Тебе ничего не нужно делать, чтобы быть хорошим омегой. Ты уже потрясающий. Ты красив и саркастичен, и тебе не все равно. Я просто парень, которому ты платишь, но ты изо всех сил стараешься мне помочь. Ты справедлив, и я знаю, что ты будешь верен. Держу пари, ты был добр к ней. И ты хорошо относишься ко мне.

\- Я… - Стайлз видит, как в выразительных глазах омеги поднимается ненависть к себе, но не позволяет этому случиться. Он наклоняется, складывая Дерека почти пополам, чтобы они могли поцеловаться. Стайлз вкладывает в поцелуй все, что чувствует. Он знает, что это должно быть впечатляюще. Должно быть убедительно, потому что Дереку нужно забыть обо всем и погрузиться только в этот момент. Он должен понять, что в этот момент он омега, а Стайлз – альфа, и больше ничего не имеет значения. Ничто не могло сделать их счастливее.

\- Ты был добр к ней. Вот почему ты остался, даже когда не должен был.

Дерек отводит взгляд. То, как он смущается под пристальным вниманием Стайлза, только делает его еще привлекательнее. 

\- Эй, - шепчет Стайлз. Он прижимается к щеке Дерека. Дерек тяжело дышит, покраснев от течки и от того, как пульсирует узел внутри, как прижимается к простате, и отступает, если Дерек не сжимает мышцы. Глаза Дерека насыщенно зеленые и слишком красивые, с оттенком таинственности и такие же печальные, как и завораживающие. – Посмотри на меня.

\- Я смотрю на тебя, - выдыхает Дерек. Стайлз улыбается. Конечно, даже в разгар течки Дерек находит способ огрызнуться.

\- Окей. Продолжай смотреть на меня, потому что мне нужно, чтобы ты слушал. Действительно слушал, потому что это важно.

\- Ты трахаешь меня, вот это важно, - жалуется Дерек, подкидывая бедра, но его глаза стеклянные и он зависает от каждого слова Стайлза. Стайлз должен говорить.

\- Да, да. – Стайлз делает особенно сильные толчки, чтобы напомнить омеге - он не забыл, что они в постели. Узел раздувается, увеличиваясь достаточно, чтобы зацепиться за кольцо мышц Дерека, когда Стайлз возобновляет своё мучительное скольжение. Это критичная точка вязки. Стайлз аттестован по программе идеального контроля узла до двух миллиметров! Обычно он пользуется этим, чтобы облегчить терапию пациентам с физическими ограничениями, а сейчас он держит узел прямо на входе. Еще миллиметр и они повяжутся, но пока он просто дразнит чувствительную дырку Дерека.

Дерек прикусывает губу и хнычет.

\- Слушай. Ты хороший омега. Это была не твоя вина.

Дерек извивается на узле, все еще пытаясь покачать головой. Стайлз запускает пальцы в его волосы, буквально удерживая омегу от отрицания.

\- Мне все равно, что ты скажешь. Меня не волнуется, что было в прошлом. Ты теперь со мной, и я хочу тебя. Я буду утверждать это, и ты согласишься, что достоин!

\- Стайлз... – всхлипывает Дерек. Узел увеличился еще, но Дерек как чемпион принимает его. Возможно, позже будет больно, но сейчас это действие неумолимой, сокрушительной течки. Стайлз думает, что если в ближайшее время они не повяжутся, то от накала удовольствия он может просто отключиться. 

\- Посмотри на меня! – рычит Стайлз, добавляя в свой голос немного альфа-власти, как его учили, чтобы сосредоточить внимание омеги в течку.

Дерек послушно поднимает голову. Его глаза все еще стеклянные и потерянные, но он фокусируется на Стайлзе, как будто этот альфа - его последняя надежда.

\- Дерек, ты заслуживаешь, чтобы тебя любили, - говорит Стайлз со всем влиянием, на которое способен, учитывая, что он может просто отрубиться из-за того, что в любую секунду его мозг вытечет через узел.

Дерек широко раскрывает глаза, а затем его черты искажаются в отчаянной гримасе трепета и удовольствия. Когда Дерек снова открывает глаза, он выглядит удивленным и немного подавленным своим неожиданным оргазмом. Стайлз бы рассмеялся, если бы не пульсация внутренних мышц омеги, массирующих узел. Он благодарно погружается в Дерека полностью.

Когда он волна за волной изливается в своего омегу, Стайлз задумывается, а чувствует ли Дерек, как все это плещется внутри? Он хочет продолжать накачивать Дерека, пока он не будет полон семени Стайлза так, что его живот будет как у беременного. Он хочет вязать и наполнять его до тех пор, пока у омеги не останется выбора, кроме как принять семя своего альфы. Стайлз хочет обнять его, поцеловать и остаться так навсегда. 

\- Мммм... это было хорошо, - вздыхает Стайлз.

Он отодвигается достаточно, чтобы Дерек мог опустить ноги и обернуть их вокруг бедер Стайлза. Он легко покачивается, двигая узел внутри себя и заставляя Стайлза совершить последний, отчаянный толчок. Стайлз со вздохом падает на омегу, их лбы соприкасаются, пока они оба восстанавливают дыхание.

\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Стайлз.

Дерек кивает. – А ты?

\- Конечно, - Стайлз, запертый внутри омеги, чувствует себя комфортно, сыто... Тело Дерека ощущается, как собственное. Он думает, что может прямо сейчас умереть, и будет более чем доволен своей жизнью.

\- Так все это часть лечения? Вы бесплатно прилагаете повышение самооценки? – спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз нехотя шлепает его по плечу. – Испортил всё, придурок.

Дерек смеется, но неуверенность отчетливо написана на его лице.

\- Почему так трудно поверить, что ты действительно нравишься мне? – ноет Стайлз. Если быть честным, будь у него возможность, Стайлз мог бы больше, чем просто любить Дерека. Не то, чтобы он этого хотел...

Омега пожимает плечами.

\- Вот почему тебе нужен психотерапевт.

\- Уже есть, - ворчит Дерек так, словно его пытают.

\- Серьезно? – спрашивает Стайлз. Он ожидал, что Дерек будет сопротивляться дольше. 

\- Я давно знаю, что со мной что-то не так. Это непоправимо. Какой смысл тратить часы, раскрывая всего себя незнакомцу, если он ничего не собирается предпринимать?

\- А сейчас? – спрашивает Стайлз. Он обеспокоен, ведь в одночасье в психотерапевтическом учреждении человеку не помогут.

Дерек пожимает плечами. – Я все еще не думаю, что это сработает. Это просто разговоры. Но если это сработает... Я чувствую, что теперь получу больше пользы. 

\- Хорошо. Прекрасно. Дерек, это действительно здорово. – Стайлз не может скрыть гордую ухмылку. Он сделал это. Он убедил Дерека бороться за себя. Это больше, чем обычное профессиональное удовлетворение. Это победа в том, чтобы быть другом, альфой и потрясающим человеком.

\- Ты был бы счастлив, не так ли? Если бы мне не пришлось делать процедуру?

\- Очень счастлив, - отвечает Стайлз. 

Улыбка Дерека настолько великолепна, что Стайлз не может не склониться поцеловать его. Это не совсем профессионально, но он думает, что может быть счастлив, целуя Дерека до конца своей жизни. Они будто подростки в кузове добротного синего джипа Стайлза, ныне утилизированного. 

Стайлз задается вопросом, каково это - встречаться с омегой. В конце концов, может, все эти глупые традиции правы? Он не думает, что это святое, или во что там все верят... Он думает, что люди должны иметь право трахаться с тем, кого выберут. Но, возможно, и есть что-то уникальное в паре альфа-омега. Возможно то, что ему может дать омега, намного превзошло бы даже лучшие отношения с другим альфой. 

Узел спадает, но Дерек все еще не намерен отпускать Стайлза. Они перемещаются, и Стайлз прижимается к боку омеги, а голова и рука в гипсе лежат на сильной груди Дерека.

Оба стонут от стука в дверь, вязка была достаточно насыщенной, и Стайлз еле стоит на шатающихся ногах. Он даже не потрудился одеться. Он привык к наготе на работе. Эйден смотрит с отвращением, Итан слегка заинтересован, но на щеках Киры появляется румянец. Это похоже на то, словно ты смотришь, как люди занимаются сексом, что явно не входит в ее должностные инструкции.

Тихий шорох позади заставляет Стайлза обернуться, и он видит Дерека, стоящего в защитной позе. Руки скрещены на груди, бицепсы выпирают. Он, будто в тогу, завернулся в простыню, которую Стайлз уронил за кровать несколько недель назад.

\- Привет, Стайлз, - неловко говорит Кира. – А ты, должно быть, Дерек.

Дерек рычит на нее. Можно было бы посмеяться, но это еще даже не верхушка айсберга, когда дело, которое они запланировали на сегодня, доходит до апогея неловкости. 

\- Дайте мне минуту взять вещи из машины, и мы сможем начать, - говорит она, сияя фирменной дружелюбной улыбкой. – У меня не так много времени. Днем много дел, так что мне нужно вернуться в клинику к одиннадцати.

\- Этого времени достаточно? – хмурится Дерек.

\- О, достаточно. Я здесь только для того, чтобы наблюдать укус. После этого Стайлз, как обычно, позаботится о твоей течке. Он один из лучших, и ты в хорошей физической форме, так что тебе определенно не понадобится моя помощь. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Нормально, - отрезает Дерек.

\- Окей. Лучше, если мы сделаем это сейчас, когда уровень гормонов низкий. Вы только что закончили вязку, так?

Дерек кивает, но его поза и вызывающий наклон подбородка говорят Стайлзу, что Кира заставляет омегу чувствовать неловкость.

\- Идеально. Клинически рекомендуется делать это в самом начале течки, после одного предварительного узла. Не стоит беспокоиться. Это будет быстро и легко. Просто дай мне взять свои вещи!

Кира отлучается с ослепительной улыбкой.

\- Она достаточно взрослая, чтобы быть медсестрой, не говоря уже о том, чтобы окончить медицинскую школу? – ворчит Дерек.

\- Пусть тебя не вводят в заблуждение халат и ямочки, Железный человек, - отвечает Стайлз. – Кира старше меня. Она просто... эээ... неугомонно позитивна.

\- Отлично, - жалуется Дерек, падая обратно на кровать.

Стайлз устраивается рядом. Он проводит пальцами по мягким темным волосам Дерека, и Дерек тянется за лаской, как кошка. Стайлз говорит себе, что успокаивает омегу, но в глубине души нервничает сам. Он никогда раньше не делал укусов лже-связи, но все, что он когда-либо читал, говорит о том, что они сильны. Даже между незнакомцами. Он же реально знает Дерека и любит его.

\- Все будет хорошо, - утверждает Стайлз... больше для себя, чем для Дерека.

\- Это будет неловко.

\- И это тоже. Но я предупреждал тебя, когда мы начинали всё это.

\- Да.

\- Было бы менее неловко, если бы мы могли держать в сторонке Тупого и еще Тупее, - на эти слова Дерек лишь фыркает. - Ты не причинишь мне вреда. Я доверяю тебе.

\- Прекрасно, - говорит Дерек, решившись окончательно, и Стайлз крепче обнимает его, прижимаясь к щеке поцелуем.

Через несколько минут Кира возвращается с большой черной спортивной сумкой. Эйден выглядит так, как будто страсть, как хочет помочь «бедной маленькой омеге женского пола», как женоненавистник, которым он является, но Кира не обращает внимания.

\- Вы двое можете подождать снаружи в машине, - говорит Стайлз. 

Итан и Эйден смотрят на Дерека, который кивает. Его кожа снова начинает пылать. Стайлз прижимается носом к ароматическим железам на шее Дерека и просто дышит.

\- Ладно, вы двое, поднимайтесь, - четко говорит Кира. Она шлепает Стайлза по бедру, пока тот не отстраняется от Дерека. – Лучшее положение – делать это как собачки. 

Стайлз пытался втолковать Кире, что «как собачки» и «стиль собачки» не являются синонимами, но она никогда не слушает.

Дерек встает на кровати на колени и выгибает спину убийственной дугой. Стайлз хнычет. После вязки его узел все еще чувствителен и совсем не готов так внезапно распуститься.

\- Придержи коней, - говорит Кира, вытаскивая нечто, похожее на клубок проводов, с помощью которого точно можно выиграть научную ярмарку. – Нам нужно снабдить вас несколькими мониторами. Извини, это действительно неловко.

\- Знаешь, повесить на него абажур - вовсе не значит сделать это менее неловким, - ворчит Стайлз.

Кира краснеет. – В моем руководстве по работе с пациентами сказано, что иногда нелепости помогают пациентам увидеть во враче человека...

Стайлз почти жалеет о том, что позвал ее, пока не замечает легкую ухмылку омеги. Стайлз влюблен в засранца внутри Дерека. 

\- Эм, ладно, хорошо, я думаю, что мы должны начать с измерения давления? – пищит Кира.

Она подходит прямо к Дереку, заставляя его вздрогнуть.

\- Это вопрос? – спрашивает Стайлз и одновременно слышит Дерека. 

– Ничего, если это сделает он?

\- Конечно. Если тебе будет удобнее, Стайлз может сам нацепить всё это на тебя, а я подключу. 

Стайлзу знакомо большинство оборудования для отслеживания течки. Он может всё наладить в случаях неизбежного отсоединения проводов. Он и Кира работают, как единый организм, а Дерек скрежещет зубами, всё больше свирепея. Когда Стайлз пытается успокаивающе похлопать его по спине, он обнаруживает, что гладкая кожа омеги стала прохладной и липкой.

\- Эй, - шепчет Стайлз, накрывая ладонью щеку Дерека. – Ты в порядке?

Но Дерек смотрит прямо перед собой, стиснув зубы.

\- Дерек, если для тебя это будет проблемой, ты должен сказать мне. Нам не нужен еще один несчастный случай. – Стайлз очень не хочет напоминать про запястье, но ему нужно, чтобы Дерек чувствовал себя как можно более комфортно ради них.

Забота Стайлза, похоже, вывела Дерека из оцепенения. – Такое чувство, что меня связывают. Она иногда делала так... Мне это не нравится. Но я могу с этим справиться.

Стайлз в ужасе поворачивается к Кире. – Все это действительно необходимо? Мы же не должны волноваться, что у него будет сердечный приступ.

Кира прикусывает губу. – Я думаю, мое основное устройство это спазматический измеритель реакции кожи. Оно точнее сообщит мне, когда закончить укус. Но на всякий случай мы должны оставить столько, сколько вы выдержите. – Она улыбается Дереку, как ей самой кажется, обнадеживающе. Может, это и успокаивает большинство людей, но Дерек просто хмурится.

\- Если это все, что тебе нужно, то используй только его, - приказывает Дерек. Стайлз снова остро осознает, что Дерек привык получать то, что хочет, по крайней мере, в профессиональном контексте. У него есть сотрудники, чья единственная работа – приказывать другим делать то, что Дерек не успевает им приказывать.

\- Ну, технически, журнал акушерской, гинекологической и кишечной медицины рекомендует...

Дерек небрежно отмахивает от нее. – Только его.

Кира ищет поддержки у Стайлза, но он только пожимает плечами. Дереку не нужны другие измерители, и Стайлз отказывается делать что-либо, что еще больше травмирует его. Он осторожно снимает манжеты для измерения кровяного давления и передает их обратно Кире.

\- Окей, остается надеть ошейник.

Дерек в одно мгновение вскакивает с кровати. Похоже, что он разрывается между желанием угрожающе нависнуть над Кирой и спрятаться за Стайлзом.

Кира неловко стоит в сторонке. Она держит широкий ремень, обшитый мягким материалом из искусственной овчины с треугольным отверстием, отделанным пенопластом.

\- Что это за дерьмо? – ворчит Дерек.

\- Ошейник для укусов.

\- Предполагается ли, что... – омега неловко замолкает.

Стайлз настороженно смотрит на голубой треугольник. Он уже тренировался с таким ошейником. Кожа омеги стерилизуется там, где будет укус, и только этот участок кожи будет виден в отверстии ошейника. Так альфа сможет достать лишь до определенного участка кожи, чтобы получился самый мелкий укус. Это омега-часть всего нелепого хитроумного изобретения.

Худшая часть – для альфы – стремный капюшон, который Кира бросает Стайлзу. Он выглядит как маска лучадора*, с идеально контролируемым отверстием для рта и прорезями для глаз. Он снабжен толстыми плетеными ремнями, которые опоясывают лицо и застегиваются на затылке. Они используются, чтобы оттянуть альфу, если укус будет длится слишком долго. Вшиты даже два небольших контакта, соприкасающихся с шеей, которые ударят током, если потребуется.

Для лже-связи трюк заключается в том, чтобы укус длился достаточно долго, чтобы омега распознал присутствие заинтересованного альфы. Истинная связь формируется, когда генетические маркеры альфы попадают внутрь омеги, утверждая права, и запускают процесс попадания маркеров омеги в альфу. Кратковременный укус формирует общую связь – как пустой бланк, данные в который будут внесены позже. Обманка рассеется через несколько месяцев, а не через два года, которые могут потребоваться омеге для восстановления фертильности после разрыва связи.

Дерек смотрит на ошейник, словно тот может вскочить и укусить его. – Нет, - говорит он.

\- Я знаю, это выглядит немного пугающе, - говорит Кира с натянутой улыбкой, - но он приятный и мягкий. И именно Стайлзу придется надеть самую неудобную часть этого комплекта. Если ты сделаешь это как собачка, то даже ничего не увидишь. 

Вместо того, чтобы спорить, Дерек бросает отчаянный, умоляющий взгляд на Стайлза. – Я думал, что смогу, но... не думаю, что смогу.

\- Эй, эй, - Стайлз пытается успокоить его, но Дерек суров и упорно неподвижен.

\- Не дашь нам минутку? – спрашивает Стайлз Киру, которая кивает и уходит, чтобы скрыться (чтобы поспешить, она, к сожалению, прячется в ванной комнате). Стайлз прижимается к щеке Дерека, которую снова охватывает жар. – Все хорошо. Она права. Все унижение будет перенесено мной. Ты просто должен будешь смотреть прямо перед собой. Я буду с тобой все время, не произойдет ничего, что мы не делали бы раньше.

Дерек качает головой. – Я хочу, чтобы были только мы. Это все очень странно. Не знаю, смогу ли я сохранять спокойствие. Я могу причинить тебе боль. Вы должны просто связать меня, если собираетесь использовать этот ошейник.

Стайлз не отвечает. – Дерек, я не буду тебя связывать. – Он не сделает ничего, что делала она. – Здесь будет Кира. Ты не причинишь мне вреда.

\- Нет.

\- Дерек, все эти рекомендации даются не просто так. Если укус затянется, мы будем связаны. Ты не хочешь этого. – Сердце Стайлза грохочет в груди. Он знает, что ему никогда не позволят повязать Дерека по-настоящему. Тем не менее, этот прекрасный участок кожи, точка готовности, сладость прямо над железой... заставляет его узел пульсировать.

\- Ну и что? Я читал брошюры, которые вы мне дали. – спорит Дерек. – Если ты будешь кусать меня слишком долго, мне просто придется немного подождать, прежде чем я смогу быть с другим альфой. Но мне не нужен еще один альфа. Не имеет значения, истинна ли связь!

\- Мне будет трудно найти клиентов, если я буду связан. – Не то, чтобы Стайлз хотел других клиентов. Он гей и с началом нового бизнеса ему не придется беспокоиться о чистых связях с клиентами. 

\- Все нормально. Я могу возместить ущерб, если что-то пойдет не так. Мне не нужен ошейник. Пожалуйста, Стайлз.

«Если бы у него не было течки, - думает Стайлз, - Дерек никогда бы не стал умолять». Стайлз рад, потому что не думает, что сможет сказать Дереку «нет», когда он так на него смотрит.

Стайлз глубоко вздыхает. Почти невозможно оставаться рациональным, когда Дерек так соблазнительно пахнет искушением.

\- Дерек, доктора...

\- Нет. Стайлз. Я хочу тебя и только тебя. У нее может быть датчик и все. 

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Стайлз. – Я с ней поговорю.

Кира сидит на мраморной стойке и лениво пинает ногами воздух. Она похожа на скучающего ребенка, прячущегося от ужина с родителями.

\- Он этого не хочет, - вздыхает Стайлз.

\- Ты ему все объяснил?..

\- Он знает о рисках формирования более длительных связей. Ему все равно.

Кира долго смотрит на Стайлза. Стайлз ненавидит, как быстро она может превращаться из милашки в серьезного профессионала. – А что насчет тебя? Тебе не все равно?

Стайлз понимает, как тяжело ему приходится, учитывая, как сильно он уже любит Дерека. Если они сблизятся, отучить себя от присутствия Дерека будет еще труднее. Но Дерек согласился, что они друзья, так что ему не придется идти на попятную.

\- Я не собираюсь кусать его ни на секунду дольше, чем необходимо, - решает он.

\- У меня плохое предчувствие, Стайлз.

Стайлз расстроен. Вероятно, это просто опьяняющий запах Дерека и тот факт, что он заперт в ванной с омегой, которая его не привлекает, вместо того, чтобы зарыть яйца глубоко в том, кого он хочет. – Я хорошо выполняю свою работу, Кира. Поверь мне на слово. У Дерека были тяжелые времена. Я должен сделать все так, чтобы ему было комфортно. Он через многое прошел.

Кира выпучивает глаза от удивления. – Стайлз, это еще одна причина, по которой мы должны следовать протоколу. Если что-то...

\- Ты мне должна, Кира Юкимура.

Стайлз ненавидит вспоминать то время, когда он помог устранить альфу, который преследовал семью Киры. На самом деле все, что он сделал, это использовал отцовские коды доступа, чтобы найти иммиграционные записи парня. Затем он сделал несколько телефонных звонков в Японию. И сообщил одному из боссов якудза Сан-Франциско о местонахождении пропавшего агента. А потом он свалил из Додж-сити, когда семья Ногицунэ попыталась предложить ему работу. Ладно, возможно, это было довольно большое одолжение. И Кира должна ему, черт возьми.

\- Ладно. Если ты этого хочешь... Если я это сделаю, мы квиты.

\- Квиты, - с горьким смешком соглашается Стайлз.

Когда они снова заходят в комнату, Дерек будто не в себе, и очевидно, что нагота больше не беспокоит его. Он извивается, потираясь эрекцией и скользя по своей смазке на шикарном постельном белье. Очень соблазнительно!

Кира издает недостойный писк. Стайлз очарован игрой мышц спины Дерека и сокращением его дырки...

\- Готов? – Спрашивает Дерек, выжидающе оглядываясь через плечо. Не считая GSR-монитора на запястье и проводящих ток прокладок на руке, он совершенно обнажен. 

Стайлз сглатывает. Он смотрит на Киру, которая кивает ему. Затем он сразу забывает о ней, спеша прижать Дерека к постели.

Стайлзу неудобно опираться на больное запястье, но Дерека это не волнует. Он более чем способен удерживать их вес, когда Стайлз обхватывает его обеими руками и входит одним быстрым толчком. 

Дерек издает низкий животный стон. Он выгибает спину, обнажая длинную линию шеи. Стайлз зарывается носом в местечко под челюстью, слева от кадыка. Именно здесь уникальный, совершенно восхитительный аромат омеги наиболее сконцентрирован.

Дерек резко выгибается, жестко ударяясь в грудную клетку Стайлза. Сам Стайлз теряется в ощущениях. Кожа Дерека на ощупь, как дорогой шелк. Просто лучше всего на свете. Все тело Стайлза наэлектризовано. Краем сознания он вспоминает профессиональное обучение – течный омега может заставить альфу чувствовать себя суперменом. Правильный запах может заставить альфу потерять голову. Но Стайлз не такой.

Он хочет сказать Дереку, как хорош его запах. Он хочет написать оду игре мышц на спине омеги. Он хочет умолять Дерека принять его семя и просто... зачать ребенка. _Будь хорошей омегой и размножайся._

Бедра Стайлза живут своей жизнью. Он быстро и грубо трахает своего омегу. Лицом альфа вжимается в шею Дерека, и его рот прижимается к железе омеги, будто он ребенок, у которого только стали резаться зубы.

Дерек вскрикивает, когда узел снова начинает распускаться. Он приподнимается и откидывается назад на бедра, обхватив обеими руками руки Стайлза на своей груди так, чтобы альфа смог вонзить зубы в его шею, прокусить кожу и сжать челюсти.

Это лучшее, что Стайлз испытывал когда-либо.

Это прилив эндорфинного оргазма плюс тепло, безопасность.

Это как одновременно быть в объятиях любимого человека, быть обожаемым толпой,  
быть в мире, где жизнь безмятежная и Вселенная дышит покоем. Владеть и в то же время принадлежать, как и должно быть в идеальном мире. Их ароматы, такие вкусные вместе, смешиваются и сливаются. Стайлз никогда не обонял ничего столь восхитительного. Он хочет купаться в океане эмоций, держаться за это всемогущее и всеобъемлющее чувство и никогда не отпускать.

Это не просто омега под ним. Это Дерек. И Стайлз делает его своим.

\- Стайлз! – кричит кто-то.

Но альфе все равно.

\- Стайлз! Отпусти!

Стайлз пытается сбросить руки, которые дергают его, вырывая пучки густых каштановых волос.

На языке густая кровь Дерека. С таким же успехом это могла быть амброзия, шоколад – все это на вкус как рай. Он запомнит этот вкус на всю жизнь. Это уникально, это Дерек.

Затем внезапно приходит боль. Его челюсти захлопываются, плечо выворачивают, в ушах звенит, а горло обхватывает рука. Стайлз стонет от потери сладкого вкуса Дерека, напрягаясь от веса тела сзади.

\- Прекрати, Стайлз! Возьми же себя в руки!

Дерек жалобно хнычет. – Не останавливайся, - повторяет он. – Стайлз, пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Оплодотвори меня. Возьми меня. Держи меня... 

Но хватка Киры крепка. Она стоит позади Стайлза, усиливая нажим на его руку, которую скрутила в верхней части спины. Боль расходится по телу горячим шаром. Но Кира осторожна, оставляя неподвижной нижнюю часть тела Стайлза, где он связан с Дереком.

\- Я же говорила, это плохая идея, - говорит она. 

Стайлз слизывает остатки крови Дерека с губ, но быстро трезвеет. Он профессионал своего дела, и он почти установил полную связь с клиентом. Если бы не Кира, они бы точно связались.

Он откидывается назад на свою спасительницу. – Боже.

Дерек совершенно не в себе. Он стонет, раскачиваясь на узле Стайлза. Стайлз никогда не видел омегу, настолько потерянную из-за инстинктов. С другой стороны, он никогда не устанавливал связь...

\- Я могу тебя отпустить? - спрашивает Кира. – Ты будешь хорошо себя вести? 

Стайлз кивает, медленно приходя в себя. Он оглядывает бардак в комнате: хриплое дыхание Киры, когда она расслабляется сзади, да и Дерек все еще разрумянившийся и пахнет блаженством. 

\- Прости, - говорит Стайлз. – Я понятия не имел, что все будет именно так.

Кира в ужасе. – Стайлз, какого черта? О чем ты вообще думал? То, что ты сделал для моей семьи, это прекрасно, но если это нарушение профессиональной этики дойдет до Совета медицинского лицензирования, я...

\- Все в порядке, Кира, - признает вину Стайлз. – Этого хотел Дерек. Он хороший парень. Он знает, что это не твоя вина, и не подаст жалобу. Что бы ни случилось. Это ляжет на нас двоих.

\- Я оттащила тебя как раз вовремя, чтобы остановить полное слияние. Наконец-то пригодились тренировки по боевым искусствам. Но укус длился минимум на пять секунд дольше, чем нужно! Дома я просмотрю литературу, но, Стайлз, ваши запахи смешались. Это больше, чем просто лже-связь. Мы оба можем потерять лицензии, если кто-нибудь поймет, что Дерек – клиент. То, как вы пахнете...

\- Ты не будешь замешана, Кира. Я буду осторожен, но если кто-то узнает, я возьму всю ответственность на себя. Обещаю. Клятва на мизинчиках?

Кира все еще насторожена. – Ладно, Стайлз, но это было... Не знаю, как ты меня на это уговорил. Это было так безответственно. Боже!

Она скидывает оставшееся оборудование в сумку, жестом приказывая Стайлзу передать ей измеритель давления Дерека, который сейчас быстро мигает. Стайлз выдергивает немного волос Дерека, но омега слишком счастлив, чтобы обратить на это внимания.

\- Не знаю, что с тобой происходит, - огрызается Кира, - но это непрофессионально и неправильно. Ты один из самых опытных врачей, которых я знаю. Что случилось?

\- Не знаю, - вздыхает Стайлз. – Я просто... это инстинкты, ясно? Я думал, что во мне не так уж много от альфы-альфы, но, похоже это не так. По крайней мере, когда я с ним.

Кира вздыхает, выражая сочувствие. – О, Стайлз.

\- Это не имеет значения. Слушай, ты можешь возвращаться в клинику. Скажи близнецам, что все в порядке. Я позабочусь об остальном.

\- Мы облажались, Стайлз.

\- Я знаю.

После поспешного ухода Киры Стайлз пытается успокоиться. Он хочет пнуть себя. Может, он пробил бы стену, если бы не был заперт в Дереке. Он должен быть лучше этого. Он должен быть выше инстинктов!

\- Куда ты ушел? – жалуется Дерек, пытаясь нащупать руки Стайлза.

Стайлз вздыхает, укладывает их обоих на бок и обнимает Дерека так крепко, как только может. Новый, повязанный запах Дерека неотразим, поэтому Стайлз утыкается носом в шею омеги чуть выше своей метки. Альфа не может удержаться, чтобы не слизнуть остатки крови, прежде чем наложить на укус повязку, которую Кира оставила им, уходя.

\- Ты что-нибудь слышал?

Дерек удовлетворенно тянет, - ты укусил меня.

\- Да, об этом... Я действительно облажался. Извини.

\- Мы связаны, - говорит Дерек. И это не вопрос.

\- Эм, практически. Это не полная связь. То есть тебе, вероятно, не придется ждать два года. Мы можем перестать видеться сейчас, и это пройдет максимум через полгода. - Стайлз озвучивает эти показатели, но не может сказать Дереку, что из-за его безрассудства они могут быть по-настоящему связаны.

\- Все в порядке, - говорит Дерек, поворачиваясь так, чтобы их губы соприкасались. – Это было потрясающе.

\- Дерек, за тебя говорит течка. Боже, я не должен был позволить омеге в разгаре течки убеждать меня чем-либо.

\- Все в порядке, Стайлз. Во мне твой узел, но я хочу чувствовать больше.

Стайлз вздыхает. Он чувствует, что его затягивает. Феромовое облако их связи невероятно плотное, и один узел перетекает в другой. Стайлз понятия не имеет, сколько раз они занимаются любовью. Когда он просыпается через три дня, измученный жаждой, весь в сперме и смазке омеги, Дерек смотрит на него сверху вниз с озадаченной улыбкой на лице.

\- Ты смотрел, как я сплю? – стонет Стайлз, пихая Дерека в бедро. – Извращенец.

Дерек гладит его по голове. Он одет в костюм альфа-стиля и выглядит слишком энергичным для омеги, который выходит из сильной трехдневной течки. Стайлзу интересно, может быть, это именно то, что на самом деле держит его в форме. 

\- Я собираюсь на работу, - Дерек наклоняется и целует Стайлза в уголок рта. – Увидимся вечером.

Стайлз смотрит на него, ошеломленно и немного испуганно. Дерек выглядит даже более привлекательным, чем обычно, - радостным и беззаботным.

\- Сегодня вечером? – все еще сонно и недоверчиво спрашивает Стайлз.

Уверенность Дерека мгновенно испаряется. – А, понятно. Мы только что пережили течку. Я не помню, что Марин добавила в твой контракт, но ты, наверное, устал. Если ты хочешь отдохнуть...

Стайлз пожимает плечами, лениво протягиваясь. – Ты не сердишься на меня?

\- С чего бы мне злиться на тебя?

\- Я повел себя совершенно непрофессионально и укус длился дольше, чем следовало. У нас есть нечто большее, чем лже-связь. С медицинской точки зрения это не рекомендуется. 

\- Я же сказал, что мне все равно, - ухмыляется Дерек. – Я рад, что ты это сделал. Это прекрасное чувство. Теперь я полностью свободен от нее.

\- Что? – Стайлз резко выпрямляется. – Ты расстался с женой семь лет назад. У тебя уже не должно быть никакой связи с ней после того, как ты не видел ее так долго.

Дерек выглядит смущенный.

\- Ты виделся с ней?

\- Она находится под охраной. У нее нет семьи и я...

Стайлз на секунду замирает. Он знал, что у Дерека были проблемы, но все же навещать кого-то, кто мучил его и совершил убийство из ревности?.. Может, Стайлз облажался не только с этической точки зрения? Он должен был узнать, что у Дерека синдром больной привязанности, прежде чем повязать его.

\- Я не чуял на тебе ее запах, - говорит он, не придумав больше ничего, что не звучало бы обвинением.

\- Это затянулось. Мой врач сказал, что это не повлияет на мой запах и на способность образовывать новые связи. Это было просто чувство преданности. Иногда возбуждение, когда я навещал ее. Я ни с кем не был после Дженнифер. Думаю, ты знаешь об этом из моего досье. Но это здорово, Стайлз! С ней покончено. Спасибо.

Дерек наклоняется и обнимает Стайлза. Он по-прежнему пахнет вкуснее всего на свете, но по спине Стайлза пробегает холодок. Определенно, какая-та его часть хочет Дерека гораздо больше, чем врач должен хотеть клиента, но эта часть должна нахрен заткнуться!

Стайлз не может заменить жестокого альфу. Он не может быть заменителем странной привязанности Дерека. Он дал эту дурацкую клятву, хотя он и не совсем врач. Он не думал об этом, но...

Во-первых, не навреди.

\- Увидимся вечером? – неуверенно спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз, наверное, должен сказать «нет».

Но в запахе Дерека – надежда, а глаза светятся счастьем.

\- Конечно, - говорит Стайлз.

Он отправится в ад. И он уверен, что знает все об этой преисподней.


End file.
